Step Family
by JHawk96
Summary: The life of a step-family just getting by each and every day (Story resembles to Rugrats/All Grown Up. Mostly the Finster family). More characters could be added in later chapters. If so, the main characters will still be Naje, Leah, Nara, and Fred.
1. Chapter 1

The story begins with a family of four. A step-family. Two African-American males, Fred and Naje Miller. Fred was the father of Naje. And two Japanese females, Nara and Leah Nakamura. Nara was the mother of Leah.

Fred was previously married to a woman named Jackie, who is the biological mother of Naje. But when Naje was only 10 months old, Jackie passed away from a terminal illness. Fred had been taking care of Naje by himself ever since. It wasn't until Naje was two years old when Fred found another woman in his life. The woman's name was Nara.

Nara, just like Fred, was a single parent. Nara and her ex-husband, Yoshi, were divorced when Leah was 11 months old. Almost a year. After Nara and Yoshi divorced, Nara and Leah moved to America. Nara had full custody, of course. Even though Nara and Yoshi weren't together anymore, they still stayed in contact because Yoshi still wanted to know how Leah was doing.

Where Fred and Nara met each other was the park. But if it wasn't for Naje and Leah, they probably would've never even hit if off with each other. But the way Leah and Naje met was pretty interesting. One day, Fred and Nara were spending quality time with their kid in the park. Once it was getting a little late, Nara and Fred went to get their kid and take them home. When Nara called for Leah, Leah tripped. She was running to her mom, but while she was running, she tripped. At the right place and right time, Naje was there to help her up off the ground. Fred and Nara saw the whole thing. Once they found out that that was the other's and found out that the other was a single parent, they started dating.

About after 6-7 months of dating, Fred and Nara got married. Making Leah and Nara's last name Miller and also making Leah and Naje step-siblings. Naje was a year and five months older than Leah. Naje was born in 1996 and Leah was born in 1997; 4 days before Christmas.

 _ **Fred and Leah:**_ The relationship Fred and Leah had was just how a father-daughter relationship should be. Fred use to read Leah bedtime stories, played with Leah's dolls together, and played childish games such as patty cake from time to time. There were even times when Leah got scared at night, Fred would sleep with her in her bed for that night. But by far the best thing the two have done together is go to the father-daughter dance every year. They also share the same birth month.

 _ **Naje and Nara:**_ Not forgetting his biological mother, Jackie, but Nara is the closest thing to a mom that Naje has ever had. Nara has let Naje cook with her, whenever Naje got a cut, Nara was always there to take care of it. Just like when Fred and Leah go to father-daughter dances, Nara and Naje go to the mother-son dance every year.

 _ **Naje and Leah:**_ These two have been like peas in a pod since day one. They're inseparable. One is rarely ever seen without the other. Sure like most siblings, they do fight and argue. But they make up, get over it, and move on. They have a great sibling relationship. That sums it up right there. There was even a significant time when they were still baby age where Naje took the bite of a venomous snake to protect Leah from it. That's something Leah always remember. No matter how close they are, Leah knows that that's the closest she's ever lost her brother.

They've gotten accustomed to calling the other mom and dad, son and daughter, and sister and brother. In another words, they are proud to call one another family.


	2. Chapter 2

It was summer in June of 2012. The students were out of school for a week now. At least they were for the schools Naje and Leah were going to. Leah had just graduated from 8th grade and Naje just finished his freshmen year of high school. So the next time they go back to school, Leah and Naje will be going to the same school again.

It was a Friday night and Fred and Nara decided to go out for a nice, romantic dinner date. Nara wore a black dress that stopped just an inch above her knees, black heels, and tied her hair in a ponytail. Fred wore a black, short sleeves buttoned shirt, black suit pants, black dress shoes, and a gold watch on his left wrist.

Naje and Leah were in the living room sitting on the couch together watching Rugrats. Their favorite childhood cartoon. Probably their favorite cartoon ever. For so many reasons, too. With the exception of having friends since they were babies, but there are a lot of similarities with Rugrats and this step-family.

"Ok kids, we're heading out on our date now." Fred said to the kids.

"Are you guys on a CIA mission?"Leah asked.

"What makes you think that?" Fred asked her.

"Because of all that black you guys are wearing!" Leah said.

"Like the Men in Black. Except it's a man and a woman so it's The Man and Woman in Black." Naje added.

"Ha Ha." Nara sarcastically laughed. "Very funny you two."

"I know right? We're hilarious." Leah said. Then she gave Naje a high-five.

"But you guys look good. Hope you enjoy yourselves tonight." Naje said.

"Thanks Naje. And we will." Nara said.

Nara gave Naje a kiss on his forehead. "Mooooooooooom."

Fred gave Leah a kiss on her forehead. "Daaaaaaaaaaad."

Fred and Nara could only laugh. Then they gave their biological kid a head hug.

"See you guys later tonight. If you're still up." Fred said.

"We most likely will be." Said Leah.

"Well alright then. See you when we get back then." Fred said.

"Later kids. We love you." Nara said.

"Later mom. Later dad." Leah said.

"We love you guys too." Naje added.

Fred and Nara walked out the door and were on their way.

"Did you notice that you put two movies together when you said The Man and Woman in Black?" Leah asked Naje.

"I did! I was wondering if anyone else caught on." Naje said.

"I did." Leah said as she raised her arm up as if she accomplished something. Naje slowly put her arm down, shaking his head.

"No, Leah. No." Naje said. Leah playfully pushed him.

"Shut up." She joked. Naje got up and went into the kitchen. He grabbed two packs of bite size muffins. He walked back into the living room and sat back onto the couch with Leah, handing her one of the packs.

"Thanks bro." Leah said to him. The two went back to watching Rugrats.

"Naje.." Leah called.

"Yea?" Naje answered.

"I freakin love Rugrats." Leah said.

"Of course you do. So do I. It's been our favorite Nickelodeon cartoon ever since we were still babies." Naje implied.

"Isn't it weird how our family is basically the Rugrats? Like I'm Kimi, you're Chuckie, dad is Chaz, and mom is Kira. I don't wanna get into details but you know what I mean." Leah went on.

"Except me and dad aren't white." Naje said. Leah gave Naje a little nudge on his shoulder.

"Duhhh you doofus."

"But yeah I know exactly what you mean. And that's why we love it so much because we can relate to those characters! Not many people can understand them the exact same way we can."

"I still wish we were babies sometimes." Leah said.

"Well we're not. My birthday's next month, and heck, you're gonna be in high school in a few months." Naje mentioned.

"I know.. You're already there. We're growing up so fast." Leah stated.

"And just to let you know, the first Friday of the week when school starts back, all the freshmen get put in the trash. So bring an extra outfit that day." Naje notified her.

Leah gave Naje a look. "Ain't nobody puttin' me in the trashcan." Leah said.

"Don't worry. I'll put you in the so no one else would." Naje said.

"I'll tell mom and dad if you do!" Leah said.

"I was kidding, Leah. No one's putting anyone in the trash so don't worry. Tattletale." Naje said.

"Shut it." Lead told him. "How's it like there anyway?"

"You remember when you first came to the middle school? Yeah it's just like that. Except you're going up another level of education."

"Will you show me around and stuff like that? The only time I've gone there was when we went to a few sports game, like football when you were playing and when mom came to pick us up for dentist and doctor appointments."

"Of course. Don't worry. Big brother's got you."

"Great, thanks. Kinda nervous just thinking about it. Even though school just got out a week ago." Leah said.

"That's a natural feeling. I felt the same way going into my freshmen year. But you'll be okay. We'll be going to the same school once again." Naje told her.

"I'm so puny." Leah randomly said. Naje chuckled.

"Of course you are. You've always been that way."

"I'm only 5'2 and 110 pounds. I'm gonna look like I'm still in 8th grade." Leah complained.

"And mom's almost as tall as I am. She's 5'8. Dad's 5'10. I'm 5'10.. and a half. That makes me the tallest of the family." Naje said.

"Showoff." Leah said. "I'm thinking of playing a sport. Most likely soccer."

"Go for it. Then we'll both be high school athletes." Naje supported.

"I'm gonna tell mom and dad I wanna play soccer when they get back home then." Leah confirmed.

"You go girl."

"Tomorrow's movie night, right?" Leah asked.

"Yep." Naje replied.

"Awesome. Probably gonna watch animated movies again. I don't mind. I wanna watch the Rugrats in Paris movie though." Leah said.

"You know that movie makes us cry every time we watch it." Naje said.

"Yeah, but like you said earlier, we can relate to it." Leah mentioned.

"You're right. And that movie does make me appreciate you guys more every time I watch it." Said Naje.

"Aww Naje. You're gonna make me cry now." Leah said while giggling and laying her head on his shoulder for a moment.

"But I love you guys. And sure that movie makes me appreciate you guys more, but I appreciate you guys everyday. Hardly do I ever say anything corny like that, but I do mean it." Naje went on.

"Hey, I feel the exact same way. I love my family." Leah said.

"You better, punk." Naje joked.

"Be quiet."

"Now we still have a 5 hour marathon of Rugrats to watch so let's get to watching!" Naje said.

"Let's get to watching then!" Leah agreed.

Naje and Leah went on to watch Rugrats for the next several hours. And ironically, the episodes where Kimi and Kira became a new characters of the cast all came on. So it was like they were watching themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

It was close to midnight when Nara and Fred came back home. Naje and Leah were still up, watching the last show of the Rugrats marathon.

"Hey guys." Nara greeted them.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." Naje and Leah both said.

"You guys are still up. Just like Leah said." Fred mentioned.

"Told you." Leah said.

"And watching Rugrats still? How long has it been on?" Fred asked.

"It's a marathon. But this is the last one." Naje responded.

"Aww. I love Rugrats." Nara said.

"Mom, we all love Rugrats. That's no secret." Naje replied.

"How was the date by the way?" Leah asked them.

"It was great. Everything went well." Fred answered.

"Where did you guys even go?" Naje asked.

"Dairy Queen." Nara said.

Leah and Naje looked at each other, then looked at their parents.

"Really?" Naje said.

"That's not a date. " Leah followed up.

"I was kidding. Gosh. We went to Lemuria." Nara told them.

"Hmph. Good choice. Haven't been to that place since we went there for my birthday last year." Naje said. "Speaking of my birthday, it's coming up next month already. I'm gonna be 16! Which means I'm getting my license! Woo-hoo!"

"Yep! You're growing up to be a big boy, Naje." Nara said to him.

"You mean MAN?" Naje corrected. Everyone just chuckled.

"He's already big. Look at him. He's taller than all of us." Fred implied.

"Hey guys, since I am getting my license, you guys getting me a new car?" Naje asked them.

"I don't know sweetie. We'll try, but I won't say it's guaranteed. And I also won't say you'll get it sooner than you think." Nara said.

Naje just nodded his head. "Okay. I was just curious. So then me and Leah won't have to take the bus anymore. We can just ride in style."

"I can't wait until I get my license.." Leah moped.

"You won't be able to get your license until next year, sucker! You don't even have your permits yet." Naje teased her.

"I can't wait until December 21, 2012. Then I'll be 15 and I'll be eligible to get them." Leah said.

"Six more months to go babygirl." Fred said. "For me and for you, since we share the same birth month."

"We sure do. December babies!" Leah cheered as she high-fived Fred.

"Your birthday was six months ago and now it's six months away." Naje said.

"Well kids, me and your father are gonna head to bed. I'll cook breakfast for us all in the morning. Grits, eggs, sausage, and bacon." Nara announced.

"Yes!" Leah cheered as she fist bumped in the air.

"Naje, a little assistance with the cooking?" Nara asked.

"Sure thing mom." Naje answered.

"Thanks honey."

"Alright good night kids." Fred said.

"Good night." Leah and Naje said back.

"Oh, and don't forget, We're watching movies tomorrow night." Fred reminded them.

"We didn't forget. We were talking about it while you guys were away." Leah told him.

"Ok good. Good night." Fred said again.

"Night." Said the kids. Then Nara and Fred headed into their bedroom. Naje and Leah watched the last show of Rugrats and went on to watch TV together for a little while longer. Then they both got sleepy so they went to their own rooms and went to bed.

Then morning came. It was 25 minutes past 9. Nara had woken up and slowly got out of bed so she wouldn't disturb Fred. Nara went into Naje's room. He was already up and on his laptop.

"Good morning." Nara said to him.

"Morning mom." Naje greeted back. Naje closed his laptop and went into the bathroom. Nara headed into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. Naje used the bathroom, brushed his teeth and washed his face. Then he walked out only to see Leah approaching.

"Whoa." Said a shocked Naje. "When did you get up?" He asked her.

"I just woke up." She said. "Now move."

"Rude." Naje said. "Why don't you use the other bathroom? We have two, ya know."

"Yeah, but this one's closer and you're just now getting out of it." Leah pointed out.

"Whatever." Naje said then moved out the way so Leah could get into the bathroom.

"You guys about to make breakfast?" Leah asked him.

"Yep." He answered.

"So mom's up?" She asked.

"Duhhhhh." Naje said.

"Shut up. I'm just gonna use the bathroom and go back to sleep until breakfast is ready. Just let me know when it is." Leah said.

"Okie dokie." Naje replied.

"Now get going." Leah said as she closed the door on him.

"Good morning by the way. Sheesh." Naje said.

Leah has always been rude like that in the morning. At least when she first wakes up. But she's only playing. So Naje has gotten use to it. So has Nara and Fred. Naje finally went into the kitchen to help Nara cook breakfast.

"Hey mom. Sorry it took me so long."Naje said to her.

"It's fine honey. Why did it take you so long?" Nara asked.

"Because I caught Ms. Rudie up." He said referring to Leah.

"Oh. She's such a sweetheart in the morning, isn't she?"Nara joked.

"She sure is." Naje said with a sarcastic tone.

For the next hour, Naje and Nara cooked breakfast. She fixed the grits and eggs, he fixed the bacon and sausages. Then breakfast was finally ready.

"Thanks for your help sweetheart." Nara thanked Nara.

"Of course, mom. Of course." He replied.

"Now go wake your father and your sister up as I prepare the plates." Nara requested.

Naje nodded his head. "I'm on it." He went to wake up Fred first. Naje gave a few nudges on his shoulder.

"Hey dad.. Daaaaaaaad." Naje was saying. Fred was beginning to wake up.

"What is it, Naje?" Fred asked.

"Breakfast time." That's all Naje said.

"Okay. Just give me a minute." Fred replied. Then Naje went into Leah's room to wake her up. She was in her bed sleeping like she told him earlier. He sat on her bed and gave a few light shakes on her shoulder.

"Leah, get up." He whispered in her ear. There was no signal that she was waking up.

"LEAHHHHH." He whispered in her again, but a little louder this time. Then Leah opened her eyes and looked back at him.

"Oh, hey. Breakfast ready?" She asked.

"You already know. Now get up." Naje said.

Leah pulled the covers back and sat up. Then Naje went into the kitchen, where the plates were already on the table. He sat down at his usual spot when the family eats breakfast and dinner.

Leah and Fred both exited their rooms at the same time and accidentally bumped into each other.

"Oh excuse me babygirl. I'm sorry." Fred said as he had a light hold of her.

"It's okay dad." She giggled. Fred and Leah went into the bathroom together to brush their teeth.

"So you doing okay this morning?" Fred asked her.

"Yes sir. Are you?" She replied.

"Oh I'm great. Had a good sleep last night. I feel fresh as a new pair of shoes this morning." Fred said.

"That's good. When I woke up, I told Naje to move as I was trying to get into the bathroom. I was already up but then I went back to sleep." Leah said. Fred chuckled.

"You're always so rude in the morning, Leah." Fred said to her.

"Yeah, well, that ain't nothing new." Leah remarked.

Leah and Fred finished up brushing their teeth. They headed to the kitchen to see Naje and Nara already sitting down at the table eating their breakfast already. Everyone sat at their usual spots and they all ate together.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was at the table, enjoying their breakfast and eating together at the table. It was a rectangle shaped table. Naje and Leah sat on one side and Nara and Fred sat on the other side.

"Oh yeah! Mom, dad, I forgot to tell you something that I meant to tell you last night." Leah burst out.

Fred took a sip of his Tropicana orange juice. "What is it, Leah?" He asked her. Naje and Nara were listening.

"I wanna play soccer when I get into high school." Leah announced to them. Nara and Fred looked intrigued.

"So you wanna be a high school athlete like your big brother, huh?" Nara teased.

"I wouldn't say all that." Leah joked. Naje looked at her. "I'm kidding! I love you." Leah said to him. Then Naje smiled then went back to eating.

"But you could say that. He's an athlete in high school, so I wanna be the same thing." Leah said. "Plus, that'll give me something to do. I don't wanna go through my whole high school life without playing at least one sport." She added.

"That's good, sweetheart." Nara said. "We'll help make that happen."

"Yes we will." Fred agreed.

"Awesome! Thanks you guys." Leah said. Then Leah snapped her fingers as if a light bulb popped up from the top of her head.

"Doesn't the high school have a volleyball team?" She asked Naje.

"Yep." He answered.

"I wanna play that too!" Leah shouted.

"Shhh. Okay, Leah. Okay." Fred said. "You didn't have to yell." He said as he chuckled. Leah laughed as well.

"Sorry. I just got excited." She responded.

"So soccer and volleyball?" Nara asked just to be sure.

Leah nodded her head. "Soccer and volleyball."

"You got it." Nara said.

"Yes!" Leah said as she pumped her fist.

Then everyone went back to eat their breakfast and they all finished up. Naje and Leah slouched down in their chairs.

"I'm full now." Naje said.

"Me too." Said Leah.

"Good. Means you won't get hungry for a while." Fred said.

"I'll wash the dishes." Nara said.

"I'll help you out with them, babe." Fred volunteered.

Nara smiled. "Thanks."

"Why don't you guys go feed the dogs." Fred told them.

"Alright." Said Naje.

"Will do." Said Leah.

Then Leah and Naje went out the kitchen as Fred and Nara began washing the dishes. The kids went to go feed their dogs. The family had three dogs. A Rottweiler named Troy, a German Shepherd named Roman, and a Siberian Husky named Frosty. The dogs were all males and were only a year old. The family adopted all three a year ago when they were still puppies.

Like always, the dogs were so happy to see the kids after not seeing them for a few hours. Whether it's the first time seeing them today or whenever the kids came back from school. The dogs showed their jubilance to the kids by licking them and jumping on them. And the kids loved them back. The kids fed them Pedigree as always. The dogs love it.

"Hey, Naje." Leah called him.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Ever heard of this game called The Walking Dead?" She asked.

"The Walking Dead made a game based off the TV show?" Asked Naje.

"Well not really, but a few characters from the show were featured in the game. Only Glenn and Hershel." Leah said.

"We love the TV show." Naje said.

"Indeed we do." Leah agreed. "But the other day I was on YouTube and saw a couple of people making playthrough videos of it. It's a pretty cool game."

"Is it on XBOX?" Naje asked.

"Yep. And Playstation. I think it's on IOS as well." Leah answered.

"Well if it has anything to do with The Walking Dead, then I wanna try it out. Haven't read the comics though." Naje said.

"I wanna play it." Leah said.

"Is it out in stores?" Naje asked.

"Unfortunately no. You have to purchase it in the game store through the system." Leah informed him. "Oh. I forgot. It's also on PC on Steam."

"Should we ask mom and dad if they'll purchase it for us?" Naje asked.

"Purchase what?" Asked Nara, who heard that question as she was passing by the room. The kids paused for a second.

"Oh, umm, this game that we wanna try out.." Leah said in a cringy voice.

"What game?" Nara asked.

"It's called The Walking Dead." Leah said.

"Like the TV show?" Asked Nara.

"Yep. Like the TV show. Kinda.." Said Leah.

"Show it to me." Nara requested. Leah turned on the XBOX 360, which her and Naje respectively shared. She went into the XBOX store and searched for it and there it was.

"It's only $25?!" Nara said, a bit surprised. "Most of the games you guys have cost $50 and $60."

"Right? And we're only asking, mom." Naje said.

"Yeah. And you know we hardly ask for anything unless we really want it." Leah said, backing him up.

"Alright, alright. I'll get it for you." Nara said. Leah and Naje high-fived each other. Then they hugged Nara.

"Thanks mom!" They both said.

"Your welcome babies." Nara said as she hugged them back.

So Nara went to get her credit card and purchased the game for them with it.

"Thanks again mom." The kids said again.

"No problem guys. Enjoy your game." Nara said and walked out the room and into the living room where Fred was.

So since Leah brought the game up to Naje, it was decided that she was gonna play it. Naje was cool with it. Since Leah watched someone play the first episode already, she already knew what was gonna happen. After an hour and a half, Leah played the first episode as Naje watched on.

"Wow.. that was good." Naje said, giving his thoughts about the game so far.

"It really was. I enjoyed it." Leah responded, also giving her thoughts. "And what's great is that we don't have to wait long for the next episode to release because it comes out later this month."

"Niiiiice." Naje said with a cool tone.

"Well that was that." Leah said.

So Leah and Naje chilled together for the rest of the day until it was time for the family to have their movie night.


	5. Chapter 5

It was finally that time of the night the family have been waiting for. Movie night. Everyone gathered up in the living room and sat on the couch. Fred, Naje, Leah, and Nara sat in that order from left to right. They had a Smart TV in the living room so that's where they were gonna watch movies from. They went to a website named afdah. A movie site that has about every movie on there you can ever think of.

First, Nara picked a comedy movie and they all watched it. Then, Fred picked an action movie and they all watched it. Now it was time for Naje and Leah to pick a movie for everyone to watch. They already had the same movie in mind.

"Now it's our turn to pick a movie." Naje said.

"And you guys already know what we're choosing." Said Leah.

"No, we don't. What could it possibly be that you guys have chosen?" Fred said with sarcasm.

"Your sarcasm is very easy to read, dad." Leah pointed out.

"What movie are you guys picking though?" Fred asked. "Even though like you said, we already know."

Naje and Leah looked at each other with smirks on their faces. "RUGRATS IN PARIS!" They simultaneously said and high-fived each other. Nara and Fred shook their heads with smirks on their faces as well.

"If we had a million dollars for every time someone here has watched that movie, whether it was one person, all together, etc, we'd be the richest family to ever live." Fred stated.

"If only that was the case.. Then I'd have no problem watching it for 24 hours everyday for the rest of my life." Leah said.

"You said it.' Fred agreed.

"This movie just never gets old and it never will. Never ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER!" Naje said. "We just have so much in common with this movie that it's scary." He added.

"Except that me and mom moved to the United States. Also we didn't live in Paris and you and dad didn't visit there." Leah said.

"We get it, Leah. We already know." Naje said.

Leah gave him a little nudge on his shoulder. "Shut up."

"This movie always does get to me. Though I try not to let it, but it just does." Nara said.

"No crying tonight!" Naje said to everyone.

"Yeah. There shall be no tears in this house tonight!" Leah agreed.

"You two are gonna be the first ones to cry. Cry like little babies." Nara teased.

"Exactly!" Fred said.

"Probably! But now, it is time to watch our favorite family movie to watch together as a family." Leah announced.

"I'm getting chills for some reason. I don't know why so don't ask." Naje said.

"Eh, you'll be okay." Leah joked.

"Shut up. It's been a little while since I've watched this too." Naje added.

"Well guess what? After a while, you're about to watch it again." Leah said.

"For like the 400th time." Naje exaggerated.

Leah searched the movie and pulled it up. "There it is everyone. Just look at the movie cover for a few seconds and let what you already know what's gonna happen sink in.." Leah said with a relaxing voice. And just for the heck of it, everyone did just that.

"Here we go.." Leah said as she clicked onto the movie.

For the next hour and nearly a half, the movie was finally over. As expected, there were tears being shed from watching the movie. And like Nara said, Naje and Leah were the first ones to cry. Nara and Fred teared up too. Everyone cried! They can't help it. They just feel this movie too much.

"You were right, mom. Me and Leah were the first ones to cry.." Naje admitted.

"It's okay darling. Your father and I cried too." Nara said.

"Why are we acting like this is something new to us? We all expected tears!" Leah said.

"I started crying because you guys did. Which wasn't until the end when everyone was dancing at the wedding. Then Naje and Leah started to hold each other and cry.. So I just let it out." Fred went on.

"By the way, Naje started crying a few seconds before I did. Just saying." Leah stated.

"No I didn't!" Naje protested.

"Yes you did! Don't lie." Leah said.

"Okay? So what if I did? You were literally crying on my shoulder." Naje mentioned. "Now I'm gonna have to change this shirt before I go to bed because you left your tears all over it."

Leah giggled and gave him another nudge on his shoulder. "Stop talking." She said.

Nara sighed. "Well that was our movie night. I had a blast just sitting here with my family. We should do this more often." Nara said.

"I agree, babe. This was fun." Fred said.

"We should!" Naje said.

"Definitely." Leah said. So they all agreed on it.

"Well I'm calling it a night. I'm off to bed." Fred said. "Coming, babe?"

"Yeah honey. I'll be right behind you." Nara replied. "Good night kids."

Everyone exchanged hugs to one another. Except Leah and Naje; because they were gonna stay up. Nara and Fred went off to their bedroom. Naje and Leah stood there watching the ending credits of the movie. Then suddenly, Naje kissed Leah on her forehead.

"Ewwwwww! What was that for?" Leah asked him.

"What? I can't kiss my own sister?"Naje said.

"No you can't. It's gross and weird." Leah joked.

Naje gave her a nudge on her shoulder this time. "Oh hush."

Leah giggled and stood up on her tippy toes to give Naje a kiss on his cheek. "Love you bro." Leah said.

Naje put his arm around her shoulder. "I love you too sis."

Now they gave each other a hug. After the ending credits finally ended, they went into their own separate rooms and relaxed until they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was morning time. Everyone was still in the bed except Nara, who was in the kitchen making pancakes. But after a while, everyone was starting to wake up. Fred was the first. He met Nara in the kitchen. Fred wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her on her cheek. She smiled as she continues to cook.

"Morning babe." Fred greeted.

"Morning sweetie." Nara replied. "The pancakes are almost done."

"Great. I'm just in time then." He said as he took a seat.

"Yes you are. Are the kids still asleep?"

"They probably are." Fred said.

As he said that, the kids ironically came out of their own rooms. They saw each other and smiled, but didn't say anything. They began walking to the kitchen. Fred saw them coming down.

"Never mind. There they go." Fred notified Nara.

Naje and Leah still weren't saying anything. They just sat in their usual seats. Fred looked at them with concern.

"Well good morning guys." He bursted out, leaning back in his chair and holding his arms out.

"Morning dad." Leah said.

"Good morning." Naje said.

"Awfully quiet this morning. That's not like you two." Fred said.

"We literally just woke up like a minute ago so we're not so energetic right now." Leah said.

"Good point." Fred said.

Nara was done with making the pancakes and gave everyone their plates. She joined everyone else at the table and they all said grace together. After that, everyone began to dig in. Naje and Leah were still silent. Fred looked at them back and forth. The kids just continued to eat, not paying attention to anything. Now Nara was concerned.

"Is there something wrong, babies?" Nara asked them.

"I'm good, mom." Leah assured.

"Yeah, I'm good too." Naje said.

"You sure? It looks like something is bothering you guys." Fred thought.

"We're okay guys, trust us." Leah said. Naje just nodded his head.

"If you say so, sweeties." Nara said.

So then everyone continued to eat their pancakes. Naje and Leah got done at the same time. They got up, washed their own dishes, and thanked Nara for making breakfast this morning. Then they left the kitchen.

Hours had gone on by. It was just barely past 7 near night time. Naje and Leah still had been silent for most of the day. They even hardly spoke to each either, which is so unusual. Something was eating them both up inside. Leah decided to break the silence between her and her brother.

Leah approached his bedroom door and knocked on it. "Come on in." Naje said. Leah slowly opened the door and took a peek. She smiled and came all the way in. She also closed the door. Naje was just watching TV while sitting on his bed.

"Hey bro." Leah greeted him as she sat next to him on his bed.

"Hey Leah. What's up?" Naje responded.

"Oh, not much. I just wanted to check on you. You've been kind of quiet all day." Leah said.

"So have you." Naje mentioned.

"Yeah, I know. It's unlike us to be this quiet. Normally when one of us is this silent, that means something is bothering us." Leah stated.

"True." Naje agreed.

"So there is something kinda bothering me." Leah announced. Naje turned down the volume on his TV a little bit.

"Oh yeah? Tell me. I wanna know." Naje said to her.

"Well... my dad texted me last night." Leah said.

"Fred?" Naje asked.

"No, my dad." Leah said.

"Ok, Fred. Your dad is my dad. Just like your mom is my mom. Fred legally adopted you as his daughter and Nara legally adopted me as her son. Why would dad texting you bother you? In fact, why would he text you when he's in the same house?" Naje said.

"No, you dummy! My biological dad, Yoshi!"Leah said more specifically.

"Ohhhhh... Hold on. I have the same question. Why would Yoshi texting you bother you?" Said Naje. "You guys contact each other all the time."

"Yeah, but this time was different. It had been months since we've spoken to one another. About 3 or 4 to be exact. He texted me saying that he loves me, misses me, proud of me for graduating from middle school, and hopes that everything is going good for me and everyone else. Everyone as in you, mom, and dad of course."

"Oh..." Naje said softly. "Well did you say anything back to him?"

"Yeah. I basically repeated everything he said to me. Y'know, told him I love him, miss him, and hope everything is going good for him and his wife as well."

"Well that's good then." Naje said to her.

"It shouldn't have bothered me the way it did and still does a little, but it did/does. I had a hard time going to sleep last night because of it, too. Tossing and turning and thinking. It took me about an hour to finally fall asleep. I guess it affected me so much because we watched the Rugrats in Paris movie the same night he texted me and it made me realize how much I really do miss him. It's been about 2 and a half years ever since I've seen him in person. Since the 2009 Christmas, I think. Yeah, that. Don't get me wrong though; I love our dad, Fred, oh so much, and I know me and my biological dad, Yoshi, talk all the time despite our time zone, which is 13 hours apart, but it would really be good to see him in person again." Leah went on.

Naje sat there taking in every word coming out of Leah's mouth. Then he placed his arm around her shoulder. "Leah, I'm sure you'll see him again. And you best believe he wants to see you again just as much as you wanna see him. That's why he texted you when he did. He even said that he missed you. So that must means he wishes he could see you. And the one thing I know best about Yoshi is that he loves his little girl. Which is you." Naje said.

Leah smiled, courtesy of Naje's words. "Thanks, Naje. Thank you so much." She said. "I believe that I WILL see him again. One of these days."

"As a big brother, it is my job to make my little sister feel better." Naje stated.

"Well, I do feel a little better, but not a lot better. Now I wanna know what's been bothering you. Then I'll feel much better. Everything was good last night, but this morning and so on was bleh." Leah said.

"Well first, I'm gonna say this. You weren't the only one affected by the Rugrats in Paris movie last night." Nara stated.

"What do you mean?" Leah asked.

"I had a dream last night. It was about... my mom. No, not Nara. My biological mother, Jackie. It was about me living my life with her if she was still alive. From a baby all the way up to my current age. I know I didn't know Jackie enough because she passed before I was even a year old, but I believe that if she was still alive, then I believe she would've been a good mother. But an even sadder part was that you guys weren't in it. But dad was. He was more of a cameo appearance in my dream though. But you or mom weren't a part of it. So that means that I lived a life without you guys in my dream. Seeing how my life has turned out ever since you and mom have came into it, just dreaming of not having you guys in it really freaking bothers me." Naje told her.

Now this time it was Leah who put her arm around Naje's shoulder. "Naje... I believe your mom, Jackie, would've been a good mother as well. Sure, I didn't know her at all. Never met her. But if the mom we share has treated you the way she has been for all these years, just imagine how your biological mother would've been. Maybe even better. Not taking anything away from our mom whatsoever. And the part about not having us in your dream? Well, I'm just glad that we did come into your life. Dad's life too. The same could be said the other way around. Me and mom are glad that you and dad came into our lives." Leah went on.

"Thank you, Leah. That really does mean a lot coming from you. But who else could it come from?" Naje said. He placed his arm back around Leah's shoulder as she still had hers around his.

"Exactly." Leah giggled. "Besides me, dad, or mom."

"I'm just glad we got that out of our systems by telling what's been on our mind to each other. Now we should tell mom and dad." Naje said.

"Yeah, we should. I feel bad that we lied to them saying we were okay this morning when we really weren't." Leah said.

"Then let's go and tell them." Naje said.

"No need to." Said Fred as he and Nara came into the room. "We heard everything."

"Mom! Dad! You guys were ease dropping?" Leah asked.

"Yes we were." Fred admitted. "We heard you guys talking, which is something you guys haven't been doing a lot of today." Fred and Nara sat down on the bed with them.

"Like Fred said, we heard everything. From Leah missing Yoshi to Naje dreaming about Jackie." Nara said. "Let's start off with you, Leah. It's no secret that I do talk to Yoshi every once in a while. And every time I do talk to him, he always mentions your name. Wanting me to tell you that he asked about you, which I do, and that he misses you. Also like Naje said, he really loves you and can't wait to see you again." Nara said.

Leah felt tears slowly streaming down both of her eyes. She wiped them away as she began to weep a little. Everyone made a group hug around her and consoled her.

"It's okay babygirl." Fred said. "It's okay to cry."

"No it's not because it's gonna make one of us cry." Naje said. Leah sniffled a few times and continued to wipe her eyes. She eventually stopped.

"Now you, Naje. About dreaming of Jackie." Said Fred. "Naje, Jackie was a wonderful person. She was a great wife as well. Because I know personally what kind of person she was, I know she would've been a great mother. In fact, she was one to you for the first ten months before she passed. I think about her too, and Nara's completely fine with it." Fred went on. "And what did I always use to tell you whenever you mentioned Jackie to me?"

"That she's looking down at me from heaven." Naje said.

"Bingo."

"You both have a biological parent that you miss and think of. That's okay. But the best thing to remember is that all four of us have each other." Naje stated.

"And that's how it'll always be." Fred assured them.

"We love you both very much." Nara said as she grabbed Fred's hand.

"No matter what, we're a family." Said Fred.

"We love you guys too." Naje and Leah both said. Everyone stood up and group hugged. Then they all hugged one another.

"Now it's time for me to make dinner." Nara told them.

"I'll help you out babe." Fred said.

"I wanna help too." Naje said.

"So do I." Leah said. Everyone all smiled.

"Well alright." Fred said as he clapped his hands together. "Let's go make dinner." He added.

" _As a family._ " They all said together.


	7. Chapter 7

An entire month had gone by. It was July now. Not much has really been happening. Except for Naje, who's been going to summer workouts for football. Lifting weights and working on conditioning. But that was really it. Even that was nothing new though.

The date was July 17, 2012. Not only was that day exactly one week from Naje's 16th birthday, but it was a very special and important day for the Millers. In particular, Fred and Nara. Today was their 13 year anniversary of being married. They got married on this day 13 years ago. July 17, 1999. Naje was only 2 years old and Leah was only a year old. That was the day Fred, Nara, Naje, and Leah all became a family.

The anniversary party was being held in their backyard. There was a wedding platform, cake and other desserts, chairs for the attendance members with a shade cloth over the chairs to protect everyone from the sun since it was summer. So you know it was hot. They also hired a priest. Their neighbors/friends were all invited and were in attendance. Kids and adults. The neighbors all had two other kids of their own. It was actually very few people there, counting 20 people. 24 in all if you count the Miller family. But no one was complaining. They all felt like family which was good enough for them.

It was 10:30 in the morning. The party didn't start until 12 noon. The men of the neighborhood were in the Millers house getting ready and the women of the neighborhood were in Maria and John's (one of the neighbor couples) house getting ready in there. Fred and Nara decided to spend a night in separate houses from each other since it felt like the right thing to do before the party for their anniversary. So Nara and Leah stayed a night over at John and Maria's house. Naje was already dressed up. He was wearing a normal tuxedo. With diamond stud earrings in both his ears to make him look more cooler. He went into the living room and stared at all the family photos on the wall and on the shelves. The photos put a happy and proud smile on his face. Almost making him want to cry, but he was probably gonna save that part until the party started.

Naje was talking and chilling with his friends (Michael, Travis, and Dylan; who all also play football with him for the high school.) to pass the time. The guys were wearing tuxedos as well. Unlike the Rugrats, Naje haven't been friends with these guys since they were in diapers, but he has been friends with them since the 1st grade. Dylan was actually the youngest of the four. He was also born in a different year as the other guys were born in 96. Dylan was born in 97 along with Leah. Dylan was 7 months older than Leah as his birthday is in May and Leah's is in December. They were also in the same grade.

In the other house, Leah was also dressed up. Sitting on the couch with the other girls (Michelle, Taylor, and Nicole). Leah was wearing a white dress with her silver necklace with a silver heart symbol on it and a silver wrist chain on her left wrist. The other girls were also wearing white dresses. Just like the males, Leah has not known the girls since they were babies, but have met them ever since she was in elementary school. Specifically when Leah was in first grade. The other girls were all a grade higher than she was. Leah was also born in a different year as the girls as they were born in 96. But Taylor was born in the same year as her just like Dylan is. But Taylor was the oldest born in 97 as she was born in February.

Thirty minutes had gone by and everyone but Fred, Nara, and the folks who were walking them down the aisle were all arriving to the Miller's backyard where the party was being held. Naje and Leah had spotted and greeted each other with a big embrace. They kept hugging for a while, almost breaking into tears. Tears of joy of course. Because they were so happy for their parents. But they weren't just happy for their parents. As mentioned earlier, this day is also the day Naje and Leah became siblings. So they were happy about that too.

"Happy anniversary big brother, on becoming my big brother." Leah said to Naje as they were still hugging.

"Right back at you, little sis. I'm glad to have you as my sister for 13 years now." Naje responded. Then they broke away from the hug. Leah wiped her eye with her finger, feeling as if she was gonna start crying right now. But like Naje, she was holding the tears in until the party officially began.

"I'm glad to have you too." Leah said. "I can't believe we stayed in different places yesterday though. That was the first time ever that's happened, wasn't it?" She asked.

"I think so. We have sleepovers with our friends, but let's face it: They're always coming to our house. It's hardly ever us going to one of their houses." Naje said.

"Right?! But oh man I'm so happy right now." Said a jubilant Leah.

"So am I. You're looking great, by the way." Naje complemented her.

"Aww, thanks. You look handsome too." Leah replied.

"Psh. Of course I do. That ain't nothing new." Naje teased.

"For a doofus." Leah added.

"As long as I'm a doofus and handsome, then I'm still good." Said Naje as he pretended to fix his shirt collar.

Leah laughed a little. "Oh shut up."

"But thank you though." Naje said.

"Mhmmm." She jokingly said, giving Naje a light nudge on his arm. "We still have an hour to go until the party starts."

"Yeah I know. Let's just chill and hang out with our friends here to pass the time. Wait it out." Naje suggested.

Leah shrugged her shoulders. "Okay." Leah said.

So Naje and Leah did just that. Talking to their friends. Talking about the old times, school stuff, etc. Now it was 12 noon, which meant it was finally time for the ceremony to get started. Naje and Leah sat in the front row seats together. Everyone else sat wherever they pleased. Fitting music was playing and everyone pulled their phones out to record and take pictures.

First coming out was Fred. He was being accompanied down the aisle with his two buddies John (the husband of Maria and the father of Taylor and Hannah. Hannah is Taylor's 5 year old sister) and Charles (the husband of Alexis and father of Nicole and Joey. Joey was Nicole's 5 year old brother). There were three other male adults named, Steve (the husband of Lillian and the father of Michael and Michelle; who were twins by the way. The reason for their names being identical), Terry (the husband of Susanne and the father of Travis and Shelley. Shelley was Travis's 5 year old little sister), and Brandon (the husband of Kim and the father of Dylan and Cody. Cody was the 5 year old brother of Dylan). As Fred waited on the wedding platform for Nara to come out, he noticed Naje and Leah sitting at the front row. He smiled and waved at him. They did the same.

Now coming out down the aisle was Nara, being accompanied by Maria (the wife of John and the mother of Taylor and Hannah) and Lillian (the wife of Steve and mother of Michelle and Michael). Just like the males, there were three other members of the adult females. Their names were Alexis (the wife of Charles and mother of Nicole and Joey), Susanne (the wife of Terry and mother of Travis and Shelley), and Kim (the wife of Brandon and mother of Dylan and Cody). There names have already been mentioned.

As the ceremony was going on, it was time for Fred and Nara to renew their vows. They talked about how happy they made each other, thankful for being the parents of Naje and Leah, and how much they love the kids and each other. Everyone had already started recording the event and taking pictures, including Naje and Leah. Then the renewals of their vows were done.

But what happened next was nostalgic for the Millers. Terry had a projector with him. He turned it on and it reflected on the white wall of the wedding platform. What he played were events from past anniversary ceremonies and Fred and Nara's actual wedding day. The projector didn't have anyone else but the Miller family members. Naje and Leah were trying their hardest not to cry, even though they had every right to. But what really tugged the heart strings was when the film played a clip of Naje and Leah from Fred and Nara's first year anniversary back in 2000. Naje was 3 and Leah was 2. What the clip showed was Naje and Leah feeding each other the wedding anniversary cake. They had icing smothered all over their mouths, but still continued feeding each other. Then they both eventually hugged each other.

After seeing that, Leah and Naje burst into tears while holding each other. Fred and Nara also teared up as well. In fact, so were some of the others in attendance. That moment alone was already too much.

After a while, the ceremony was finally over. It was wrapping up as the decorations were coming down and everyone was going home. Except the Millers since the whole thing was in their backyard in the first place. They just simply went inside their house.

"Man... That was great." Naje said as he was sniffling a little.

"Yeah, it was. That was the best one by far." Leah said as she was also sniffling.

"We say that every year. Each one is better than the last." Said Naje.

Fred, Naje, Nara, and Leah all group hugged each other.

"We love you guys." Leah and Naje said to their parents.

"Love you too kids." Said Fred and Nara.

"I lost it at the me and Naje feeding each other cake part." Leah mentioned. She wiped her eyes.

"Hey, I did too." Naje admitted. "That was the one thing I couldn't hold my tears in for."

"And the thing is is that I remember it!" Leah said.

"I remember it too! I haven't thought about that in a while. Then when I saw it..." Meanwhile, Fred and Nara kissed each other as they listened to the kids continue to talk.

"I haven't thought about it in a while either, honestly." Leah admitted.

"How often do you guys look at our family photo book?" Nara asked them.

Naje and Leah looked at each other and then looked at their parents. "Not often." They simultaneously said.

"We actually have a picture of you two feeding each other that cake." Nara mentioned.

"Oh yeahhhhhhhhh. We do!" Naje said.

"But as we said, we hardly look into our photo book so we just forgot about it." Leah said.

There were a few seconds of silence. "I think I'm gonna go look at it now." Naje said.

"Yeah me too." Leah followed up.

Then Naje and Leah found the photo book and began to look at old pictures. Fred and Nara looked at the pictures with them. While looking at more than a few, they all ended up crying.


	8. Chapter 8

It was now the day after the anniversary. Everyone had a good night sleep after what had felt to be a long day for them. Naje and Nara were gone. Nara had taken Naje to his summer football workout thing at the high school. So Fred and Leah had the house to themselves until Nara came back from dropping Naje off. But Fred was already up. In the living room watching Animal Planet. Leah, who had just now woken up, joined Fred in the living room.

"Hey dad." Leah greeted. She wiped her eyes, like most people would when they first wake up.

"Good morning sweet pea." Fred said to her. Leah sat next to him on the couch.

"Pee isn't sweet." Leah joked.

"Not that kind of pee." Fred said. They both chuckled together.

"Is mom and Naje gone?" She asked him.

"Yep. She's dropping him off to football practice so she should be back anytime soon."

"Okie dokie then." Fred and Leah sat together watching whatever was going on on Animal Planet.

"Ew that snake looks disgusting." Leah said.

"You say that about every snake you see. You're just scared of them." Fred teased.

"Yes I am. I hate snakes. With all my heart. And you know why, dad..."

Fred let out a sigh. "Yeah.. I do sweetheart."

"Because of Naje.. He gotten bitten by one in order to prevent me from getting bitten by it instead. That was about 10 years ago. I was only 4 at the time and he was 6."

"It wasn't your fault Leah." Fred said, consoling her.

"I know but.. it could've been me. Probably should've.."

"Leah, stop. Don't talk like that. Don't say that." Fred said.

"Okay, okay. You're right. I'm sorry. I just really hate snakes. I use to be just scared of them, which I still am, but that's all I felt towards them. Just fear. Ever since Naje got bitten by one, I have straight up hatred for them."

"I know, Leah. I know."

"And I felt so helpless seeing Naje laying on that hospital bed because at the time I felt as if it was my fault he got bitten all to begin with.." Leah said as her voice was starting to crack a little. Fred had a hold of her.

"No, no, no. Don't cry. Please don't." Fred said to her calmly. Leah cleared her throat and got her bearings together.

"Sorry about that, dad. Got a little emotional. You can understand why." Leah said. Fred released his hold of her.

"I do, babygirl. I do." Fred said.

"But since that happened, I've wanted to become a doctor ever since. And I will stop at NOTHING-" Leah held her arm up with her index finger pointing up in the air. "Until I become one." She finished. Fred smile and rubbed across her back.

"You'll accomplish that goal sweetheart." Fred said.

"It's not a goal, dad. It's a dream." She corrected him.

"You'll accomplish that dream then." He said. "I believe you will."

"Thanks, dad." Leah said. "Hey you know what else is disgusting though?"

"What?" Fred asked.

"This!" Leah pounced on Fred and blew her morning breath all in his face. He was holding her back, but she was still blowing it in his face. Fred was laughing and trying to hold his breath at the same time. Eventually, Leah stopped.

"That was disgusting!" Fred agreed.

"Of course it is! I haven't brushed my teeth yet!" Leah stated. She blew her breath into her hand and sniffed her own breath.

"Oh my goodness." Leah said, reacting to the smell of her breath. "That smells terrible."

"Ya think?!" Fred said.

"Be right back." Leah said. Leah went into the bathroom to brush her teeth then came back. Fred had an air freshening can and he was spraying it into the air. Leah gasped and had her mouth wide open.

"DAAAAAAD!"

"What did I do?"

"My breath wasn't that bad.. Was it?"

"Yes. It's circling around the living room." Fred said.

Leah took a few sniffs. "No it's not."

"Not anymore because I just freshened the air up." Fred mentioned.

"You're just exaggerating. Geez." Leah told him.

Seconds later, Nara came back from dropping Naje off. She was first greeted by Leah, who gave her a big hug.

"MOOOOOOOM!" Leah greeted her as she hugged her. Nara hugged her back.

"Hey there sweetie." Nara directed to Leah. Nara noticed Fred spraying the air still. She made a funny curious look at him.

"Don't worry about him. He's losing it." Leah said.

"Am not. She blew her breath all in my face and it was bad to the bones." Fred mentioned. Leah and Nara both laughed together.

"What a clown you are, dad."

Fred finally stopped spraying. Then he got up and kissed Nara.

"Hey baby." Fred properly greeted.

"Hey honey." Nara responded.

"Ewwwwwww gross." Leah joked.

"Oh hush." Fred said. Leah giggled. She then grabbed the air freshening can Fred was using. She took it and it was empty. Leah gave Fred a look like "Really bro?"

"Oops.. sorry." Fred said.

"Now YOU have to get another bottle because you unnecessarily, for no reason whatsoever used it all up." Leah stated.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know. I'll get another bottle as I pick Naje up." Fred notified.

Leah tossed him the empty bottle. Fred caught it. "Thank you. Now get rid of the bottle." Leah lightly demanded.

Fred dropped the bottle into the trashcan. "Happy?"

"Very." Leah said as she made the most innocent smile. Nara smiled and shook her head at the way Leah and Fred were acting.

"You two.." Nara said.

"We're amazing, aren't we? Well I'm amazing. Dad? He's eh." Leah joked. Fred chuckled.

"Wooooooow okay Leah. Okay." Fred said, still chuckling.

"Remember guys: Naje's birthday is in 6 more days." Nara mentioned.

"Yes, mom. We already know. We should just have the party in our backyard just like the ceremony we had yesterday for you and dad." Leah said.

"You think Naje would want that again?"Nara asked.

"Mom, this is Naje we're talking about." Leah reminded her.

"She's got a point." Fred agreeing with Leah.

"He wouldn't mind that at all. Naje's not selfish or spoiled. He'll just be happy to have us there. You know we three are a must to be a part of anything that means something to him. 2 out of 3 of us doesn't count for him." Leah went on.

"Yeah, you're right. It's settled then. We'll have his birthday party in our backyard." Nara confirmed.

"Great!" Cheered Leah.

"Now let's just chill and wait until it's time for our boy to come home." Fred suggested.

"Okay." Leah agreed.

"I'm in." Said Nara.

So that's what they did. For the next two hours, Leah, Fred, and Nara all sat in the living room together watching TV until it was time for Naje to come home. And it was time.

"Okay ladies. I'm off to bring Naje back." Fred notified them.

"Alright sweetie." Nara said.

"And don't forget to get another air freshening can!" Leah reminded him.

"I won't. I'll be back."

"See you when you get back honey." Said Nara.

"Later, dad." Leah said.

Fred made his way out the door and on his way to pick Naje up. The family's golden boy.


	9. Chapter 9

About 30 minutes later, Fred and Naje made their way back home. Nara was in her and Fred's bedroom taking a nap while Leah was still in the living room watching TV. So she was the first to greet them as they walked into the house. She got up off the couch and hugged Naje as if she hadn't seen him in 5 years.

"NAJEEEEEEEEEE! Oh my God I missed you so much big brother!" Leah said. Naje hugged Leah back giving Leah a few pats on her back.

"Leah.. I was only gone for 2 and a half hours." He replied as he was chuckling. "You act as if you haven't seen me in 5 years."

"But it felt like 5 years. Plus, I did see you in 2007. Everyday. Earth to Naje, WE LIVE TOGETHER."

"I was just hyperbole-ing." Naje said.

"Just say that you were over exaggerating. Hyperbole-ing isn't even a word." Leah said.

"You're the one that was being literal and stuff saying "Oh, but I did see you everyday in 2007." and stuff like that."

"Don't ruin this moment with your moroness."

"Now look who's making up fake word."

"Shut up." Leah said as she playfully slapped Naje on his chest. "I see your workouts are showing some results. Your chest felt tight."

"Of course it is." Naje conceitedly said. Then he started flexing like a showoff. Leah just looked at him, but couldn't help but laugh.

"And that is what I get for praising you."

"Hey, you should've known better."

While Leah and Naje were still talking, Fred handed Leah a new air freshening can he bought. Leah took it and made a smirk.

"Thank you." She said.

"Mhmmm." Fred replied.

"So, Naje. Let me tell you what dad did earlier while you were gone.." Leah began.

"No, no, no. Leah, tell Naje what YOU did first." Fred said.

"Okay so this morning while you were gone, I blew my morning breath into dad's face, right?"

"And it smelt baaaaaaaad." Fred added.

"It did." Leah admitted. "But dad took things out of proportion by spraying an entire air freshening can because apparently my breath floated around in the air."

"It wasn't the ENTIRE bottle. Just the rest of it. If I had to guess, it was like 3 or 4 inches of spray left." Said Fred.

"Which is a lot actually." Leah stated.

"But it was worth every spray." Fred said.

"No it wasn't. You were just trying to be funny. Which you clearly failed at." Leah said, facepalming.

"Harsh.." Fred said as he put his hand on his chest. Then he and Leah, along with Naje just laughed.

"I still love you dad." Leah assured.

"I love you too but dang girl."

"You guys are too much. Why were you even blowing your breath in his face?" Naje asked.

"Because I caaaaaaaaaaaan."

"Of course you can."

"Can not." Fred corrected.

"Well, too late. It's done now." Said Leah.

"Where's mom?" Naje asked.

"She's in the bed taking a nap." Leah notified.

"Cool beans. I'm gonna go take a shower and then I'm taking a nap myself." Naje said.

"Aww, I was hoping we'd play video games together." Leah said.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll just take a nap later then."

"Yes!" Leah cheered.

Naje went on to take his shower as Leah and Fred were in the living room watching TV together, just how they started off their morning. And of course, Nara was still taking her nap. 15-20 minutes later, Naje got done with his shower, put fresh house clothes on then went into the living room to let Leah know he was ready to pay video games with her.

They went into Naje's room since the game system was in his room. First, they played Mortal Kombat IX tag team mode. They sat on the bed and began playing.

"Naje, this may be random, but do you remember when we use to think the Rugrats in Paris movie was a created for us?" Leah asked. "Because we found out that it came out almost a year and a half after we became a family."

Naje chuckled. "Yeah, I do. Why?" He asked.

"I don't know. For some reason I just remembered it." Leah said.

"What if it was?" Naje asked.

"Whose to say it wasn't?" Leah said. "But can you imagine how the Rugrats would look if they actually aged?"

"Probably could. Angelica and Susie would be either 23 or 24." Naje thought. "Since they were the two oldest."

"Chuck would maybe be 22 or 23 by now." Leah guessed.

"Phil, Lil, Tommy, and Kimi.. Probably 21 or 22." Naje assumed.

"And Dil. Let's say 20 or 21." Leah said.

"But one thing we know for sure: If they did age progressively, they'd be older than us."

"No doubt."

Nara, who just woke up from her nap, entered the room.

"Hey mom." The kids greeted her. Nara smiled at them.

"Hey kids." She greeted back. The kids scooted over enough to let Nara sit down between them. Leah and Naje were still playing the game. Nara rested her arms on their shoulders.

"How was your workout, Naje?" Nara asked.

"It was great as usual. Made more gains." Leah looked over at him giving him the "really bro?" look. Naje saw her staring at her from his peripheral vision and chuckled. Leah chuckled as well.

"Well that's good. What are you guys doing now?" Nara asked.

"Playing Mortal Kombat." Naje said.

"Aaaaaaaaand we just won!" Leah cheered. She and Naje both high-fived each other.

"But how was your nap?" Naje asked Nara.

"It was nice. I have a lot of energy for sure now."

"Cool, cool."

"Where's your father?" Nara asked them both.

"In the living room, still." Said Leah.

"Guess I'll go join him then. You two have fun with your game." Nara said.

"Okay, mom." Leah said.

"We'll see you later." Said Naje. Nara then got up and went into the living room with Fred. Then the dogs, Troy the Rottweiler, Roman the German Shepherd, and Frosty the Husky made their presence know after a while (since Chapter 4) by keeping the kids company. They jumped on the bed and started to lick the kids on their faces and jumping on them.

"Well hello to you guys too." Leah greeted the dogs and in particular, kissing Roman on his cheek. "Remember when we use to wish dogs could talk?"

Naje chuckled as he was patting the dogs. "Yeah. We use to wish a lot of crazy things when we were little."

"Heck yeah we did." Leah agreed. "But sometimes I still wish dogs could talk. Like these three right here. I'd probably be freaked out at first, but it would still be cool if they did."

"And funny." Naje added.

"That too."

An hour later, Naje and Leah decided to give video game playing a break. Now it was time for Naje to take the nap he wanted to take. Naje was already laying down in the bed.

"Enjoy your nap, Naje." Leah told him.

"I will." He assured her.

"Later." Leah said.

"Deuces." Naje replied.

Leah clapped her hands and made kissing sounds with her lips to signal the dogs to leave the room with her and let Naje sleep in peace. Like good dogs, they followed her out of the room. Leah closed the bedroom and Naje was taking his nap. The dogs went into the living room where Fred and Nara still were and Leah went into her own room to watch TV and use her laptop.


	10. Chapter 10

Moving along a few days later. It was the day-or should I say the night before Naje's 16th birthday. It was approximately 11 PM. An hour before his birthday started. Nara and Fred were in their own bedroom. Naje was in his room, along with Leah. They were watching TV. More specifically, they were watching All Grown Up. Which is the sequel TV series of Rugrats, but the babies are actually much older as they're all in middle school.

The episode they were watching was "Petition This." In that episode, Kimi holds a petition to ban the use of cellphones at their school. Angelica uses Chuckie to fight against it. Then, Kimi and Chuckie become mad at each other for the most part of the episode. So mad that they almost decided not to go to their parents (Chas and Kira) 10-year anniversary, but they attended it anyways. But at the end of the episode, Chuckie and Kimi makes up when Tommy shows highlights of Chas and Kira's first wedding on a projector and also show Kimi and Chuckie together as babies. Naje and Leah looked at each other with smirks on their faces. Then, they high-fived each other.

"Sheesh. I'm glad that's never happened to us." Leah said.

"You said it." Naje agreed.

"But it is good that they made up." Leah stated.

"Yeah it is." Naje said. "We're talking like this is our first time watching this episode."

"I know, right? But we've always recapped Rugrats/All Grown Up episodes when we watch them together." Leah mentioned.

"And it's always the same thing." Naje said.

"But we still love to do it."

"You got that right. Still can't believe they argued about something so little such as a cellphone though." Naje thought. "At the time of their parents anniversary nonetheless!" He added.

"Exactly! Let's face it though. Me and you, we've had fights and arguments. Still do sometimes and will have some more in the future about whatever. But we would never get into an argument around the corner of our parents anniversary." Leah went on.

"Especially considering that their anniversary was just 6 days ago." Naje mentioned.

"Yeah. We have better sense than that." Leah said.

"Speaking of 6 days ago, it'll be a full week since our parents anniversary tomorrow. And speaking of tomorrow, or should I say some minutes from now, is my birthday!" Naje cheered. "This is why July is my favorite month of the year. The only full month of the year without school, unless you go to summer school, which thankfully we don't go to. Our parents anniversary. And I already said it, my birthday."

"Sheesh. You're going from 15 to 16, and I'm still waiting to turn 15." Leah moped. "Five more months, Leah. Just five more months." She said to herself.

"Yep. Five more months for you and dad as well. Don't forget about him." Naje mentioned. "His birthday is December 8. Thirteen days before yours."

"And that is why December is my personal favorite month of the year. For three reasons. Just like you have three reasons why you love July. But for December, Dad's birthday, my birthday, and Christmas!" Leah said.

"How about mom? Her birthday is March 22." Naje mentioned. "That's probably the best thing about March. Mom's birthday and spring break."

Leah giggled. "Yeah. It's cool that her and dad are born in the same year. Which is 1971 by the way." Leah added.

"Yes, Leah. I know what year our own parents were born in." Naje assured her.

"Oh hush." As Leah giggled again. Then she sighed. "Just waiting for December."

"Well like we kept saying, December is five months away. My birthday is now 25 minutes away." Naje mentioned.

"Lucky you." Leah smirked and gave Naje a few pats on the back. Naje gave her a look, but with a smirk on his face as well. "But I'm happy for you though."

"Thanks, Leah. Everyone who's ever been 16 or currently is 16, knows how important it is. I use to think that 16 was the most important age in the universe. Y'know, because whether it's in real life, or a show on TV, we've witnessed "Sweet 16." But honestly, I don't care if I have a Sweet 16 or not. You know what I mean by that. A whole bunch of presents, having the event at some ball room or something like that, maybe a disco ball. Plus, that's the kinda things a female would want. So yeah. I don't want a Sweet 16. I just want a birthday party."

"I hear you, Naje. Unlike me, I want alllllllllllll of that." Leah said. Naje gave her the "Really bro?" look.

"Kidding." Leah assured.

"I was gonna say." Naje chuckled.

"I've never been that selfish." Leah said.

"Neither have I." Naje said.

"And we never will be." Leah added to her statement.

"Never say never." Naje told her.

"NEVER NEVER NEVER." Leah repeated.

"Now you have 7 years of bad luck." Naje said.

"What?!" Said a confused Leah. Her and Naje shared a laugh together. Then they spent the next 20 minutes or so by watching TV together again. And then, it was time. It had just hit 12 AM. Nara and Fred came out of their room, ran at Naje and jumped and hugged on him.

"DOGPILE!" Leah shouted as she jumped on top of everyone.

"Happy birthday!" Nara, Fred, and Leah all said together. Naje couldn't help but smile. Not only because of the way his family jumped on him, but because this is a special day for him of course. And what better way to start it off with his family.

"Thanks you guys." Naje said to them as he gave them all an individual hug. Nara and Leah gave him a kiss on the cheek at the same time. Nara kissed his left cheek and Leah kissed his right one.

"Can't believe my boy is actually 16 now. Already though?!" Said a flabbergasted Fred.

"Yep. Already." Leah said.

"We're very happy for you, Naje." Nara said to him.

"Yes we are." Fred agreed.

"Thanks you guys. That's all I can really say right now. Just thanks. I love you all."

"We love you too." They replied to him all together.

"So tomorrow- well technically today since it's a new day now, we're all going to the mall." Nara notified them.

Both Naje and Leah grabbed onto each other a had a mini freak-out after hearing what Nara said. Fred and Nara laughed at their reactions. The kids always get excited when they go to the mall.

"Yep. So you guys might wanna go to bed now because we're gonna go pretty early." Fred added.

"What time?" Leah asked.

"About 9 or 10...ish." Fred replied.

Naje and Leah nodded their heads; showing that they were okay with that time.

"I agree with your father.. We advise you guys go to bed. Earlier than you normally do because we have a pretty long day ahead of us." Advised Nara.

"Don't have to tell us twice." Naje assured them.

"Yeah. Enough said. We're okay with that." Leah agreed.

"Well alright. Me and Nara are gonna head to bed now actually." Fred said.

"Yep. So good night kids." Nara said to them.

"Night, mom. Night, dad." The kids said to them as their parents left the room and went back into their room to go to bed.

"Well, bro, I'm gonna hit the hay because you heard what they said. We're going to the mall in the morning and we do indeed have a long day ahead of us." Leah said.

"I'm going to bed too." Naje said. Leah and Naje hugged each other before they went to bed.

"Good night." Naje said to her.

"Nighty night." Leah replied.

Then Leah went to her room. Naje got into his bed and tried to make himself sleep. But he couldn't because he was so happy, so excited, and still full of energy. After a while, everyone else was asleep already, but it was still taking Naje a while to do the same. Soon enough, he did finally fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

After a good night's sleep, everyone was well rested and wide awake, ready to start the day. Naje's 16th birthday. It was 8:40 AM now. Naje had already been up a little earlier than everyone else. Everyone was dressed up and ready to go to the mall. Naje and Leah dressed very similar though.

Naje wore his white tank top that read "I ❤ My Sister" on the front. Leah wore her own white tank top that read "I ❤ My Brother." Those shirts were gifted to them by their parents last Christmas. The shorts they wore were also similar. Beige colored shorts. Leah's shorts were shorter though as they were the kinds most girls would wear. They also wore their own diamond stud earrings. They dressed as if they were twins. But Naje and Leah dressed like this on purpose. They've never been afraid or ashamed to claim each other as the other's sibling. They want people to know "Hey, that's my sister" and "Hey, that's my brother." That's just how close they are.

Fred surveyed Naje and Leah. He raised his eyebrow with a smirk on his face. "Well look at you two. I see you guys." He said. Nara just giggled as she also looked at the kids.

"Yep! We decided to look like twins today. Even though our facial features are nothing alike." Leah stated.

"Because I'm the good-looking one." Naje teased.

"Now on any other day, I wouldn't let you get away with that. But since it's your birthday, I'll let it slide. Just don't get carried away mister." Leah told him. Naje smiled and hugged Leah around her shoulder.

"You look good too though." Naje added.

Leah twirled around. "Thanks." She said.

"Well we better get going." Fred told everyone.

"C'mon, kids." Nara said.

Everyone made their way out the house. Leah, Naje, Nara, and Fred all went out in that order. Since Fred was the last, he locked the door and closed it. They all got into the car and started to head to the city mall. Fred was the one driving of course. Nara in the passenger seat. Naje and Leah in the backseats.

"But seriously. The way you guys are dressed up is completely awe inspiring." Fred directed to Leah and Naje. "When's the last time you guys even wore those shirts? It wasn't too long ago, wasn't it? Since you only had them since last Christmas, which was seven months ago.

"We wore them at our family reunion two months ago." Leah reminded them. "Or more like family and friends reunion."

"Oh that's right. I remember now." Fred said.

"Oh boy.." Naje thought.

"What is it?" Leah asked him.

"I didn't check my phone yet." Naje said. Naje pulled out his cellphone and saw that he had 30+ text messages of people wishing him a happy birthday. Those texts were by his fellow neighbors/friends. He showed Leah his phone. She raised both of her eyebrows.

"Wow.. But as to be expected, since it is your birthday and all."Leah said. Naje replied to everyone who texted him and thanked them all.

"But yeah, people are gonna look at you two all interested and stuff." Fred though.

"Dad, people have been looking at us when we're together ever since we became a whole." Leah said. "Whether they look confused, surprised, intrigued. And it's obvious why they stare at us the way some of them do. But we're all used to it."

"True that. Doesn't faze us at all anymore." Naje agreed.

"That's the spirit, kids." Nara said. "And I like how you guys are dressed. It makes it more apparent that we are family."

"Thanks, mom. That was the point of dressing so similar." Naje said.

"As Leah said earlier, like twins." Fred mentioned.

"And she also said we look nothing alike in face. But I can't argue because she's completely right." Naje said.

"Oh hush." Leah joked.

"Remember when I use to call you Kimi Finster?" Naje reminded her. Leah smiled and then giggled.

"Uh huh. Just because I'm Japanese and she's Japanese."

"I use to say you guys looked alike too." Naje added. Naje let out a sigh. "Good times. Good times."

"I use to wish I was her sister too." Leah mentioned.

"I use to wish I was Susie Carmichael's brother." Naje said.

"You said it yourself a few days ago, we use to wish a lot of crazy things." Leah said. Fred and Nara were just laughing at Naje and Leah's conversation.

"So nostalgic though." Said Leah.

"You can say that again." Naje said, agreeing with Leah. "But hey, mom?"

"Hmm?" Nara answered.

"You're still taking me to get my license tomorrow, right?" Naje asked.

"Of course. The test starts at 1 PM." Nara said.

"Yes! Okay then. Good. Thank you." Naje replied.

"I wish I could get my license." Leah moped. Naje started to laugh.

"Leah, you literally say something like that every time you hear us talk about it."

"I know. I just want them so bad now that you're about to get'em."

"You have an entire year and five months before you get yours." Naje mentioned.

"Yeah, yeah. I know already. I at least want my permits." Leah said.

"Don't worry, Leah. You just have to wait it out." Naje said.

"I've got no choice." Leah said and laughed.

So for the next hour, they all arrived at the mall. They didn't do anything too special. They bought Naje a few outfits, and themselves a few clothes as well, they ate at an in-mall restaurant, and they had a good time. As expected, they did get a few strange stares from strangers. But like Naje said earlier, it didn't faze them at all as they were use to it by now.

After their time at the mall, they finally came back home. It was only 1 PM so it was still early in the day. They had something in the backyard for Naje, but he didn't know about it. They tried not to be so suspicious. Ironically, Naje looked out the window of the backyard. He saw tables, chairs, streamers, drinks, speakers, and a sign that read "Happy birthday!" His curiosity got the best of him and rightfully so. So he went outside. Still not trying to be suspicious, his family stayed a few feet behind him. Naje had a big smile on his face. But he was also confused.

"Hey guys!" He called for his family. And they came. He pointed to his surroundings.

"Yes?" Fred answered for them.

"Are you guys wizards or something?" Naje asked them. "Because none of this stuff was here this morning before we left. Did you guys do this? How did you do this?!"

"No, WE didn't do it. We just planned it." Nara said.

"Then who did this?" Naje asked. After that, all of his neighbors/friends came out from their hiding spots. They were hiding under the tables, behind the trees and the speakers, even on the side of the house. Naje had his back turned from everything else because he was looking at Leah, Nara, and Fred.

"They did." Nara said as she pointed behind him. Naje turned around and saw everyone.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed, including Naje's family. Naje placed his hands on top of his head with a big open mouth smile on his face. Then he covered his face. He wasn't about to cry. He was just surprised. He turned back around to Fred, Leah, and Nara and gave them all a hug. They all had a group hug. Then Naje went to greet everyone else and thank them for setting the backyard up and for coming.

"You guys really shouldn't have though." Naje said.

"But we do have it. For you." Leah said.

"I seriously can't thank you guys enough." Naje said.

"You can thank us later." Fred told him.

"But in the meantime, let's party!" Leah shouted.

"YEAHHHHHHH!" Screamed everyone in the backyard. The music was turned on and the party was also on from there.

After about 3 hours of dancing, eating, playing games, even having a food fight, and just having flat-out fun, the party finally came to an end. Everyone had a good time. This is exactly what Fred, Nara, and Leah thought that Naje would want, and it was all he wanted. He didn't want a Sweet 16. He just wanted a party. Sure enough, he was completely happy and satisfied with how it went. The backyard was cleaned and cleared out and everyone went home.

Naje, Leah, Nara, and Fred, who were all covered in cake from the food fight, came back into their house. Leah had pictures taken from the party. A few specific photos she sent to everyone in her household. Because that's who the specific photos featured. And in the photos, they were all covered in cake.

There were two pictures of Naje with everyone. Two photos Naje and Fred. One with their arms around the other's shoulder and the other with them holding their fists up side-by-side. The pictures Naje took would Leah and Nara were identical. A picture of Naje and Nara hugging each other and the other with Nara kissing Naje on his cheek. The same goes for Leah. One photo of Naje and Leah hugging and the other photo of Leah kissing Naje on his cheek.

"What a day." Naje said. "It's been so long since we've had a food fight."

"Ever since our wedding day." Nara mentioned. "But that was really fun though."

The family's dogs came and began to lick some of the cake and icing off of them.

"Well this is my shower for the day." Leah joked. They all shared a laugh together.

But everyone did end up taking a shower. A real one. Not the licks from the dogs. After their showers, everyone stayed at home for the rest of the day. Naje was in his room alone, reflecting on what a great day it was. His personal favorite moments of the day was going shopping, being surprised by his family and friends, the food fight, and the picture takings. But most of all, he just loved spending time with his family on what was such a special day for him.


	12. Chapter 12

Now on to the next day after Naje's 16th birthday. July 25th. It was another important day for him as he was taking his driver's test to get his license. The current time was 12 noon and his test didn't begin until 1 PM. And the DMV was only 30 minutes away from where they lived so they weren't in such a hurry. But since they had an hour to spare, they wanted to leave now so that they could make a stop at a restaurant. Nonetheless, Naje was dressed and ready to go. So was Nara. Fred and Leah had the house to themselves.

"Naje, are you ready?"Nara called for him.

"I'm coming now." Naje said as he entered the living room with everyone else. Nara and Fred were sitting on the couch together as Leah sat in a sleeper chair.

"Okay, well we're off guys." Nara said. She kissed Fred and kisses Nara on her forehead.

"See you guys later." Fred said. "Good luck, buddy." He directed at Naje. He shook Fred's hand.

"Thanks, dad." Naje said.

Leah got up, put pressed the palms of both her hands together, and did a traditional Japanese bow. "Good luck, Naje-san." She said to him.

Just for the heck of it, Naje did the same thing. "Thank you, Leah-san." He responded.

Since Leah is Japanese, along with her mother, Nara, she tends to display some of her Japanese behaviors sometimes. Such as speaking the Japanese language with Nara from time to time. Leah and Nara have even attempted to teach Naje and Fred how to speak it a few times, but they fail miserably. Leah also sometimes uses chopsticks when she eats. Whether its any kind of meat, fruits (grapes, oranges slices, peaches, etc), and especially spaghetti. If there aren't any chopsticks, then she uses long toothpicks. And like she just did, Leah also bows and adds "-san" at the end of Naje, Nara and Fred's name when she's talking to them or about them. But she hardly refers to her parents by their real name, so it's just really Naje she calls that.

At first when Leah and Nara moved in and displayed some of their Japanese behaviors, Naje wasn't too big about it. He use to not understand it. But since he loves Nara and Leah so much and respects their heritage, he has no problem with it. The same could be said for Fred.

Nara and Naje were gone already. Fred and Leah were in the living room together for a minute. Then Leah decided to go in her room.

"Hey, dad. I'm going to my room now." Leah notified him.

"Okay, Leah-chan." Fred replied. Leah then giggled.

"Really, dad?" She said still giggling. Fred laughed as well.

Then Leah went to her room like she said. She was listening to music on YouTube from her laptop. Earphones in, music playing. She was just rocking it. Then suddenly, she gets a call. It wasn't an unknown call, or a call from Naje, Nara, any of her friends, and of course not Fred as he was already in the house with her. Speaking of Fred, it was a call from her father. As just mentioned, not Fred, but her other father. Her biological father, Yoshi.

When Leah saw that Yoshi was calling her, she froze up for a second. She wasn't scared or nervous or anything. It's just that they haven't spoken to each other through the phone in a while. They text each other almost all the time though. She snapped out of it and quickly answered the phone before the call went away.

"Hello?" Leah greeted.

"Hello, Leah-chan."Yoshi said back.

"Hi, dad!" She said back. "Wow I haven't heard your voice in a little while."

"I know. I haven't heard your voice in a while either. Still the same voice I remember." Yoshi mentioned.

Leah giggled and rubbed her hair back. "Yeah."

"How are you doing? How's everyone else doing?" Yoshi asked her.

"We're all good. How are you?" Leah replied.

"I'm good, honey. I've just been working lot lately. When does school start for you?"

"In 4 more weeks. August 20." Said Leah.

"That's nice. Are you excited to be in high school?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. But as excited as I am, I hope high school itself is exciting." Leah stated.

"I haven't been in high school in over two decades, so I forgot." Yoshi chuckled. "It's 2012 now and I graduated in 1987. Born in 1969. I'm 43. So yeah, I forgot, sweetie. But everything should go well for you. I hope so. You have big brother Naje to look after you."

"I'm glad I have him." Leah said.

"Speaking of Naje, where is he?" Yoshi wondered.

"He's out taking his driver's license test." Leah notified him.

"Oh, very nice." Said Yoshi. "I was meaning to text him happy birthday yesterday, but I got busy and lost track of time. Can you tell him for me?" Yoshi requested. "I'll text it to him anyways. Better late than never."

"I will, dad." Leah said.

"Where's Nara?" Yoshi asked.

"She's the one taking Naje to take his driver's test." Leah said as she giggled a little.

"Aw, I see. And Fred?" Asked Yoshi.

"He's actually in the living room right now." Said Leah.

"Good, good. Well I'm really happy to hear that everyone is doing good. Let them know I asked about them. Please?" Yoshi said.

"Okay, dad. I will." Leah responded.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. I just wanted to see how you and everyone else have been doing and what's new." Yoshi said.

"Okie dokie. Thanks for calling to check up on us." Leah replied.

"Of course. It was nice talking to you again, sweetheart." Said Yoshi.

"Same to you." Said Leah. "Tell my step-mother I said "hi" for me." Leah requested.

"Will do." Said Yoshi. "Alright. Take care sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too, dad. You take care as well." Leah replied.

"I will. Bye, Leah-chan."

"Buh-bye, dad." Both Yoshi and Leah hung up. Leah just sat there for a while with her back against the wall and laptop on her lap. She got up and went back into the living room with Fred.

"Dad..." Leah said as she sat next to Fred on the couch.

"Yea?" Answered Fred.

"Guess who I just got off the phone with."

"Who?" Fred asked.

"My other dad." Leah notified.

"Yoshi?"

"Who else is my other dad, dad?" Leah said as she and Fred laughed for a moment.

"What did he want?" Fred asked.

"Just wanted to check on us. See how we were doing and what we've been up to lately. And wanted to wish Naje a belated happy birthday." Leah answered.

"Well that's nice of him." Fred thought. Leah rested her head on Fred's shoulder.

"Yeah. It had been a while since I talked on the phone with him."

"It's good that you still stay in contact with him." Said Fred.

"Be honest. Does it ever weird you out at all that I call you AND him "dad?" Leah asked.

"Not at all. It confuses me sometimes as to which one of us you're talking about or referring to when you say "dad," but it doesn't weird me out." Fred told her. "Just how he and Nara still stay in contact with each other." Fred said. "But it's a good thing they speak only every once in a while. And when they do, it's usually just some kind of announcement. I would not be okay if they spoke every week."

Leah laughed at the last part. "I hear that." She said. "But thanks for understanding and being okay with it all, dad."

"Not a problem." Fred said. Leah gave him a light hug around his head and kissed him on his cheek. "Love you."

"I love you too." Fred said back. Leah went back into her room and listened to her music again.

Meanwhile, Naje and Nara were at Chick-fil-A. That's where they were eating from before they went to the DMV. They still had 40 minutes to spare and the DMV location was only 10 minutes away. So they had enough time to stop and eat first. They both had the chicken strip meal. Sitting on the other side of the table from each other.

"Wow! These are really good." Nara talking about the chicken strips.

"I would hate to throw this these back up." Naje said.

"Why would you say that, Naje?" Nara asked him.

"Because I'm starting to get a little nervous. I'm excited nervous, but I'm also nervous nervous." Naje told her.

"Don't worry, Naje. You'll do fine. I know you will." Nara said trying to keep Naje calm.

"What if I fail? What if I make the one mistake I didn't need to make, but I somehow make that one mistake anyway and I don't get my license? What if the car breaks down during the test?!" Naje rambled.

"Naje! Sweetie. Calm down. You're overthinking and overthinking will cause you to lose concentration and make a mistake. Don't think about it. Just do it." Nara told him.

"Like Nike?" He asked.

"Yes, like Nike." Nara said.

Naje took a long inhale and then exhaled. "Okay. Sorry about that." He said. He went back to eating and so did Nara.

Now they were done eating the food part and only had their drinks left. Naje felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a text message since he set he text message alerts to vibrations. He wiped his hands clean with a napkin and sanitized his hands with a Germ-x bottle they had for every table. Then he reached into his pocket and checked to see who was texting him. His eyebrows had risen up out of surprise.

"Mom..." Naje called.

"Yes?" Nara answered.

"Guess who just texted me." He said.

"Who?" Nara asked.

"Yoshi." Naje told her. Now it was Nara rising her eyebrows in surprise. Naje laughed a little at her reaction.

"I had risen my eyebrows too. I had the same reaction as you." Naje said.

"What did he say?" Nara asked.

"He wrote a pretty long message. It reads " ** _Happy belated birthday Naje. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this yesterday when it actually was your birthday. I was just so busy and lost track of time. I hope you had a great birthday and hope you have many more great ones to come. Please continue to look out for Leah and Nara. They're important to you as much as they're important to me. I hope you're all doing good. Goodbye and tell Nara I said hi for me_**."

"Yoshi says "Hi," mom." Naje said to Nara. He chuckled.

Nara smiled and giggled. "Oh wow. He remembered your birthday, huh?"

"I guess he did. A day later, but it's all good. At least I was in his thoughts. But why wouldn't he remember by birthday?" Naje said. "The only time Yoshi really ever texts me is on Christmas, Thanksgiving, New Years, and other holidays like those, on my birthday, and when I accomplish something; like when I graduated from middle school to high."

Nara sighed and shook her head. Naje seemed a little concerned.

"Something the matter, mom?" He asked.

"Oh no. Its nothing. I'm just glad that Yoshi still has a good relationship with Leah, and that you and Fred have no problem with him. That goes both ways actually. I can't imagine how dramatic it would probably be if it was the opposite of what I just said." Nara went on.

"I hear that. But Yoshi's cool. Yumi's (Yoshi's wife) is pretty cool too. I have her number, but just like Yoshi, she only texts me for the same reason he texts me." Naje said.

"I guess it's better than nothing at all." Nara said.

"Yeah. You're right. Although I like Yoshi and Yumi and think they're cool, sometimes I feel "eh" about them." Naje admitted.

"You can feel "eh" about anyone you want. Just hope you never feel "eh" about me, Leah, or your father." Nara teased.

"Never!" Naje assured her.

Finally, Nara and Naje finished up their drinks and started heading to the DMV location so Naje can take his test.

A few minutes have gone by now. Naje was currently taking the test as Nara waited in the guest room for him to finish. She read magazines they had stocked in there to pass the time. Skip a few more minutes ahead, Naje and his instructor finally came back. Naje passed his test! Nara and Naje cheered together and she gave him a big, proud hug. The instructor was praising Naje to Nara about how much of a good job he was doing and how well he listened to every order. Nara gave Naje a few pats on his back. Skip a few more minutes, Naje got his license card.

Naje held his license up and ran around in circles; cheering "Woohoo!"Nara couldn't help but laugh. She just let Naje do what he was doing. Then he went outside, still running in circles, holding his license up in the air. And yes, still cheering "Woohoo!"

Afterwards, Naje and Nara finally went back home and came back home safely. Also, Naje was the one who had driven back. They entered the house. No one was in the living room. Fred and Leah were in their own rooms, but they both came out once they heard Naje and Nara. Naje showed them the license card they both hugged him.

"Congrats, Naje!" Fred shouted with happiness.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Naje replied. Leah kept kissing Naje on his cheek repeatedly.

"Congrat- No wait!" Leah did her Japanese bow to Naje. "Congratulations, Naje-san." She said. Naje did the bow back to her.

"Thank you, Leah-san." He replied. Then he and Leah hugged each other.

"You guys should've seen Naje's reaction at the DMV. He was literally running around in circles after he got his license." Nara mentioned.

"I was just too happy! I had to let my emotions out. And I drove us back home." Naje said.

They all went on and celebrated Naje's new accomplishment a little more.

Nothing else really happened for the rest of the day. They all just sat at home. Naje and Leah told each other that Yoshi had contacted the other already. When it got late in the night, everyone was in the bed asleep. The next thing that Naje and Leah really had to look forward to was school. High school. Naje was becoming a sophomore and Leah was becoming a freshman.


	13. Chapter 13

Skipping ahead to nearly 3 weeks later. It was August 13, 2012. Which meant that it was exactly one week until school started. Today, it was Open House Day at the school. Open House is when schools are open for the day for the students who already attend it or will be attending it. Students go there, pick up class schedules, and sign up for the classes of the ones they'll be going to. But actually, Open House was completely optional. If you don't go, you could still get your schedules and know what classes you would go to. Leah wanted to go so she could get a little familiar with the school, and Naje wanted to go just because he wanted to. Nara and Fred would both go as well.

Fred, Leah, Nara, and Naje were all already at the school. It was 5 PM, which was the time Open House had started. They went to the main office together to pick up Naje and Leah's class schedules. After that, they went on to look for them. But they wanted to check each other's schedule to see if they had any classes together. They placed their schedule side-by-side.

"Oh snap! Leah, we have first period together!" Naje cheered. Leah checked to make sure. Naje was right. They high-fived each other.

"That's awesome! We have a class together right off the back!" Leah said.

"Biology 1." Naje said. That was the subject and name of the class.

They went to look on the schedules to see if they had another class together. And sure enough, they did.

"And we have another class together!" Leah shouted. "The very last one." Naje checked, and now it was Leah who was correct.

"Team Sports?! That's basically P.E." Naje said.

"We have P.E together too? Wooooooooooow so we can spend the last period of the day either playing or just chilling? I like the sound of that." Leah assured. Naje and Leah high-fived each other again.

Then they finally went ahead to look for their classes. Since Leah and Naje had the very 1st period together, they all went together. Then they broke into two groups to consume less time. Leah was with Nara and Naje was with Fred. Leah and Naje saw their childhood friends/neighbors and notice that they were gonna have classes with them too. Also since Leah and Naje had the very last period together as well, the family met up with each other. After signing up for the last class, they all left and started to head home. When they got home, Leah had a few questions for Naje about the schedules and the high school itself. So she joined him in his room.

"Naje, I have a few questions." Leah told him.

"Ask away." Naje said.

"Alright. We have 8 classes. Do we go to all 8 of them in one day like we did in middle school?" She asked.

"Actually no. But you do go to all 8 of them on Fridays. On the other days, you only go to 4 of them. It's like this.. 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 7th period, you go to all of them on Mondays, and Wednesdays. Those are what we at the high school call "A Days" or just "Odd Days" since those numbers are odd. 2nd, 4th, 6th, and 8th period, are what you call "B Days" or "Even Days" since those are even numbers. And you go to those classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. And like I said, on Fridays, you go to every class. 1st-8th period." Naje explained to her.

Lead nodded her head. "Okay. I get it." She assured him. "Another question though. What about lunch?"

"I'm not gonna lie. Lunch confuses me sometimes. Lunch will be determined by your 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th period. But you'll always go to your first two classes first before you go to lunch. But they'll all have a list in the classroom of which lunch you go to. We also call them "A Lunch" and "B Lunch." Naje told her.

"That even sounds confusing.. But I'll understand it." Leah said. "One more question. How long does the class periods last?"

"90 minutes..." Naje said.

"90 minutes?!" Leah said in a shocked tone of voice.

"A whole 1 hour and 30 minutes." Naje said to her.

"That's a little too long. Middle school classes were only 45 minutes." Leah mentioned.

"Well not high school. That's why we only go to 4 classes a day." Said Naje. "And lunch will be 45 minutes everyday. But on Fridays, all classes will be 45 minutes." Naje added.

Leah just shook her head. "Sheesh. I wish they still had it like the high school." Leah said.

"Me too.." Naje agreed. "But that's just the way it is. You'll get accustomed to it."

"Yeah yeah. I know. I hope so.."

"You will." Naje assured her.

"But I'm glad we have a few classes with some of our friends that we also have together. Michael and Michelle in the 1st period. Nicole in 8th. My best friend!" Leah said.

"Hey! I thought I was your first friend." Naje thought.

"You are, but Nicole's my best female friend." Leah explained. "Besides, you're my brother. That's more important than being a best friend because that means you're not going anywhere."

"Got that right." Naje said as he and Leah bumped fists.

That was it for that day.

A week later, it was time. Time for the first day of school for Naje and Leah. It was 6:40 in the morning. The bus would arrive by their house fifty minutes later, but Leah and Naje like to wake up early so that they can watch TV or sometimes play the XBOX for a bit before they left the house. They were up and getting dressed. Fred and Nara were also up because they wanted to see the kids before they headed off. So they just waited in the living room and watched while they're at it.

Naje wore a grey, tight but not too tight, compression shirt, navy blue colored jeans, and black and white Jordan shoes, a black wristwatch on his left wrist, and last but not least, his new golden squared stud earrings he got for his birthday.

Leah was wearing a plain white shirt, a black skirt with black leggings underneath, and the black shoes a schoolgirl would wear. She also had her diamond stud earrings on and had the same hairstyle Kimi had in the first season of All Grown Up.

They were both dressed and ready to go now. They joined their parents in the living room and watched TV with them.

Nara was smiling at them. "Look at you guys." She said in a proud tone of voice.

"Can you believe it, babe?" Fred directed at Nara. "Now both of our kids are high schoolers!" Fred cheered as he got up and hugged the kids around their shoulders.

"I'm so proud of you guys. Naje, I was already proud of you when you entered high school last year. And now Leah is going too." Fred said in a fake crying voice. "I told myself I wouldn't cry.." Fred wiped non-existing tears away from his eyes. The kids and Nara laughed at him.

"Drop the act, dad." Leah jokingly said. Fred started to laugh as well.

"But in all seriousness though. I am proud of you guys. I mean that." Fred said with a smile on his face. But he was serious.

Nara got up and joined the hug. "And I am also proud of you two." She said.

"Thanks you guys." Said Leah.

"That really means a lot." Naje added.

They all watched TV until it was time for Naje and Leah to leave the house and wait for the bus. Naje and Leah got up and put their backpacks on their backs. Nara and Fred gave them one last hug.

"Have a good first day back to school kids." Nara told them. "Look after each other as well." She added.

"Yeah. Naje, Leah's the only sister you have. Leah, Naje's the only brother you have." Fred stated.

"In other words, you guys are the only sibling the other has." Nara said.

"No need to tell us twice." Leah told them.

"We've been watching over each other since 1999." Mentioned Naje. Fred and Nara smiled.

"We know, guys. We know." Said Nara.

"Have a nice day at school, kids." Fred said to them.

"We love you!" Fred and Nara said.

"We love you, too!" Naje and Leah replied. "See you later!"

Naje and Leah left the house as their parents watched on until the kids went out of sight. Naje and Leah met up with their friends at the bus stop. They were conversating until the bus came. They all got on and the ride to the high school was on. 15 minutes later, they arrived. Their friends all got off the bus first. Naje asked if they would go on ahead so that he could have a moment to talk to his sister and so that they could be the last ones to get off the bus. They stepped foot off the bus and stood there for a while.

"Well..." Naje said.

"Here we go.." Leah finished.

They were ready to live their high school lives. Together now.


	14. Chapter 14

Naje and Leah met up with their friends in the cafeteria. Like most schools, they were serving breakfast. Today, people could either choose one of which. They could either choose to eat a mini pack of cereal that consisted of Froot Loops, Lucky Charms, Trix, and Honey Nut Cheerios, or they could pick a small size sausage and egg biscuit. Within the group, half of them picked the cereal and the other half picked the biscuit, including Naje and Leah.

They ate their selected breakfast and talked about starting a new year of school. Then at 8:05 AM, the bell had rung for everyone to go to their 1st period classes. Everyone had 5 minutes to get to class. If they didn't make it to class in time, then they would be considered tardy. Since Naje, Leah, Michael, and Michelle had first period together, they decided to walk together.

Leah sighed a bit as she was a little nervous. Naje noticed his sister sighing.

"Hey." He said to Leah as he patted her on her back. "You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a tad bit nervous." Leah said.

"Don't worry, Leah. That's a natural feeling. I was nervous on my first day of high school last year." He replied.

"So were we." Said Michael and Michelle.

"Plus, I'm here for you. I gotcha." Naje assured her.

Leah smiled and calmed down a little. "Thanks, Naje." She said to him.

"And of course if I'm not here, then you still have Michael, Michelle, Dylan, Travis, Nicole, and Taylor." Naje mentioned.

"You're right." Leah said and giggled. "I have to use the bathroom real quick."

"You guys go on ahead. I'll walk with her when she comes out." Michelle said.

"Thanks, Chelle." Naje told her. Naje had always called Michelle that. In fact, everyone who knew Michelle and Michael well enough, mostly their friends and neighbor, would either call Michelle "Chelle' and Michael "Mike" for short. Naje and Michael walked to their first period class together.

Meanwhile, Leah didn't really have to use the bathroom. She just wanted to check herself and look in the mirror before she went to class. Michelle was doing the same for the heck of it.

"So Leah, you ready to start high school now?" Michelle asked.

"I'm still a little nervous, actually. But I'm sure I'll settle in. Just glad that I have my brother, you, and the others."

"Me too. I'm glad you and Dylan are here now. It didn't feel quite right last year when you guys were still in middle school and the rest of us were in high school already. Now the gang's back together again." Michelle went on.

"Until you guys graduate, leaving me and Dylan behind again." Leah teased. Michelle gave Leah a pat on her shoulder.

"That's three years from now." Michelle mentioned.

"Two years." Leah corrected.

"Three. We graduate in 2015." Michelle corrected her back.

"But you're sophomores." Leah responded. Michelle gave Leah a little nudge and they both laughed their ways out of the bathroom and walked to class together. They made it to class in time with 2 minutes to spare.

When they got to class, there were a total of about 6 tables and 4 chairs for each were 3 tables on the left and 3 tables on the right side of the classroom. Naje and Michael were sitting at the table on the last row on the let side of the room. Naje sat on the far left and Michael sat on the far right. Leah and Michelle sat in the chairs in between. Leah sat next to Naje and Michelle sat next to Michael. In that class, the teacher didn't care where anyone sat. As long as it wasn't at her desk or on the floor.

Since it was the first day back to school, there were no assignments that had to be done. The teacher just went over the rules, gave everyone the code of conduct books, papers that parents needed to sign, answered any questions the students had, and did roll call.

"Hey, Leah. At least you're not the only freshman in here." Michael noted.

"I know right? What a relief." Leah said as she wiped her forehead with no sweat on it.

"Are you settling good now?" Michelle asked, referring to what Leah was talking about in the bathroom.

"So far, so good. But this is the first class and have 7 more to go in an get use to." Leah said.

"All these papers, yo." Naje said. "I bet our parents feel like they're signing a contract every time they sign these papers. Or some sort of car deal or record deal." Everyone laughed.

Shortly after, the intercom came on and it was the principle talking. He said the pledge of allegiance as the kids stood up and put their right hand over their heart. After that, he welcomed everyone back to school and hope they have a great school year. He made a few other announcements, mostly regarding sports. He also announced that the school had a new flag football team. Naje, Leah, Michael, and Michelle all looked at each other with interested looks on their faces. That was the end of the announcements.

"Did you guys hear that?! A new flag football team!" Michael said with an excited tone. "We should all definitely try out!"

"It depends on when flag football season will start. Because Michael; me, you, Dylan, and Travis all have real football to deal with." Naje mentioned.

"And I'm gonna have both soccer and volleyball." Leah added.

"You're playing soccer and volleyball, Leah?" Michael asked.

"Sure am." Leah said.

"You go girl!" Michelle said to her. "I'm playing volleyball too."

"Sweet!" Leah said as she and Michelle high-fived each other.

"But you guys know how much we love playing sports." Michael mentioned. "We all use to play football, basketball, baseball or softball, kickball, snowboarding, you name it."

"Um, Michael.. It doesn't snow in Florida, so we've never been snowboarding." Leah said.

"Okay, okay, I was kidding on the snowboarding part, but you get what I'm saying. We just love playing sports and being active." Michael said to them.

"No one ever said that they won't do it. Personally, I would love to play flag football for the school." Naje said.

"Yeah, I'm in for it as well." Said Leah.

"So am I." Michelle agreed.

"So it's settled then. We just need to know what Travis, Taylor, Nicole, and Dylan thinks. But knowing them, they probably would wanna give it a try too." Michael said.

For the rest of class, they were just talking and playing small games such tic-tac-toe and hangman. Finally, the bell to go to the next class rung. They got up and left the classroom. Michelle and Michael had another class together so they walked there together. Naje wanted to walk Leah to her next class to show her where it was.

"Alright Naje and Leah, we'll see you guys later!" Michelle told them.

"Later guys!" Michael said. Naje and Leah waved bye to them.

"Sheesh. Sitting in that class for 90 minutes was so boring." Leah mentioned. "But at least I had you and those two." Referring to Naje, Michelle, and Michael.

"You'll get use it." Naje told her.

"I just hope my next class will be just as easy." Leah hoped.

"What class do you have next anyway?" Naje asked. He took a look at her schedule. "English 1, huh? I have English 2 a period after actually."

"But it's tomorrow though. I have English for 3rd and you have it for 4th." Leah said.

"Yep. So I guess I'll hopefully see you on Fridays before you leave the class." Naje said with a chuckle. Leah laughed along with him.

Naje showed Leah her next class. After that, they went their separate ways. Skipping 5th period, it was time for lunch. B lunch. And fortunately, Naje, Leah, Michael, Michelle, Travis, Taylor, Nicole, and Dylan all had that same lunch together. They all met up with each other and gave each other hugs and high-fives because they were all so happy.

After lunch was over, everyone went to their last class of the day. Once that was over, it was time to get on the buses and go back home. Naje and Leah sat in the seat together.

"Well, Leah, how was the first day?" Naje asked.

"It was actually great. Can't wait to see how tomorrow goes." Leah said.

"And tomorrow we're all gonna have P.E together!" Said Nicole as she popped up over the seat, since she was sitting behind Naje and Leah. She hugged Naje and Leah around their necks. Nicole and Leah screeched excitedly as Naje just smirked, rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"Girls.." Naje remarked.

Minutes later, everyone got dropped off to their houses and had a safe ride back home.


	15. Chapter 15

Naje and Leah went inside the house and they were greeted back by the dogs and their parents. They were so happy to see them back home and wanted to know how their first day back to school went.

"Hey kids!" Fred greeted them as he hugged them both and they hugged him back. "How'd the first day go? Tell me everything!"

"It was pretty good actually." Leah said.

"Yeah. No schoolwork since it was the first day back. That was one of the best things about it. Plus, no football practice today." Naje added. Then Naje and Leah went to hug Nara, who hugged them back.

"That's great then." Fred said.

"Hopefully tomorrow's the same way. Hopefully." Naje said as he put his hands together in a praying position.

"Oh yeah! Mom, dad, since Naje brought up football, today, the principle announced that the school has a new flag football team." Leah told them.

"And we wanna play it." Said Naje.

"Really? That's great." Nara said.

"We were just on the bus talking to the others about it and they're all in." Leah mentioned.

"We'll see what we can do in order for you guys to play as well then." Fred said.

"Thanks you guys." Naje said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Leah said as well.

"You guys are gonna be gone away from home I see. Playing all these sports. You guys trying to get away from us now?" Nara joked.

"Nooooooooooooo mom. We love you." Naje said as he hugged on Nara. Nara giggled.

"I'm only kidding." She assured them.

"We just wanna be active." Leah said. "Now if you guys excuse me, I'm gonna go take a back-from-school nap. I'm tired."

"Leah, why are you tired? You guys just said you basically did nothing today. And you wanna play 3 sports now? Just imagine how tired you really will be." Fred told her with a chuckle.

"Eh, I'll live. I hope.. If I don't, then just keep me in your thoughts." Leah joked. Everyone then laughed.

"We're glad you guys made it back in time. We were just on our way to The Shack to work our shift." Fred mentioned.

The Shack was the name of a place where the neighborhood all worked at. It was there local restaurant. Fred and Nara themselves were the ones who owned it, so they're the ones who work there the most. The Shack is just like the Java Lava in the All Grown Up series. Except The Shack also serves burgers and fries; and not just shakes.

"Okie dokie." Leah said.

"Call us if you need us. Or just come stop by." Said Nara.

"That goes both ways." Naje said.

"Alright. We'll see you guys later." Fred said to the kids.

"Later." Leah said for them. Fred and Nara headed out.

"Frosty, come here boy." Leah called for him. Leah made kissing sounds to him. Frosty went to her like the good boy he was. "Since you're the fluffiest, I'm gonna use you as a pillow."

"Enjoy your nap." Naje said to Leah.

"I will." She replied. Then she and Frosty went to her room and she took a nap with him. Naje also went to his own room.

Two and a half hours later, Fred and Nara were still at The Shack. Leah was just now waking up from her nap. So was Frosty. Naje was still in his room. He even had taken a shower in between those two and a half hours. Troy and Roman accompanied him in his room.

Naje went inside Leah's room to see if she was still napping, which she wasn't anymore. "Hey there sleepyhead." He said. Leah just smiled and waved at him.

"Is mom and dad back home yet, or are they still at The Shack?" She asked him.

"Still gone." Naje answered.

Leah nodded her head. She kissed Frosty on his cheek. "Go on now, Frosty." Frosty left Leah's room to go to the other dogs. Naje rubbed him across his back as he walked past him. Leah checked the time on her phone.

"It's not even 7 o'clock yet.." She mentioned. Leah then yawned.

"Ew! Cover your mouth next time." Naje joked.

"Shut up." Leah said. "I'm gonna text mom and dad to bring us food back before they get back home."

"Good thinking." Naje thought. That's exactly what Leah did.

"And they better not pretend they didn't see it before they leave." Said Leah. She and Naje laughed.

"Oh, I just thought of something." Leah said to herself, but loud enough for Naje to hear.

"What?" He asked her.

"I wanna call my dad and tell'em how my first day of high school went." Shes said.

"Yoshi?" Naje wondered.

"Noooooo, Naje. Fred!" Leah said with a sarcastic tone.

"Why would you ask him how your first day went?" Naje joked. "Besides, he already knows because we've already told him!"

Leah facepalmed and shook her head. She giggled because she knew Naje was just playing with her.

"Yes.. Naje. I'm calling Yoshi." Leah calmly said.

"Duhhhh! I knew that already, Leah." Naje told her.

"Ughhh stop talking!" Leah said as she threw her pillow at Naje. But Naje caught it and laughed.

"How do I put up with you everyday?" Leah playfully said with a little giggle.

"I ask myself the same thing about you." Naje assured her.

"You're lucky you're my brother." Leah playfully warned him.

"You're lucky you're my sister." Naje playfully warned her back.

Naje then gave her a thumbs up. "But you do that. Call Yoshi, that it. I'll be in the living room if you need me." He tossed Leah's pillow back to her. She caught it and put it back at the head of her bed.

"Okie dokie artichokie." Leah responded.

"Ew.. Don't ever say that again." Naje joked.

"Oh shut up." Leah said. Naje chuckled. He then went into the living room and Leah called Yoshi.

A few minutes had gone by now. Naje was lying down on the couch in the living room watching TV. The dogs were in the living room with him and they were all napping.

"Frosty, you just woke up with a nap with Leah. Now you're taking another one? Sheesh, dog." Naje said to him.

"Ok. I love you too dad. Bye." Leah was saying on the phone as her conversation concluded with Yoshi.

Despite Naje hearing her, he wasn't ready for what Leah did next. Leah came in by leaping up and came down sitting on his stomach as he was lying down on his back.

"Oof!" Naje grunted. Leah laughed at Naje's reaction. "What the heck, Leah?!"

"It was just a golden opportunity. Sorry, but I just had to do it." Leah explained herself.

"You're not even heavy." Naje mentioned.

"I know, right?" Leah agreed. She got off of him and he sat up straight to let her sit down with him.

"My dad told me to tell you that he said hi." Leah notified him.

"Like he always does." Naje remarked.

"Like he always does." Leah repeated. "Well I'm gonna take a shower now."

"So you came in here only to jump on me and let me know that your dad said hi?" Naje asked.

Leah put her hand on her chin and thunk. "Hmmmm. I guess I did." Leah got up and was on her way to the bathroom to take her shower.

"Imbecile.." Naje whispered.

"I heard that!" Leah said as she was walking away.

Leah had taken a nice shower and put clean, fresh night clothes on. She came back in the living room and saw Naje lying down on the couch again. So you know what sh did? She jumped on him again!

Naje grunted and started to laugh. "Not again!" He yelled.

"Again!" Leah yelled back at him.

Soon after, Fred and Nara came back home and saw Leah sitting on Naje. They had a few bags in their hands that they brought back from The Shack. They just looked at them as Naje and Leah looked back at them.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Fred said. Then he thought about it and couldn't resist. "Leah, why are you sitting on Naje?"

"Remember that time I blew my morning breath in your face and I told you I did it just because I can?" Leah reminded him. "Well this right here is no different from then."

Fred chuckled. "I see.." He replied.

Nara held up the bags and shook them lightly. "Look what we have."

Leah finally got off of Naje and politely took the bags from Nara and Fred.

"Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad." She said to them.

"No problem sweetheart." Said Nara. Leah went into the kitchen.

Naje was starting to grunt. Nara and Fred were laughing at him.

"You okay there, bud?" Fred asked.

"The life has been squashed out of me by that Japanese girl!" Naje shouted in a jokingly dramatic tone.

"I heard that!" Said Leah from the kitchen.

"You were suppose to that time!" Naje assured her.

Fred and Nara continued to laugh and shake their heads.

"And that was the second time she did that. She had done it less than an hour ago." Naje mentioned.

Naje then got up and went into the kitchen to eat his food with Leah. Fred and Nara joined them because they had also gotten food for themselves. So they all ate together. After that, they all went their separate ways for the night and went to bed to end their night as Leah and Naje got ready for Day 2 of high school starting tomorrow morning.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning had now arrived. Naje and Leah were already up and already dressed. Fred and Nara were up as well. They were getting ready to go work their shifts at The Shack, so they decided they'd see the kids before they leave and so that they all can leave at the same time.

"You kids ready for the second day of school?" Fred asked.

"No." Leah said reluctantly. Fred frowned, but had a little smirk on his face.

"I'm kidding. I'm ready." Leah said.

"I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!" Naje cheered.

"Ok sit down NajeBob MillerPants." Said Leah. Everyone laughed.

"I take being called that as a compliment. Spongebob Squarepants was my second favorite childhood cartoon show, behind Rugrats/All Grown Up, of course." Naje stated.

"My second favorite was The Fairly Oddparents." Leah mentioned.

"And that was my third favorite." Naje said.

"But what are you guys going to do? Just watch us leave again like you did yesterday?" Leah asked Fred and Nara.

"Just gonna go open up The Shack." Nara notified.

"You know what's so good about The Shack? For one, there's not a specific time on specific days that it has to open. We could keep it open 24 hours if we wanted to. Two, we have all the employees we need. Our neighbors/friends. A total of 20 something people. And they can work a shift whenever they want. We even have them write down their names and write down the time they began working their shift and the time their shift ended. Depending on how much they get paid depends on how long they worked. And we'll know if they ever lie about how long they've worked. But they've been honest for this long, so nothing to worry about. At least I hope not.. But I just love our place so much and I wanna own it for more decades to come. Then, we're gonna pass it to you two, Leah and Naje, and you're gonna run it yourselves. Then yours kids will own it, then your kids' kids, then you're kids' kids' kids!" Fred blabbered.

Everyone was looking at Fred funny. Fred scratched his head. "Sorry about that." Then everyone laughed together.

"Okayyyyyyy, well, have fun at The Shack." Leah said.

"And you guys have fun at school. I'll bring you kids some food back once we leave. If we're not home by the time you two come back, then we're still at The Shack." Nara said.

"Remember guys, I have football practice today after school. So I won't be home until later than usual." Naje mentioned.

Leah sighed. "It's gonna suck not coming home with you." Leah moped.

"Don't worry Leah. Next week, volleyball tryouts are next week so we'll be staying at the school practicing ours sports and then we'll come home together again." Said Naje. "Plus, we'll have some of our other friends with us, too." He added.

"True. You're right." Leah agreed. She and Naje both bumped fists. Then they exchanged hugs with their parents and went on their way.

Later on, the kids were at school and were heading to their last class period of the day. Also, the group of friends all had the same lunch again. Which was A lunch. But now, Leah and Naje were heading to Team Sports, which is basically P.E. Nicole was also there with them. So they all just walked together.

When they went inside the gym, one of the first things Leah noticed was the volleyball net. Her eyes lit up with excitement. She placed her hands on both of her cheeks and let out a low pitched scream.

"Leah! What's the matter with you?" Naje asked her.

"Do you not see that?" Leah asked Naje, while she pointed to the volleyball net with her other hand still placed on her cheek. "That is my favorite kind of net."

"What about soccer net? Fishing net? Jellyfishing net?" Naje asked.

"I'm already gonna play soccer, we've only went fishing a few times in our lives and never went fishing with a net, only rods, and you really love Spongebob, don't you?" Leah said, answering all of Naje's questions.

"Yes I do." Naje proudly said with a big grin on his face.

"I'm guessing they put the net up in preparation for tryouts next week." Naje thought.

"I wonder if we can play it.." Nicole wondered.

"Do you think they'll let us?!" Leah asked both Naje and Nicole. "I hope so. I really really REALLY REALLY HOPE SO!" Leah said excitedly.

Naje grabbed a hold of Leah. "Leah! Chill out girl." Naje told her, trying to calm her down, which she did a little.

Then they all sat down on the bleachers and let the gym teacher do the roll call. When he was done, he told the students that they can either play basketball or play volleyball. Whichever they wanted to play. Some kids played basketball and only a few other kids played volleyball, including Leah, Naje, and Nicole. They were playing a game with three other students who they didn't know.

"Hey, Naje?" Leah called for him.

"What's up?" He responded.

"Remember just a few minutes ago when the teacher were calling our names during roll call and people found out we had the same last name?" Leah asked.

"Yeah. I do..." Naje said with a sigh.

"Then the teacher asked us if we were siblings. We said yes, of course. And then, a few other students were just looking at us funny. Even the teacher himself gave us a little look." Leah remarked.

"Well do you remember my birthday last month?" Naje asked her.

"Yeah. Why?"

"We wore those matching outfits that day, which led to our conversation about how strangers look at us when we're together. My point is that we ourselves have said that we're use to the looks people give us." Naje said.

"But this is a bit different. This is school we're talking about here." Said Leah.

"So? When we were going to elementary and middle school, people gave us looks too." Mentioned Najed.

"This is high school though. The pressure is to the max here." Leah said. "Usually when we go to certain places together and get those looks from people, those people are just strangers who we'll never see again. But we're probably gonna be getting these looks everyday for a whole year! Maybe all of our high school years together"

"Don't think about it, Leah. I bet that people will get use to us being brothers and sisters. It's not like we really care that they think anyway."

"We didn't get these looks yesterday when we were in biology class yesterday though? Why now?!" Leah shouted in a bit of a frustrated tone.

"Hey hey hey! Leah, you need to calm down again." Naje told her.

"I do. I'm sorry. I just hate it when people stare at us. Have they never heard of step families? Though, I think of you and dad as real family." Leah said.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm sure people will get accustomed to it. If they don't, then too bad. Like I said, we don't care what they think of us." Naje stated.

Naje and Leah, along with Nicole all played volleyball against the three other students until the class period ended. Then it was time for Leah and Naje to go their separate ways as Naje had to go to football practice.

Nicole hugged Naje. "Bye Naje. Have fun at practice and I'll see you later. Whenever later is." Nicole said.

Naje chuckled. "Thanks Nicole. I'll see you later whenever as well." Naje replied.

Nicole put her hand on Leah's shoulder. "I'll see you on the bus. I'll save a spot for you." Nicole said to her.

"Okay. Thanks. See you on the bus." Leah said. Nicole walked off and headed to the bus.

Naje and Leah hugged each other. "Good luck at practice, ya big doofus." Leah said.

"I will. Thanks." Naje said.

"I might join mom and dad at The Shack if they're still there." Leah said.

"Well do what you want." Said Naje. "I'll see you when I get up."

"Okay, Naje. Later!"

"Later, Leah!"

They went their separate ways now. Naje headed to football practice, and Leah headed to the bus. That was the last time that they saw each other for the next few hours.


	17. Chapter 17

Leah had gotten home now. Neither Fred nor Nara was there. Only the dogs were home. Leah pulled out a quarter to decide who she would text. Heads was Fred, tails was Nara. The coin landed on heads. Which means she would text Fred, which she did. She texted him to let him and Nara know that she was home. She also text him to ask if he and Nara were still at The Shack. He told her that they were indeed still there. Leah went to her room and laid upside down on her bed with her head hanging on the edge and started to play random games on her phone. She did that for about 15 minutes, then got bored.

"Okay I'm bored now." Leah said to herself. She got out of bed and fed the dogs because she didn't know how long it would be until anybody came back home. After feeding the dogs, she left the house and headed to The Shack. It was only a 5 minute walk from her house, so she had nothing to worry about. Maybe walking in the heat was a bit of a big deal since it was still summer.

Leah made it to The Shack and went inside. She approached the counter where Fred and her neighbor, Terry, were serving a few customers their orders.

"Ayo dad." Leah greeted him.

Fred looked up as he was cleaning out the blender. "Oh hey there sweetheart."

"Hey Mr. Terry." Leah politely greeted him as well.

"Hi there Leah." Terry replied with a smile and a little wave.

"I got bored just sitting inside the house all alone and with nothing to do. So I just came here." Leah said.

Fred chuckled a bit. "Poor you." He teased.

"I know, right? Woe is me." Leah joked. "Can I get a free one on the house?"

"Of course. What would you like?" Fred asked.

"Give me vanilla ice cream. I walked over here and it's so hot outside." Leah told him.

"Snow cone or bowl?" Fred asked her.

"Hmmmm. Snow cone, please." Said Leah.

"Alright. Vanilla ice cream coming to you in just a sec." Fred said.

Another cool part about The Shack is that employees can get a free serving of what they want a day. They can choose whatever they want from a burger, smoothie, ice cream, hotdog, drink, whatever the store served. But they can only get one thing free a day. After that, if they want anything else from The Shack, then they would have to pay for it.

Fred gave Leah her vanilla ice cream on a snow cone that she wanted.

"There you go babygirl." Fred said after handing it to her.

"Thanks pop." Leah said.

"Not a problem. Just know that if you want anything else, you'll have to pay next time." Fred mentioned.

"Yeah, dad. I know-I know. Tell me something I don't know." Leah said in a playful tone. The two laughed together.

"But where's mom?" Leah wondered.

"She in the "employees only" room." Said Fred.

"Just say she's in the stockroom." Leah corrected him.

"Just say she's in the stockroom." Fred said, playfully mocking Leah. Leah laughed at him and Fred laughed at himself.

Leah went into the stockroom where she found her mother, Nara, sitting at a table, drinking a strawberry smoothie and searching the Internet with her phone. Leah placed a kiss on Nara's cheek and a light hug from behind.

"Hey mom." Leah greeted her.

"Oh hey sweetie." Nara said, sounding a bit surprised, but happy to see her daughter. Leah sat with her at the table. Leah was eating her ice cream and Nara was drinking her smoothie.

Leah giggled. "You and dad greeted me with a "Oh hey sweet-whatever. He said sweetheart and you said sweetie. That's kinda funny." Leah mentioned. Her and Nara both laughed.

"But what'cha doin'?" Leah asked.

"Oh, nothing. Like Naje would say, I'm just chilling." Nara said.

"He's gotten you saying that now?!" Leah said with a surprised tone in her voice.

Nara nodded her head while taking a sip of her smoothie. "Yep. He does."

"That kid..." Leah remarked.

"What are YOU doing?"Nara asked her.

"Just eating my ice cream, sitting down with you, and talking to you." Leah answered.

Nara laughed. "A literal answer to my question, I see." Nara remarked.

"I got bored sitting in the house all by myself, so I just decided to come here." Leah said.

"Did you lock the doors when you left?" Nara asked.

"Oops..." Leah said in a sudden. Nara's eyes were opened wide. Her heart nearly stopped.

"I'm kidding!" Leah said as she started laughing. "Mom, you should've seen the look on your face."

"That's not funny, Leah-chan!" Nara told her. But Nara couldn't help but laugh herself. She put her hand over her heart as she sighed in relief.

"I nearly had a heart attack." Nara said.

"Mom, you're only 41. Plus, you're healthy! And also, why were you so worried? Did you forget that we had ADT Security?" Said Leah.

"Yeah, of course I know we do, but I still don't like the thought of our house being broken into. Especially with no one there." Nara stated.

"Oh, and let's not forget we have the best dogs in the universe. Troy, Roman, and Frosty." Leah mentioned.

"Yeah, you're right." Nara said.

Leah began laughing again. "The look on your face was priceless though. Your eyes looked as big as the moon. Wow, I wish I had taken a picture/"

Nara started to laugh a bit herself. She gave Leah a playful, light push on her shoulder.

Two hours later, football practice was over and Naje was headed to The Shack. Leah, Nara, and Fred were all still there. During those two hours, Leah had texted Naje to let him know that they were all there, so Naje just went there with them. Terry was long gone so Leah took his place. Fred was still working his shift. Nara was out of the stockroom and sitting at a table.

"Boo!" Naje shouted, trying to spook them. Everyone looked up as he entered, but no one got startled. Not even a little bit.

"Nice try." Leah said while giving a thumbs up. Everyone laughed, including Naje.

"Whatever." He responded. He went to Nara, who was sitting at a table, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She gave one back to him.

"Hey darling." Nara greeted him.

Naje went behind the counter where Leah and Fred were. He gave Fred a hug around his shoulder. Fred would've given him a hug back, but his hands were full because he was serving an order.

"What's up, buddy? How was football practice today?" Fred asked.

"It went really nice. Can't wait for our first JV game this year." Naje said.

"And after this season, you get moved up to varsity, right?" Asked Fred.

"Yes sir. I could've moved up to varsity this season. I had a chance to." Naje mentioned.

"Really? Why didn't you take the opportunity?" Fred wondered.

"Because as a 10th grader, staying on JV would give me a lot more playtime." Said Naje.

"Ohhhhhhh okay. Good point." Fred said.

"Plus, I'm the leader of the JV team. That's what everyone on the team looks at me as." Nade added.

"That's cool, bud." Said Fred.

Last but not least, Naje went to greet his sister, Leah. They crossed their arms and just looked at each other. They tried not to laugh or smile, but they ended up grinning anyways.

"Good evening, Naje'-san." Leah said as she did a Japanese bow with the palm of her hands put together.

"Hey there, Leah-san." Replied Naje as he also did the bow. Then they hugged each other.

Naje went to fix himself double hamburger, hotdog, and a Mountain Dew. He went to go sit with Nara and eat his meal.

"Ooooooooooo! Dad, he didn't pay for that!" Leah said.

Naje gave her a look. "This is my first time eating here today." Naje mentioned.

Leah and Fred laughed. Nara also giggled.

"She's trying to tell on me. Epic fail." Naje said as he chuckled.

"It was a joke, dumb-dumb." Leah remarked.

"Who you callin' dumb-dumb, dumb-dumb?" Naje fired back.

"Mom, get your son!" Leah said to Nara.

"Dad, get your daughter!" Naje said to Fred.

Nara and Fred gave each other a funny look for a second. "Be nice to each other, kids." They both said to the kids.

For the rest of the night, the family were bonding and taking turns serving people's orders. Luckily enough for them, not that many more people came in that night. After it was starting to get a little late, they decided to close The Shack up. Naje turned the sign that read "Open" to "Close." Then they all got into the car, went home, and spent the rest of the night at home together until they all went to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

It was Saturday morning now. The first week of school went smoothly and it was a success. Leah, Fred, Naje, and Nara were all in the kitchen together eating blueberry oatmeal at the table.

"So how was the first week back to school?" Fred asked.

"Terrible." Leah said reluctantly.

"Worst first week of school in my life." Naje followed up.

Fred made a confused frowned face.

"Wow really?! Sheesh.." Fred said. Naje and Leah began to laugh.

"Just kidding!" Said Naje.

"It went really good. Almost can't believe it's over so soon. I'm still alive!" Leah added.

"That's good guys." Nara said.

"The look on dad's face was priceless though. Like the other day when I told mom that I forgot to lock the doors to the house. Her face was just as priceless." Leah mentioned. Then she just kept laughing, and laughing, and laughing.

"Leah, stop laughing before you spit that oatmeal out!" Naje yelled.

Leah pretended to spit her oatmeal on Naje. Naje covered himself up and let out a low pitched scream.

"Stop playing!" Naje demanded.

"Calm down! I'm not gonna spit. Just chill out." Leah assured as she stopped laughing and continued to eat her oatmeal. She was still giggling here and there.

"But yeah guys. After a long week of school, I'm just gonna sit back, relax, and... some other third thing." Leah said.

"Well I'm gonna go open up The Shack after I'm done eating." Fred notified.

"I'm coming with you." Nara said.

"What are you two gonna do?" Asked Fred to Naje and Leah. Naje and Leah looked at each other, then looked at their parents and shrugged. Then they went back to eating.

Fred chuckled as he took a sip of his orange juice. "Is that a yes, no, maybe..." He said.

"We'll stay here for now. Y'know, hold down the fort. Then we might come on over later on." Naje said.

"Yeah. What he said." Leah said.

"Alrighty then." Said Nara.

"Hey, how do you guys think I would do as a cheerleader?" Leah asked. "I mean I'm pretty athletic."

"No you're not." Naje joked.

"Yes I am! I can do a better cartwheel than you." Leah responded.

"Oh please. The only thing you can do that I can't is watch Naruto in Japanese without the subtitles." Naje replied.

Leah gasped, keeping her mouth open. But then she started to grin. "I sure can. Jealous!" Leah said.

"Do you want to be a cheerleader, Leah?" Fred asked her.

"I'm not even sure. I literally just imagined myself as one." Leah said.

"Soccer, volleyball, flag football... If you add cheerleading, then that's 4 activities you'll be doing." Nara mentioned.

"If you did become a cheerleader, then you'd be cheering at my JV football games." Naje said. "You can rep for your brother!"

"Ok, sure, whatever. Ummm..." Leah said and then began to laugh again. Fred and Nara was laughing too. Naje gave Leah a look, but with a smirk on his face.

'I love you big brother." Leah said as she kissed Naje on his cheek.

"Eww!" Naje said, then he wiped his cheek. "You had a bit of oatmeal on your lip." Everyone laughed.

"Sorry!" Leah said as she giggled.

"But here's the bad part about cheerleading, Leah. They already have a full team at the school and you'll have to try out next school year. And since you'll be a sophomore next year, you actually won't be cheering at my football games since I'll be moving up to the varsity team after the JV football season." Naje informed her.

"Aww.." Leah moped. "Well that is IF I wanna be a cheerleader. I think it'd be cool if I were to become one.. Like I said, I am pretty athletic."

"Whatever you wanna do, your father and I will help you." Nara assured.

"That's right." Fred agreed.

"Thanks you guys." Leah said.

"I can't wait until our first JV football game though! This Thursday! Be there!" Naje said as pointed at everyone.

"We will be there." Nara said.

"Ha-ha, I know! But the thing about being captain is that I'm gonna be playing like 3 different positions. So after every game, I'm gonna be spent. At least I still get the #1 jersey." Naje said.

"You'll live." Leah said.

"Shut up." Naje replied. "So have the Java La- I mean The Shack.." Naje facepalmed himself on the forehead and started to laugh. Everyone else were laughing as well.

"You were about to say the Java Lava!" Leah said.

"I sure was..." Naje admitted. "They're just so similar.. How could you not accidentally call one the other?!" He added.

"I've actually done that a few times." Leah said. "Called The Shack the Java Lava. Even called the Java Lava The Shack a few times."

"See?! So don't judge me." Naje responded.

"Speaking of The Shack, I'm about to go open it up right now." Fred notified. He was done eating. So was Nara.

"I'm coming with you." Nara said.

"Thanks hon." Fred said. "How about you two wash the dishes for us?" Fred suggested.

"Okie dokie artichokie." Leah said.

"Didn't I tell you to never say that again?" Naje joked.

"You did. But I did it again anyways." Leah replied.

"Where did you even get that from?" Naje asked her.

"Kimi Finster said it. Don't you remember?" Leah answered.

"Oh yeah.. I do remember. Which episode did she even say that in?" Naje asked.

"I forgot which episode. All I know is that I remember her saying it." Said Leah.

"Did you watch the episode recently? Because you didn't start saying that until a few days ago?" Asked Naje.

"Yep! Sure did." Leah said.

"So if you watched it recently, how come you forgot the name of the episode?" Naje asked her.

"What's with the interrogation?! I just simply forgot it. Sheesh.." Leah replied. "Don't judge me. Just like you told no one to judge you when you called The Shack the Java Lava."

"Fine, fine. Fair enough." Said Naje.

"Wanna watch some Rugrats after we're done washing the dishes?" Leah randomly asked.

"I do indeed." Naje answered.

Naje and Leah began washing dishes as Fred and Nara headed over to The Shack. After Naje and Leah were done, they went into the living room and began watching random Rugrats episodes on their Smart TV.


	19. Chapter 19

A few days had now gone on by. It was Monday and the kids were in school, but the day was over now. Naje was at football practice, Leah was trying out for volleyball, Fred was at The Shack, and Nara was at home.

Football practice was over with, so Naje went to the gym to check up on his little sister, Leah. Dylan, Travis, and Michael hung back and waited for the activity bus to arrive. The activity bus is actually one of the school bus that picks the kids up when after-school activities are over. He got a little peek inside the gym and saw that tryouts were over as the girls were all separate and talking to one another. Leah and Nicole were talking to each other of course. Nicole had gotten up to use the restroom.

"Hey Leah!" Naje whispered, but loud enough for her to hear. She saw him and scampered to him. She hugged him when she got to her and he hugged her back.

"Yoooooo so how was it?" He asked.

"It was pretty good actually. I'm a tad bit tired, but it was fun. I had fun." Leah answered.

"That's good. Do you if anyone's gonna make the team or not?" Naje asked her.

"Yep. On Wednesday. The first two days are just easy going. A little conditioning, who's playing what position, and stuff like that.' Leah informed.

"Cool beans. Hope you make it." Naje said. "No... I KNOW you'll make it." He corrected himself.

Leah gave him a playful slap on his chest. "Aw thank you." She said.

"You better make it!" Naje joked. Him and Leah both started laughing.

"Oh shut up, you doofus." Leah said. "Wait right here."

"Okie dokie artichokie." Said Naje.

Leah gave him a look like "Really bro?" "And you told me to never say that again. Now you're saying it." Leah said as she shook her head.

"I'm the big brother here sooooooooooooooo yeah." Naje teased.

Leah went to go get her bag and came back to Naje. They were heading to a vending machine because they just finished practice and wanted a snack.

"I'm so hungry." Leah moped.

"You'll be okay." Naje joked. "But I'm hungry too."

"Shut up and be a man!" Leah shouted. Then she started laughing.

"How about you shut up and be a woman." Naje said.

"I'm only 14." Leah mentioned.

"So?" Naje said.

They made it to a vending machine now. Leah got the original Lays chips and Naje got chocolate M&M's. They both picked a Mountain Dew to drink.

"I'm so gonna enjoy this." Leah said as she stared intensely at her selection of snacks.

"You know mom and dad are gonna get us something from The Shack anyways. At least I hope so." Naje said.

"They better." Said Leah. "Hold on." Leah pulled out her phone and texted Nara. Naje and Leah went outside and saw that the activity bus was outside.

"There's the bus, Leah." Naje said to her.

"I see it, Naje. I'm not blind." Leah joked. Naje gave her a little nudge on her shoulder.

"You're gonna stop being a smartypants to me." Naje stated.

Leah and Naje got on the bus and sat close to their friends. They were all sitting in the middle. When they got closer to The Shack, they asked the bus driver to stop so they all get off there. And the bus driver was kind enough to do so.

"We're here!" Naje said as he and the rest made their presence known at The Shack. The other kids went their separate ways. Naje and Leah went to their father.

"Daddy-o!" Leah said.

"Hey sweetheart." Fred responded as he and Leah hugged one another. Naje and Fred also hugged.

"How was practice for you guys?" Fred asked them.

"Mine was good as usual." Naje answered.

"I wouldn't call it practice for me yet though. Just call it tryouts." Leah said. "But it was still good. Probably because it was the first day and they wanted to start off fairly easy."

"That's nice guys." Fred said. "Just glad you guys had a good time."

"Where's mom?" Leah asked.

"She's at home right now. Says she's "holding down the fort." Fred stated.

"She keeps forgetting that we already have 3 dogs who knows how to "hold down the fort." Said Leah.

"She just didn't feel like coming in today." Fred told them.

"Eh, we'll see her when we get home. We're hungry right now so we're gonna go eat. Thank goodness for our "one free meal a day for employees only" policy." Said Naje.

"Sure, you can thank goodness, but thank me and your mom as well. It was our brilliant idea." Fred said as he held his arms out with his eyes closed and his head leaning back a little bit. Naje and Leah looked at each other, then looked at their dad. Nothing was said. Once he realized they weren't saying anything, he stopped what he was doing. Then they all laughed.

Naje fixed himself a hotdog and fries. He pulled out the Mountain Dew he brought from the vending machine at school. Leah fixed herself a double stacked hamburger with a vanilla smoothie. Then they went and saw with their friends.

An hour and a half later, everyone else was gone. It was only Naje, Leah, and Fred there, along with a few random customers. Naje and Leah fixed something for Nara so they could bring it home with them and give it to her.

"Okay, dad. We're heading home now!" Naje notified him.

"Alrighty! See you guys when I get home." Fred replied.

"Later!" Said Leah.

Leah and Naje walked home together. They then got home and went inside. Nara was in her bedroom watching TV while laying on her bed.

"Hey my little darlings." Nara greeted them.

"I'm not little." Naje joked. Leah hit him on his shoulder. Nara giggled.

"But hey mom." Naje said as he and Leah gave her a hug.

"We got you something." Said Leah. She held up the bag. Nara started to clap lightly with a happy grin on her face.

Naje began to chuckle. "Well someone's happy."

"Very." Leah added.

"Very very." Nara implied. "I was starting to get a little hungry too. I was just lying in bed about 30 minutes before you two came home. I was taking a nap, of course."

"Of course you were. You're always taking a nap. That's your favorite home activity." Naje said.

"I was so lazy that I didn't even wanna get up. Who knows how long it would've taken for me to eat something if you guys hadn't came back. Thank goodness for you." Said Nara.

"Nah, don't just thank goodness, thank us." Naje said. "Leah gets what I'm talking about." Nara then looked at Leah with a confused face. Leah sighed with a smile on her face.

"When we were at The Shack, Naje said thank goodness for our policy about employees getting one free meal a day. Then dad said to not only thank goodness, but to thank you and him as well. And now Naje's telling you to not only thank goodness for us bringing you food, but to thank me and him." Leah explained.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh." Nara said.

"Yep. We deserve thanks and credit and things like that." Naje said.

"You couldn't even think of a third word. You can only say "things like that." What a shame, Naje. What a shame." Leah joked as she shook her head.

"Shut up, Leah." Naje said. Nara began to laugh.

"But thank you guys nonetheless for bringing me something back." Nara said. "You can just put it in the kitchen for me. I'm about to get up in like 5 minutes."

"Okie dokie arti-" Leah began.

"DON'T! Don't say it." Naje cut her off.

"Chokie." Leah finished. Naje gave her a light push. Leah started laughing. Naje and Leah left the room now.

"Bringing you food was my idea by the way." Naje told Nara.

"Liar!" Leah said.

Nara just shook her head with a smile on her face.

Later that night, Fred made it back home and Nara had already ate the food that Naje and Leah gave her. Naje and Leah were just ready for another day of school.


	20. Chapter 20

Four long months had gone by now. It was December 8, which was Fred's birthday. Leah was finished with her volleyball season games, Naje moved up from the JV football team to the varsity team. Along with Dylan, Michael, and Travis, who played on the team with him. Speaking of Naje, he had a very important game today. Pensacola High Minutemen (The name of the high school Naje and Leah attended to and the mascot name) vs the Booker T. Washington Wildcats. The game was being held in Tallahassee, Florida. While he was on JV, the varsity team had made it to the state championship. He practiced with the team, but he didn't expect to play. In fact, he wasn't suppose to play. He was a backup. The position he was playing was cornerback. A cornerback is the one who covers the wide receivers and prevents them from catching a pass. He was the 4th string. His jersey number was 41.

Leah, Fred, Nara, and the rest of their friends/neighbors all attended the game to support the high school football team and support their kids.

The game was coming close to an end with 60 seconds left. Pensacola High were up by 4 points, but the Wildcats had the football at midfield on 1st down with one timeout remaining.

Leah had sighed. "I wish they'd put Naje in the game already. They're about to win." She said.

Right as she said that, the 3rd string cornerback had got injured on the next play. Which means that Naje was gonna be coming onto the field to take his spot. Leah, Fred, Nara, along with the rest, all started to clap and cheer as Naje put his helmet on and ran out onto the field.

"I guess I spoke too soon." Leah said.

"Let's go Naje!" Fred shouted.

"Woooooooooooooooooooo!" Cheered Leah and Nara.

The Wildcats quarterback saw that Naje was coming on the field and thought he he would be easy picking. So he thought he'd try to test him. On the next play, the quarterback threw a pass to the receiver Naje was covering, but Naje knocked the football down to the ground. Now it was 3rd down. Leah, Fred, and Nara all stood up and began to clap. But they wouldn't be doing that for long.

It's now 3rd down. Naje was still out on the field. The quarterback wanted to test Naje again. The play was gonna be a long pass play. The quarterback called for the snap of the ball and he had his eye on the receiver Naje was covering the entire time. Naje covered and ran with his receiver the whole time. Finally, the quarterback threw the long pass. Leah, Fred, and Nara all stood up and pressed their hands together. Naje and the receiver both went up for the football. Naje got the better and knocked it away as he and the receiver both fell down to the ground. His family began to clap again. But little did they know, the receiver still caught the pass, despite Naje getting a hand on it.

When Naje knocked the ball away, he unintentionally knocked it up in the air and the ball landed onto the receiver's body as they both had gone down to the ground. The pass went for 44 yards with 35 seconds. Once Fred, Nara, and Leah noticed how it went down, they stopped clapping, frozen up, and dropped down in their seats. They put their hands on their head. The rest of the Minutemen supporters and the football team were all in silence. After that, Naje had to come off the field. Naje held his head down in disappointment as he walked back to his sideline and unsnapped his chinstrap in anger and frustration. He sat back down on the bench with his hands on his head with his helmet still on. Dylan, Michael, and Travis, and a few of his other teammates came to him to cheer him up.

"Hey Naje. You did your best." Said Michael.

"Yeah man. You did good out there." Travis said.

"Guys, I appreciate what you're doing, but I don't think it'll work. I blew it." Naje said with pure disappointment.

"That's not true bro." Dylan said.

"Yes, bro. It is. If we lose, it's my fault." Naje admitted. "You guys remember when we were little and we always wished that we won a high school championship? Now we've made it and it's gonna be my one mistake that just might prevent us from winning it."

"We still have a chance though. If the defense can get a stop, then we will win it." Michael said.

"But if we don't win it, it's all my fault." Said Naje.

"Naje!" Leah shouted. Michael, Travis, and Dylan all looked back at her. Naje didn't look back though. He still had his head down. He just listened.

"It's okay! Everyone makes a mistake! We're still proud of you, Dylan, Michael, and Travis for all making it to the varsity team and the championship game. No matter what happens, we're proud of you and I still love you! We still love you!" She yelled out.

Dylan, Travis, and Michael all smiled and gave Leah and the rest a thumbs up. Meanwhile on the field, the Minutemen stopped the Wildcats short of the endzone after a 5 yard running play. They were at the 1 yard line with 26 seconds left. It was time for Naje to come back onto the field. He kept Leah's words in his head. He snapped his chinstrap back on and rushed out onto the field.

Once the Wildcats' quarterback saw that Naje came back on the field, he thought that he would test him out once again. He figured he'd get a good play after he had targeted him last time and gained 44 yards on him. Everyone in the crowd were all silence. Both sidelines were also quiet.

The ball was snapped to the quarterback and of course, he threw the ball to the receiver Naje was covering. But Naje jumped in front of the receiver and made contact with him. When he made contact, Naje drilled him, causing the receiver to fall down the the ground. Naje intercepted the pass. He fell forward to the 2 yard line with the ball still in his grasp. He had a death grip on the football. There were 19 seconds left to play.

Leah, Fred, Nara, and everyone else all jumped up out of their seats and began to cheer loudly. They all were hugging each other. The Minutemen sideline erupted. The opponent sideline were disgusted. Their head coach even threw his headset down to the ground. They were all jumping, hugging one another, and throwing their towels around. Some of Naje's teammates all dog-piled on him. Dylan, Travis, and Michael all sprinted onto the field and jumped on the pile. Naje was at the very bottom. Fred, Leah, and Nara group hugged each other.

A few seconds later, the pile finally cleared up and Naje was finally able to stand. He was still carrying the football. His teammates were walking him over to the sideline. Travis had taken his helmet off, and there it was. Naje was crying tears of joy.

"You did it man! You did it!" Dylan cheered.

"What a play!" Michael shouted.

His friends made a group hug around him. Naje's other teammates and coaches all gave him hugs and slaps on his shoulders and backs. A few of them even kissed him on his forehead. He sat back down on the bench and he was still getting hugs from his teammates.

In the crowd, Leah began to cry tears of joy as well and began to clap for Naje and his team. Fred picked Leah up, hugging her. She was hugging him back.

Finally, the game was over. The Minutemen were rewarded the state championship trophy. Naje was given recognition due to the play he made. People considered him a hero. Then he left left with the team back to the hotel on the team bus. The crowd had also gone back home.

The next day had came and the team had arrived back to the school. Nara, Leah, and Fred arrived to pick Naje up. They saw Naje, ran to him and embraced him. No one said anything. There was just silence and a few tears from them all.

"I love you guys." Naje said, as if that's the only thing he could think of to say.

"We love you too." Nara said.

"I did it for you, dad. Since it was your birthday yesterday." Naje told him.

"That's all I wanted, son.." Fred said as he teared up a little.

"We can't express enough of how proud we are of you." Nara said.

"You're a hero!" Leah shouted. "Not just the school's hero, but our hero."

"I'm just so blessed and thankful right now. Leah, what you said yesterday really helped." Naje said.

"I meant every word." Leah assured. Naje and Leah gave each other a long and meaningful hug.

"I love you." Said Naje.

"I love you too, big brother." Leah said. As they were hugging, Fred and Nara joined the hug. Then they all went back home safe and sound.


	21. Chapter 21

It was December 16. Naje, Leah, Fred, and Nara were all home. School was out for the winter break. Their last day of school in 2012 was December 14. They won't be going back to school until January 7. A week had gone by since the championship game Pensacola High had won. During that week, the school was celebrating it's state championship victory. Including a parade for the football team themselves. Naje in particular, had been getting a lot of love from people at school. The students, the teachers, and the principles. It was as if he was a celebrity. Leah wasn't jealous of him. She was nothing but proud and happy for him. She just hoped that the "fame" didn't get to Naje's head and also hoped that he wouldn't eventually change for the worst.

It was morning and they were having pancakes for breakfast. Nara served everyone's pancakes to them, but for Naje, she evenly cut his into 8 small triangle shaped sizes, poured syrup on his, and gave him his selection of drink; which was milk. Naje was smiling because he felt special, but he wasn't too big about it.

"Thanks, mom." He said to Nara.

"Anything for our hero." She said. Naje had his head down, grinning big. Leah just sighed.

"So, Naje, how's the past week been for you?" Fred asked.

"It was great! Everyone is treating me like I'm some sort of celebrity star. Even people who I've never seen or spoken to before." Naje said.

"Well, you are a local star now. A local hero." Nara stated.

"Yeah. I love the recognition and praise I'm getting, but I hope it doesn't keep going where it's too much for me to handle." Naje said.

"You deserve it." Fred said.

"I do, don't I?" Naje thought with a smirk on his face.

Then Leah had enough. "Mom, what's our the time of our flight to Japan?" She randomly asked.

Back in October, it was announced that Leah and Nara would be taking a trip together to Japan for Christmas. Mainly so Leah could see Yoshi. They were leaving on December 22, which happens to be the day after Leah's birthday. So they'll be leaving in 6 days. They would return on Christmas Day.

"9 in the morning, Leah. Why?" Nara responded.

"Just asking since I forgot." Leah said while sighing. That didn't sit too well with Naje; how Leah asked about what time a trip is while his parents were talking good about him.

"Well I'm done." Leah said, referring to eating her pancakes.

"Good grief. Someone was starving this morning I see." Naje said.

"Yep. Well thanks for the pancakes, mom. Even though you didn't serve me or dad's pancakes like you did for Naje, but that's totally fine. Talk to you guys later." Leah said as she put her dish in the sink, went to her room, and closed her door. Everyone else were looking at each other with concern for Leah.

After Naje was done finishing up his pancakes, he went to Leah's room to see what was up with her.

"Hey Leah?" Naje said as he entered her room. When he came in, she was putting her shoes on as if she was gonna go somewhere, which she was.

"Hey. What is it?" She responded.

"You okay?" Naje asked her.

"I'm good. Now if you'll excuse me, Naje, I'm headed to Taylor's house. Nicole is there with her and I just need some girl time right now." Leah said. Naje was looking concerned again.

"Just spend time with mom. She's a girl. And besides, I was just about to ask if you wanted to play video games together like we always do after we eat breakfast on the weekends and stuff." Naje told her.

"Sorry, Naje-hero-san. Not today. I just want to leave the house for a few hours or so. Maybe I'll play video games with you later or tomorrow or whatever. Bye." Leah went on as she walked past Naje. She let Fred and Nara know she was heading out. Then she walked out of the could do nothing but put his hands on his hips and wonder what was the matter with his little sister.

She was at Taylor's house now along with Nicole. It had been two hours now since she had been over there. They were doing stuff that girls do. Painting their fingernails and toenails, on their phones, listening to music, and just talking.

"I always have a good time with you girls. But today, I really needed to hang out with you more than ever before." Leah said.

"How come?" Taylor asked.

"Because of Naje." Leah said.

"Naje? What did he do?" Asked Nicole.

"Saved our varsity football team's butt by intercepting that pass and winning them the game." Leah said.

"But that's a good thing." Nicole told her.

"It is and I'm still happy for him. But everyone is treating him like he's the greatest invention since toilet paper." Said Leah. Nicole and Taylor looked at each other.

"Leah, he did something great." Nicole said.

"Yeah. You're not jealous, are you?" Taylor asked.

"No, I'm not jealous! I'm just a little fed up with all of this attention he's getting. He's getting a bit too much of it if you ask me." Leah went on.

"Think if it was you, Leah." Nicole said to her.

"If it were me, I wouldn't walk around like I'm the greatest human being to ever walk on the planet Earth." Leah said. "And to make things worse, our parents have to bring it up almost everyday. You don't know how stressful it is over there."

"The only person who has a problem with all of this is you Leah!" Nicole said.

"Yeah, girl. You really have to calm down and look at the bright side." Taylor added.

"What bright side?!" Leah asked. "Good grief, you guys aren't helping either. You're making it seem like Naje is a walking piece of heaven." Leah sighed. "I have to go, girls. I'll see you guys later." Leah left the house.

A few days had gone by. It was the day before Leah's birthday and the day before she and Nara had left for their flight to Japan in the morning. And yet, she was still being distant from Naje. Hardly talking to him, playing games with him, just hardly interacting with him at all.

It was dinnertime. Leah was the first one to finish her dinner. During dinner, she didn't say anything. She just went straight to her room once she was done and closed her door. Now, it was Naje who had enough. He went to Leah's room to confront her.

"Leah?" Naje called for her, as he entered her room. She was sitting on her bed on her phone.

"Yeah?" She answered, not even looking at Naje.

"It's time to talk now." Naje said.

"Talk about what?" Leah asked.

"You." Naje said. Then Leah put her phone down and gave Naje her full attention.

"Me? What do we need to talk about me for?" Leah wondered.

"For the past few days now, you've been distant from everyone. But in particular, you've been distant from me. What's the problem?" Naje said.

"You know what's the problem, Naje? You are." Leah said. Naje pointed to himself.

"Me? What did I do?" Naje thought.

"Become a hero. Ever since you helped our school win the state championship, everyone has treated you as in you were the president of the United States." Leah said.

"Aren't you happy for me?" Naje asked her.

"Of course I'm happy for you. You're my brother. But remember when you said that you hope all of the attention you're getting doesn't end up getting too much for you to handle? Well it's gotten too much for me to handle." Leah said.

"Leah, it's not my fault. I did something good and got praised for it. I didn't ask for it. It just happened." Naje stated.

"I know. I just wish I could go a week without hearing about it every hour. Just I guess 3 days is good enough." Leah said.

"What do you want me to do? Build a time machine and go back in time and not help my team win a very important game?" Naje said.

"What I want you to do right now is leave my room. I have something to do that'll keep me busy for the rest of the night. So good night." Leah said as she got into her head. Naje stood there with an angry expression that turned into side.

"Good night, Leah." Naje calmly said as he closed her door and went into his own room.

An hour later, Leah didn't hae anything important to do. She just didn't wanna talk to anyone. She was thinking about how she had been acting for the past few days and she was feeling really bad of how she was being toward everyone. Especially Naje. Leah sighed and got out of bed. She knocked on Naje's bedroom door.

"Come in." He said. Leah opened the door and peeked her head in. Naje just looked at her then looked away.

"Hey Naje." Leah said.

"Hi." Naje replied, not even looking at Leah. Similar to what she did to him.

"Can we talk?" Leah asked. Naje sat up on his bed.

"A better question is "Do YOU even wanna talk?" Naje corrected her.

"Yes, I do. That's why I came to you." Leah said.

"Surprise surprise. You've only said about 20 words to me a day." Naje responded.

"Yes I know..." Leah said. "I just wanna say that I'm really sorry."

"About?" Naje asked.

"How I've been acting.." Leah answered.

"Why have you been acting the way you have been recently anyway?" Naje asked her.

"Ever since you won our high school football team the state championship, you've just been getting so much glory. I was happy for you, and I still am, but it just got to me. And honestly, I was never annoyed." Leah said.

"I didn't ask for any of this, Leah. Like I told you earlier, it just happened." Naje said.

"I know and I should've been more understandable. I was never annoyed or jealous. I was... just scared." Leah admitted.

"Scared? Scared of what?" Naje asked.

"Scared that you were gonna change. And not for the good. For the past week, your name is all I hear and all I see. Remember how you just said that I've only said about 20 words to you a day? Well that's the same amount of times that I've heard and saw your name each. You've been invited to parties, had people treating you like a king, even having mom serve you pancakes the way she did. I just didn't like it. I feared that the "fame" would get to your head, and you'd eventually forget about me. We've been closer than two peas and a pod since day one. I assure you that I wasn't jealous. Fear turned into anger and I was oh-so angry. I guess the thought of losing my one and only brother made me so angry that I didn't wanna talk to anyone. Not even you." Leah explained.

Naje just sat there for a moment. Then he finally spoke.

"Leah, I'll never forget about you. Ever. How could I and why would I even try to? This "fame" won't change me. I admit, I do love the praise and recognition I'm getting, but it's not getting to my head. I won't let it. C'mon, Leah. You know me." Naje said.

"You're right. And I'm up here saying that you might change when you really haven't. Instead, I'm the one that's changed..." Leah thought.

"Ya think?" Naje joked. Leah giggled and gave him a nudge on his shoulder. "But don't worry, Leah. I'll always, and I mean ALWAYS, be your brother." Naje assured her. "Your big brother."

Leah smiled. "I know you will." She said as she hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. All is forgiven." Naje said.

"Thank you Naje-san." Leah said softly.

"No problem. Now, we have a few more hours to go until your birthday!" Naje said.

"Yayyyyyyyyyyyy!" Leah cheered. That made Fred and Nara enter the room.

"We heard cheering. What's going on?" Fred asked.

"You guys are finally talking to each other againm huh?" Nara said. Leah and Naje put their arm around each other's shoulder.

"Yes we are." Leah said, then kissed Naje on his cheek.

Everyone stayed up until it hit 12 o'clock at midnight. Then it was Leah's birthday!


	22. Chapter 22

The next day had arrived. Today was Leah's 15th birthday. The day she's been waiting an entire year for. But that's how she is about every one of her birthdays. Can't wait until the next one. It was a bright and shiny morning, but it was cold and windy outside since it is December and December is cold. It's winter, obviously.

Naje barged into Leah's bedroom door with his shoulder and frog splashed right on top of her. Leah had literally just woken up 10 seconds ago. She went under the covers and braced for impact as Naje landed on her.

"Oof!" She yelled. That made Naje laugh.

"Oof oof off!" Naje mocked. Naje began to roll around on top of her. Leah lifted the covers from over her and sat up. Then Naje tackled her back down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Ewwwww! Boy germs!" Leah joked as she was giggling.

"Oh hush you." Naje said. He then hugged her. "Happy birthday Leah!"

Leah hugged him back. "Thank you, Naje-san!" Leah happily said back.

"You're 15 now!" Naje said.

"I know, right?" Leah replied.

Naje placed a hand on Leah's shoulder, looked down and sighed. "I remember when you were just 5.. That was back when Rugrats was still running and All Grown Up was a new series. Now here we are 10 years later.. I'm 16 and you're now 15. Sheesh.. We're growing up too fast." Naje said while shaking his head.

Leah sighed as well with a smile on her face. "I know, right? I remember it all too.. Growing up sucks sometimes." Leah said.

"Psh! You're telling me. I'm a year and a half older than you." Said Naje. "Well, a year and five months. But you know what I mean!"

"You're talking like you're 25 or something." Leah said. Naje and Leah laughed.

"But yep. We're not little kids anymore. Even though I may still look like one." Leah said. Naje laughed.

"I miss my childhood though. Because as you know, you and I had a great childhood. The kind every kid should have." Leah mentioned. Naje nodded his head in agreement.

"But it's gone now." Leah sadly said.

"Yep.. It is. Long gone actually. I feel like once you turn 13, your childhood is gone. Then it's time for teenhood until you're 18." Naje said.

"Teenhood?" Leah said. She started to giggle.

"Yeah. Like childhood and adulthood. Teenhood." Naje said.

Leah facepalmed and shook her head.

"What?" Naje asked.

"No one says that, Naje. I don't think it's even a real word." Leah told him.

"Well it should be. How come childhood and adulthood are a thing, but teenhood isn't?" Naje asked. Leah just shrugged her shoulders.

"Might as well call it "nothinghood."" Naje said. Leah laughed and gave Naje a little slap on the shoulder.

"Oh Naje... My brother Naje... You are something else, you know that?" Leah responded.

"I'm something else? What am I an alien?!" Naje said.

"Yes you are." Said Leah, nodding her head.

"Yes!" Naje cheered as he threw his arms up.

Leah just laughed. "Congrats on being an alien." Leah said to him.

"Thank you very much." Naje said. "I'm just like Dil Pickles. Remember when he had that weird obsession for aliens?"

"I do! Dil was dumb. But in a good way. You couldn't help but love him." Leah said.

"Good times, huh?" Naje said.

"Good times indeed." Leah replied. She and Naje both sighed at the same time. "Speaking of good times, back to talking about our childhood. At least we can relive some of it. Like watching cartoons and stuff."

"Exactly... exactly... exactly..." Naje said, referring to Spongebob's Big Pink Loser episode.

Exactly as you do..." Leah blurted out. They began to laugh again. Then Fred and Nara entered the room. Just like Naje, they also pounced on Leah. Just like they did when it was Naje's birthday back in July.

"Happy birthday Leah!" Fred shouted.

"Thanks dad!" Said a smothered Leah. Naje jumped up onto the pile and sat on everyone.

"I'm the king of the world!" Naje shouted while raising his arms in the air. Then he got off, which allowed everyone to sit back up.

Nara hugged Leah around her neck and kissed her on the forehead. She continued to hug her.

"Otanjōbiomedetōgozaimasu, Leah-chan!" Nara said. What she said was "Happy birthday" in Japanese.

"Arigatō okāsan." Leah replied. Leah said "Thanks mom" in Japanese. Fred had his arm around Naje shoulder and they just stood there, admiring the mother-daughter relationship between Nara and Leah.

"Well chop chop!" Fred burst out as he clapped his hands together twice. "Gotta go open up The Shack. Let's all get dressed and ready to go."

Everyone did just that. They all brushed their teeth, got dressed and were ready to head over to The Shack. Leah was kind of wondering how she was gonna spend her birthday. Just like Naje, she wasn't selfish about how she wanted things to go either. But little did Leah know, they already have a surprise waiting for her at The Shack. Similar to what occurred on Naje's birthday a few months back.

So they made it to the Shack. Fred pulled out the keys to the building. The other employees also have their special keys to the building as well, but only the other adults. Fred opened up the door. Naje was standing in front of Leah, so she couldn't see over him much since they were 8 inches apart in height. Naje's 5'10 and Leah's 5'2. But he moved from in front of her once they stepped inside the building. Fred turned on the lights and there it was. Their neighbors/friends coming out from their hiding spots. Behind the counter, under the tables and behind the bathroom doors and stockroom door.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Leah!" Everyone shouted, including Nara, Naje, and Fred.

Leah had a big smile on her face that she covered up with both of her hands. She hugged Naje, then Fred and Nara joined in making it a group hug. Leah began to laugh as she looked at her surroundings. There was the birthday cake on the counter, streamers handing from the wall and lying on the floor, speakers, refreshments on the tables, a few presents, etc.

"Aww you guys. You really shouldn't have." Leah teased. She put her hands back on her face to cover up that big smile of hers. Naje hugged her.

"Oh, but we do have!" He said.

"For you!" Fred added.

Leah gave her family a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Thank you guys so much. I love you guys." Leah said sincerely.

"We love you too, Leah." They all said together.

"Now let's party!" Naje shouted. Everyone then started to cheer and dance.

It was 10 in the morning. The party had went on until 4. So the party last for 6 hours. Everyone was at home now. During the party, everyone ate, danced, listened to music, played games; they all just had fun. Just no food fight this time. Everyone was sad that is ended because they were all having so much fun. But it was nice while it lasted. Now Leah and Nara had to focus on something else after the party had ended. Their trip to Japan in the morning.

Leah was in her room with her suitcase on the floor zipped open. She hadn't even packed yet. She just stared at her suitcase and daydreamed. She was thinking of how great it was gonna be to return back to her home country as to what feels like an eternity and a day for her for a few days and see her dad, Yoshi. She also thought about how bummed she might be since she won't see Naje, Fred, or the rest of her friends until she and Nara returns back to the states on Christmas Day.

Naje came into the room with either her knowledge or consent. He was drinking some of the leftover punch from the party in a glass cup. Leah snapped out of it when he entered her room.

"Everything okay?" Naje asked.

"Mhm." Leah said while nodding her head. "Everything's okie dokie."

"Artichoke?" Naje added.

"Sure." Leah said. They both laughed.

Naje took a sip of his punch. "I see you're packing. That's just awesome." Naje said with sarcasm. He sat next to her on her bed.

"I know, right?" Leah also said with sarcasm. But she meant it a little bit because she was excited. But still, she didn't wanna leave Naje, Fred, and the rest of her friends behind.

Next thing you know, Leah get's a text. And whad'ya know, it was her dad, Yoshi. Leah's eyes had lit up with happiness.

"Naje! Naje!" Leah called for him while tugging on his shirt.

"What?! What?!" He replied.

"It's my dad. He sent me a happy birthday wish." Leah said.

"Oh that's great. What does it read?" Naje asked.

"It reads, " _ **Hello and Happy birthday, Leah-chan! I'm so proud to see my little girl live on to see another birthday. 15 years... Wow, you're growing up too fast. Hope you enjoy your birthday. God knows you deserve it. I also cannot wait to see you tomorrow. I'm really happy and excited about that. I love you so so much, Leah-chan."**_

Leah and Naje both smiled at the text from Yoshi to Leah. "Awwwwww how sweet!" Naje teased. "Daddy's little girl."

Leah softly punched Naje on his shoulder. "Shut up doofus." Leah said. Leah texted Yoshi back.

"He texted you what I said about us earlier." Naje mentioned.

"That I'm growing too fast? But you said we're as in you and I." Leah said.

"Yeah. Quite surprised that you remembered honestly." Naje said.

"Hey... I listen." Leah told him. After Leah replied to Yoshi's text, she finally began to pack.

Naje just sighed. "I don't want you to go." He said.

"Half of me doesn't wanna go either, Naje. But the other half does. Plus I have to go. Mom already paid for our plane tickets." Leah said.

"It's been so long since we haven't gone to Japan together. But the first time we all did go together was back in 2002. The second time was back in 2003. The only time we went back to back years. Then the last time was back in 2009." Naje mentioned.

"The last time you went without me was back in 2006, right? So it's been 6 years." He added.

"Now I'm the one surprised that you remembered." Leah teased as she giggled.

"How could I not? Those were memorable times. Japan was fun those 3 times I've been there. I might go next year." Naje said.

"Wish you would go this year, but noooooooo." Leah joked.

"Nope! Not this time." Naje said. "But I sure hope you and mom stay safe and have a fun time over there. You guy's homeland."

Leah stopped packing for a second and place a hand on Naje's shoulder. "We will and we will." Leah said. "And look on the bright side. At least we'll be back on Christmas Day."

Naje put his hand on Leah's shoulder as well. "You're right. I just hate the fact of not seeing you and mom around a special time of the year."

"I know, I know. I feel the same way about you and dad. But it's not the last time we'll ever see each other." Leah assured him. That put a smile on Naje's face, which also put a smile on Leah's face.

"Good. Because you guys could easily stay there without people assuming anything." Naje joked. Leah laughed.

"Oh no sir! Sure, I'll always love Japan, that's my home. But the states is also my home and my heart will always be here. If I hadn't moved here, I probably would've never had the wonderful life I've been living for 15 years now, starting today." Leah said.

"And I probably would've lived a life without a sister or brother! Oh woe is me." Naje said as fell on the bed. Leah frog splashed on top of him.

"Oof!" Went Naje.

"Look who's oofing now!" Leah said with laughter in her voice. She got off of him. She sat on the bed with Naje for a moment.

"When you're done packing, can we play video games and watch Rugrats?" Naje asked. "Like you said earlier, to relive our childhood."

"Of course." Leah reluctantly said.

"Yay!" Naje cheered.

Naje left the room to let Leah finish packing. Once she was done, she went into his room and they began to play video games together. Once they had enough of that, they began to watch random Rugrats episodes for the rest of the night until they both fell asleep on his bed.


	23. Chapter 23

Nara was waking up. It was 6 o'clock in the morning. She sat up in her bed and looked over to a sleeping Fred. She sighed and then she started to think. She was happy to return to her home country after 3 years, but she didn't like the fact that Naje and Fred would be left behind. But it is what it is. Her and Leah's suitcase were packed and they were ready to head over to Japan and stay there for the next few days.

So since it was the last time her and Leah would see Naje and Fred until Christmas, she decided they should head over to The Shack to eat and have Naje and Fred go to the airport with them before they got on their flight. She reached over to the lamp table and turned the light on. Nara gave Fred a few light shakes on his shoulder. He was waking up slowly but surely.

"Hmm?" Said a clueless Fred.

"Wake up honey." Nara softly said.

Fred sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked over to the clock to check the time.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I just want us four to go to The Shack." Nara stated.

"We can do that. No problem. Just one more hour." Fred joked as he laid back down. Nara lightly slapped him on his shoulder.

"Get up!" She yelled, but quietly. She also giggled a bit.

Fred sat back up. "Kidding. I'm kidding. Let's go then." Fred said.

Fred and Nara got out of bed. Fred went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and Nar headed to Leah and Naje's room to wake them up. She went to Leah's room first, but didn't see her. So she went to Naje's room and there they were. Both were still asleep on his bed. Nara put her hands on her hips and started shaking her head, with a smile on her face. She started shaking and patting the both of them on their shoulder.

"Hey, kids. Wake up." She quietly said. Only Leah was waking up. She sat on up and was squinting her eyes as she woke up. Then she rubbed them.

"Oh, hey mom. Good morning." Said Leah.

"Good morning to you too Leah." Nara replied.

Now Naje began to stir. He sat up and saw Nara and Leah both in his room.

"Rise and shine, Naje-san." Nara greeted him.

He instantly thought about their trip to Japan. He gently wrapped his arm around Nara's neck and hugged her. Then he put his arm around Leah's shoulder.

"What's going on? You guys about to go?" He asked.

"We're not about to go." Nara said, pointing to herself and Leah. "We're about to go." She corrected, pointing at herself, Leah, and Naje. She knew Fred wasn't around for her to point at. "And your father." She mentioned.

"Where to?" Naje asked.

"To go eat at The Shack. Then you and Fred are gonna accompany Leah and I to the airport." Nara informed.

"Really? We can do that." Naje said.

"Great. Thank you." Nara said.

Naje and Leah looked at each other.

"Did we fall asleep on my bed?" Naje asked her.

"I believe we did..." Leah replied. Then all three started to laugh. Then Fred came in after hearing laughter.

"What's so funny? I wanna join in on the laughter too." Fred said.

"Me and Leah fell asleep together on my bed." Naje told him. Now Fred laughed.

"We haven't done that since 2002. It's been 10 years. Wow... And now we're approaching a new year in 2013." Said Naje.

"Makes me feel old. And I literally just turned 15 yesterday." Leah said. Naje snickered.

"Wait... You actually remembered the last time we slept in the same bed together?" Leah asked.

"Yeah. It was something we wanted to do. We watched cartoons that whole night and just intentionally went to sleep together. Since it was my room and my bed, you slept at the foot of it and I slept at the head." Naje reminded her.

Leah softly slapped her forehead. "Now I really do feel old because even I forgot about that. I remember it now. That was fun. You're good at remembering stuff, Naje."

"It's my specialty." Naje arrogantly said, but was just teasing. Leah elbowed him in the arm.

"Well if we wanna eat at The Shack and make it to the airport in time, I suggest we start getting dressed now." Fred advised. Everyone just nodded their heads and went to their rooms to get dressed. Naje was already in his room so he was good.

After everyone used the bathroom, brushed their teeth, and got dressed they were ready to go. Fred went outside to open the trunk and Naje just sat in the living room. Leah and Nara joined Naje in the living room with their suitcases. Naje just looked at their suitcases with disgust, but he didn't really mean it. Nara went outside with Fred. He grabbed Nara's suitcase for her and put it in the trunk.

"I know that look." Leah said to Naje, talking about the look he was giving. "I know what you're thinking."

"You can read me like a book." Naje said.

Leah held out the handle of the suitcase, wanting Naje to put it in the trunk of the car for her.

"Please? Like dad just did for mom?" She politely asked. Naje just looked at her, but he did grab the suitcase and went outside to put it in the trunk. Leah walked outside with everyone else.

"You're such a gentleman." Leah teased.

"Yeah yeah." Naje replied. Leah closed the door behind her.

"Everyone ready to go?"Fred asked them all.

"Yes sir!" Answered Leah and Naje with a thumbs up. Then they all got into the vehicle and drove off to The Shack.

They were there now. Fred and Nara were already sitting at the table. Then came Naje and Leah, walking together with their trays and sat down with their parents. Everyone had the same thing. A hamburger and fries, with a smoothie.

"Sorry. I didn't really feel like cooking breakfast this morning." Nara said.

"It's okay hon." Fred assured her.

"This isn't even a real breakfast." Said Nara.

"It is breakfast!" Said Naje. "Whatever you eat during the AM's is what I consider to be breakfast."

"It's not a proper one though. A proper breakfast is stuff like grits, eggs, cereal, pancakes, sausage, bacon, and stuff like that. Not burgers and fries." Nara said.

"Eh, take what you can get." Naje said.

"There you go." Fred agreed. He and Naje bumped fists together.

"I just hope I don't puke it all back up once the plain takes off." Leah blurted.

"Leah, that's disgusting." Naje said, making the same disgusted face he made earlier back at the house.

"It's not that I'm nervous. It's just the feeling of being on a place when it takes off into the air. The pressure and all that." Leah assured.

"Oh yeah. You're right." Naje said. "But we still have a little..." Naje checked his phone for the time. "Over 2 hours to spare. So hopefully your stomach acid has melted the food in your tummy by then and it digests." He finished.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." Leah said with a light giggle.

"Hey mom. Remember how I felt before I took my driver's license test five months ago? I felt just the way Leah's feeling now. I was so nervous at first, I thought I was gonna upchuck the food we were eating from Chick-fil-A that day." Naje mentioned.

Nara giggled. "Yes. I definitely do." Nara said. "I had to calm you down."

"Yes you did, and you did." Naje said.

"Can we stop talking about puking, vomiting, throwing up, and upchucking now? We're still eating here," Leah reminded them.

"Um, you brought it up." Naje reminded her.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean for us to continue talking about it. Sheesh." Leah said.

"Fine. Ms. Bossy." Said Naje. "You're always so bossy and grumpy in the morning."

"You've dealt with it for the past 13 years now. You can deal with it for another 13 years. Make it 26 years to double it!" Leah said.

"Talk about feeling old. Like you were saying back at the house. We'll be in our 40s in 26 years." Naje said.

"You're right... Ewww. 40s are gross." Leah said.

"I know right?" Naje agreed.

Then Fred and Nara gave them both a look. Because Nara and Fred were in their 40s. They were both 41 to be exact. Naje and Leah realized what they said and remembered that their parents were in their 40s. They both put on innocent smiles.

"Except you guys." Naje said to them.

"You guys are... not gross." Leah added.

"Mhm." Nara said. Naje and Leah put their heads down in shame.

"It's okay. We still love you guys." Nara said. Naje and Leah both sighed in relief.

"Thanks goodness. We thought you guys were gonna yell at us." Naje said.

"Don't just thank goodness. Thank..." Fred said.

"Don't say it!" Naje and Leah interrupted. Then everyone laughed and finished eating their meal.

Once they were all done, they headed to the airport. It took 45 minutes to get there from the location they were at, but they would still have a good 40 minutes before Leah and Nara's flight took off.

They were inside of the airport and all of them felt both a mixture of happiness and sadness. Leah and Nara were just happy to go back to the country they were both born in, plus Leah was happy that she was gonna see Yoshi. Naje and Fred were happy for them because they were going to Japan a few days and just want them to have fun. But of course, everyone was sad because they weren't going together and won't see each other until Christmas.

They sat, waited, and all talked before it was finally time for Leah and Nara to go. They all had a few last words before they were on their way. They all gave each other hugs.

"Bye mom. Have fun in Japan. And please be safe." Naje said.

"Bye Naje-san. I will and I will. I love you very much." Nara replied.

"I love you very much too." Naje said to her.

"Goodbye for now Leah. Daddy's gonna miss you, but your other dad has missed you for years. So you go see him." Said Fred.

Leah giggled. "I will. I'm gonna miss you too dad. I love you." Leah said.

"I love you too sweetheart."

Fred and Nara just kissed and hugged each other. They told each other they loved the other. There weren't much words to say. They just held on to each other for a while.

Naje and Leah were also hugging on each other.

"Bye bye Naje. I'm really gonna miss you. It sucks that you're not coming. Dad either." Leah said. Then she sighed.

"It's okay Leah. I'll see you again on Christmas." Naje responded.

"I'll make sure I have a good enough time for the both of us." Leah assured him.

"You do that. Take pictures while you're there too." Naje told her.

"You don't even have to tell me once. That's a must for me." Leah stated.

"Of course it is. Tell Yoshi I said "Hi." Okay?" Naje said.

"I will. Love you Naje." Leah replied.

"I love you too Leah." Naje said back.

Naje and Leah were still hugging then Fred and Nara hugged around them, making it a group hug, which last for about 30 seconds. Then they released from the hug so Leah and Nara can go to their plane. Leah and Nara began walking together, then looked back to give a final wave at Naje and Fred. They waved back to them. Fred and Naje went to the windows to watch Nara and Leah get on their plane. Fred had his arm around Naje's shoulder. The plane started to take off. On the plane, Leah and Nara was looking at the building from the windows and Naje and Fred were still there looking as well. Once the plane was out of sight, they all went on their separate rides. Leah and Nara on the plane ride, and Naje and Fred in the car ride back home.


	24. Chapter 24

Naje and Fred had made it back home. Fred was in the living room, as always, watching TV. Naje was in his room, lying upside down on his bed, watching TV as well. As every second went by, they couldn't help to worry. Fred and Naje were always alright with Leah and Nara going away, but not when they completely leave the states and go to another country. And not just any country either. A country that Leah and Nara are both from. This has only happened twice now. The first time was back in 2009 when Leah and Nara went to japan together without Naje and Fred.

Naje rolled over off of his bed and decided to join his father in the living room. He sat next to him on the couch.

"Ayo dad." Naje said.

"Oh hey son. What's up?" Fred responded.

"Oh nothing. Just a little bored actually. The house isn't always this quiet." Said Naje as he propped his head up with his elbow on his knee.

"Because Nara and Leah are gone." Fred mentioned.

"Yeah. You think they're their yet?" Naje asked.

"Naje.. It takes about 18 hours to get from Pensacola to Osaka on a plane. It's only been two hours." Fred said.

"I know, I know. I just miss them already. That's all." Naje said.

"I do too. But they'll be coming right back in just a few days. So nothing to worry about." Fred told him.

"You're right, pops." Said Naje.

"Or then again, maybe we do need to worry. At least I do." Fred said as he started to panic. "Nara's going back to visit Yoshi! That means they're going to be seeing each other... AND I'M NOT THERE!" Fred hugged his knees up to his chest. Naje slapped his own forehead and shook his head.

"Okay, first of all, dad, Nara's not the one visiting Yoshi, Leah is. Nara's just going with Leah. Secondly, remember back in 2009 when they went without us? Nothing happened. Thirdly, Nara is married to you now! And fourthly, Yoshi is already married to another woman." Naje reminded him.

"Well you know what they say, Naje. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Fred said. Naje made a really confusing look.

"But they're not going to Vegas... They're going to Japan..." Naje mentioned.

"Exactly! What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, but Japanese style!" Fred said. Naje just looked at Fred, still looking confused. Naje opened his mouth, then closed it because he had no idea what to say next because he was totally confused.

"I'm just kidding, son." Fred said as he patted Naje on the back. Naje was laughing.

"I know I have nothing to worry about. Just hope I'm not speaking so soon..." Fred said. Naje looked at him again. "

"Kidding again." Said Fred.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. I'm sure they'll be fine." Naje assured.

"Yeah.. I'm sure so too." Fred agreed.

Meanwhile, on the plane. Nara and Leah were sitting on there, enjoying the ride. Luckily for them, they had the seats all to themselves. There were 3 seats in each row. No one sat on the outside seat, Nara was sitting in the middle, and Leah was sitting in the seat closest to the window.

Nara was sleeping, but was fully asleep yet. Leah was looking out of the window, looking at the clouds and down below at the ocean. A lot of things were going through her mind. How her trip to Japan was gonna be, what they were gonna do there, all the places they could go, Yoshi, Naje, Fred, her other friends back in the states, Christmas. A lot of things.

"Mom." Leah called for Nara.

"Hmm?" Said Nara, with her eyes still closed.

"When we get to Japan, what are you gonna do?" Leah asked.

"What do you mean, Leah?" Nara asked as she looked over at her.

"Well it's just that it's gonna be awkward being around your ex-husband and his wife..." Leah thought.

"I have 16 hours to think of something. Plus, I still do get along pretty good with Yoshi. And Yumi and I also get along. So it may not be totally awkward when I'm around them." Said Nara.

"But what if we're all together just sitting down somewhere and then I get up and leave for a few minutes because I have to go to the bathroom. Then that just leaves you alone with them. Then what?" Leah asked.

"Leah... You're overthinking. Don't. Now no more hard hitting questions because I don't even know what I would do in that situation. But all I can say is that we're adults. So therefore, we'll act like adults." Nara assured her. Then she closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep again.

"How do you think Naje and Fred are doing back at home?" Leah asked.

"I'm sure your brother and your father are doing fine." Nara said.

"I hope so. It bothers me that they're not with us on this plane right now. It's gonna bother me that they're not around the whole trip." Leah said.

"I wish they were here too. But they would want us to have a good time and not us worry about anything." Said Nara.

"True, true." Said Leah. "Hey, don't forget to call them once we get off to get on the next plane. Let them know we had a safe and sound flight."

"I'll let them know. Believe me." Nara said.

"Great. Now you can go to sleep. I see it in your eyes. Even thought they're closed now.." Leah said. "I saw it in your eyes. There. That's a better way to say it."

Nara smiled and laughed. "Thanks, Leah-san. If I'm still asleep when it's time for us to get off and get on our next flight, well, you know what to do."

"Yep. Leave you here and go all by myself." Leah joked. Nara opened one eye and looked at Leah. Leah grinned at her.

"Wake you up. I got it." Leah said. Nara smiled.

"Sheesh mom. You're always sleeping. Whether it's taking naps in the middle of the day, going on long road trips, or in this case, a flight trip." Leah told her.

"What can I say? I'm a sleepy person." Nara replied. Nara wen back to sleep. Leah just smiled and stared back out the window. She began to think of all the things she had in her mind earlier.


	25. Chapter 25

Hours had gone by now. It was time for Leah and Nara to get on the second and last trip to Osaka. Since Nara already slept, she stayed up half the flight. It was Leah who had gone to sleep now, and she was still asleep.

Everyone was getting off the plane. Nara gave Leah a light, but not to light, shake on her shoulder.

"Wake up Leah." Nara said softly. Leah was waking up slowly but surely. She looked out the window to see where they were and she realized they were at the next airport. With her eyes squinted, she looked to Nara.

"Is it time to get off?" Leah asked.

"Mhm. Let's go." Said Nara.

"Okie dokie artichokie." Leah said.

"I started to leave you like you said you would leave me." Nara teased her.

"Oh no mom. I was totally kidding." Leah assured her.

"I know sweetie." Nara said.

"I would've cried like boo-hoo. Woe is me." Leah joked.

"You're my one and only daughter, Leah-san. I'd never think of leaving you." Nara said.

"I know mo,, I know. Thank you." Leah replied.

Nara and Leah stood up out of their seats. Nara let Leah in front of her. Nara had her hands on Leah's shoulders and the two headed off the plane alone with the rest of the passengers.

While they waited to get on their next flight, they took the time to let Naje and Fred know that they had a safe flight and were on to the next one. Nara texted Fred and Leah texted Naje.

"Hey mom. Did you text Naje and Fred to let them know we're good and where we're at?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, well, just Fred. I should text Naje too. Give him some love." Nara thought. Then she pulled her phone back out.

"No need to. I already did it. He got some L-O-V-E too." Leah notified.

"Aw how thoughtful of you." Nara said.

"How not so thoughtful of you." Leah joked. Nara gave her a look. Leah playfully elbowed her in the arm. "Just kidding. I know you love Naje."

"Most definitely." Nara assured.

"Mom?" Leah called her.

"Yes?" Nara answered.

"Why don't we just call them?" Leah suggested. "Or better yet... Facetime them!"

Nara and Leah looked at each other, then they just shrugged.

"Great idea, Leah-san!" Nara said.

Nara pulled her phone out and called Naje and Fred on Fred's phone. Sure enough, they answered.

"Yo yo yo." Naje answered. The girls began to laugh.

"Hey boys. How are you guys doing?" Nara replied.

"Hey babes." Said Fred. "We're good over here. How about you girls? Flight went well?"

"Yep. Sure did. Out here in California now. About to pass fly over the Pacific Ocean in a few minutes." Leah notified.

"Don't get planesick. LEAH!" Naje directed to Leah.

"You mean airsick?" Leah said.

"I meant plane sick. I meant what I said." Naje assured her.

"Okay Naje. Making up words again. Remember teenhood?" Leah mentioned. Naje laughed.

"I sure do." Naje said.

"But no one will get sick. I hope neither of us pull a Kira Finster. She always had a problem when she was going taking a trip somewhere. Whether it was throwing up constantly, coughing, or whatever." Leah said.

"Oh yeah! Mom's gonna be like Kira since, well, she's the mom." Naje joked.

Nara giggled. "No way!" She said.

"You've probably cursed her now, Naje." Leah said.

"How could you, Naje?" Fred said.

"Yeah, Naje. How could you?" Said Nara.

"Oh right, because curses are real.." Naje sarcastically said. "Are they?" Everyone laughed.

"Don't know and don't wanna find out." Fred said.

"Right!" Leah agreed.

"Well Leah and I just wanted to check on you guys. Let you know our flight was safe, we're okay, and we're about to get on the next one that'll take us right to Osaka. And to ask how you boys are doing." Nara told them.

"Yep. In a matter of minutes, we'll officially be leaving the country." Said Leah. "But not for good."

"I'm glad you girls did. We were thinking of you two." Fred said.

"We were too. Well I was. Mom was too busy sleeping. As usual." Leah said.

"Says the girl who I had to wake up less than half an hour ago so we could both get off the plane." Nara responded.

"Ouch! She got you there, Leah." Naje teased.

"Hush doofus!" Leah replied. They all laughed.

"We're about to go now guys. About to get ready to get on the next plane in a few." Nara notified them.

"Okay girls. Have another safe trip." Fred said.

"And when we land in Japan, we'll call you again. and leave it at that." Nara said.

"Okie dokie." Fred told them.

"Artichokie?" Leah added.

"No, Leah! No artichokie!" Naje barged in.

"Aw man..." Leah moped.

"But that's great. We'll let you boys know we're there once we land." Nara said. "Buh-bye!"

"Bye Naje! Bye dad!" Leah shouted.

"See you girls later." Fred said.

"Hey Leah! If a guy over there falls for you, let him know that you have an older brother and I know karate." Naje said.

"Here's the thing though, Naje. One, I doubt anyone over there will fall for me. Two, the guys over there will most likely know karate themselves. And three, you don't know karate." Leah said.

"I know, but tell'em that anyways! I wanna sound tough and intimidating." Naje teased.

"Tough, you are. Intimidating, not even a little bit, bro." Leah said.

"Just do it for me! Sheesh." Naje replied. Everyone had laughed again.

"We're off now. Bye, and we love you guys." Nara said.

"I love you dad and Naje!" Said Leah.

"We love you guys too! Be safe! Bye!" Fred said as he was waving. Naje also waved and blew a kiss to them. Leah had blown one back. Then they ended the Facetime call with each other.

"Naje is something else, isn't he mom?" Leah said.

"He's your brother." Nara said.

"He's your son." Leah responded. "Can't help but love him. I'm actually gonna tell any boy who somehow falls for me while I'm down there that my brother knows karate."

"Just tell them you have a big brother then. They'll probably reconsider." Nara suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Leah agreed,

"What makes you think a guy wouldn't fall for you anyways, Leah?" Nara asked her.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure why." Leah admitted.

"You have my looks." Nara teased as she flipped her hair back. "So you're bound to have someone like you."

Leah put her hands on her hips and just looked at Nara with her eyebrow raised. Nara just smiled.

"How thankful am I to look like you mommy." Leah said. "In just a few hours, I'm gonna be seeing the person whose looks I've also taken."

"You have more of mine. NEVER forget that." Nara aggressively said, but was still being playful about it.

Leah's eyes widened. "Okay, okay. Sheesh." She said, then laughed.

Then when it was time, Leah and Nara got onto the next plane that would be taking them to Japan. Since they already went to sleep on the last plane, they wouldn't go back. Not even Nara. What a surprised. But for Leah, it was because she was excited and couldn't wait to go back to her home country, and to see her dad, Yoshi, again after three long years. She was staring out of the window as the plane began to take off.


	26. Chapter 26

Naje was just now coming back home. He was hanging out with his friends over at The Shack. He pulled his key out to open the door and stepped inside. Surprisingly, Fred wasn't in the living room. He was in his bedroom, watching TV. So that's where Naje went.

"Yo dad. I'm home now." Naje greeted him.

"Hey Naje. Had a good time at The Shack?" Fred replied.

"As always." Naje said. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh you know. Watching TV and stuff." Fred said.

"Cool. I like watching TV and stuff." Naje replied. "Get a call from mom and Leah while I was gone?"

"No, not yet." Fred said.

"Aw darn!" Naje said.

"Speaking of them, we should go out and get something for them." Fred suggested.

"What do you mean? Like a Christmas gift?" Naje asked.

"Bingo!" Fred said.

Naje groaned. "I don't know dad. I mean I would love to, but let's say I'm not the best gift giver. You know that." Naje stated.

"How come, son?" Fred asked him.

"Remember when I was 5 and I gave mom a rose for Christmas?" Naje asked.

Fred began to laugh because he does remember it. "Yeah I do. She loved it though." Fred said.

"Dad, I had literally picked that rose from our garden outside the day before. I hid it in my room and gave it to mom the next day, which was Christmas! And do you remember what she did after I gave her the rose? She just laughed, hugged me, kissed me on my cheek, and thanked me for it. She didn't wanna break my little heart back then. Even she knew that was a lame gift!" Naje mentioned.

"No, Naje. She laughed because she knew you picked it from our garden. It was funny, but it was a cute moment." Fred told him.

"But imagine if I only give her a rose now at 16. It was different from when I was 5 and I gave her a rose. Just think of how she might feel and react if I gave her one now when I'm 11 years older. She'd be so disappointed." Naje said while shaking his head.

"Who's to say? It's the thought that counts." Fred said.

"And besides, what do you think two Japanese females would like?" Naje asked.

"Not sure, but they have to like something, right?" Fred asked.

"We've known these girls since it was still the 20th century, and we're not even sure about what they may like?" Naje said as he fell back on Fred's bed. "Talk about disappointment." He added.

Fred got outta bed. He held his hand out and Naje grabbed it as Fred helped him up.

"What did I just say? It's the thought that counts." Fred reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Naje agreed.

"And we may not be 100% sure what Leah and Nara likes, but we're 1000% sure what all females in general like. Clothes!" Fred said.

"Right! Clothes, makeup, and boys." Naje said.

"We're not buying them makeup and we're definitely not buy them any boys. We're they're boys. We're all they need." Fred replied.

"You're right about the last part, but why not any makeup?" Naje asked.

"Okay! Makeup; if we think of it and see any they might like." Fred said.

"Awesome sauce! When should we go?" Naje asked.

"Right now. Since you're already dressed, you can just wait for me." Fred said.

"Okie dokie arti- Whoa! What am I saying? Leah's gotten into my brain." Naje moped. Fred laughed.

"But roger that." Naje said as he went into the living room to let Fred get dressed up.

Naje sat on the couch and was playing with a yo-yo as he looked at the Christmas tree. He was thinking about if Leah and Nara made it to Japan yet and forgot to call them.

"Nahhhhh." Naje burst out.

"Nah what?" Fred asked as he came into the living room. Naje got startled.

"Sheesh dad. Knock much?" Naje said.

Fred looked to his left and then to his right. "Um, Naje. There are no doors to our living room.." Fred mentioned.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about Leah and Nara. Was wondering if they made it to Japan yet and forgot to let us know." Naje thought.

Fred put his hands on his sides and gave Naje a look. "Do you really think they'd forget us?" Fred asked.

"No. That's why I said "nahhhhh."" Naje told him.

"Oh!" Fred said as he and Naje laughed. "That makes sense. I thought you were talking to yourself."

"I do talk to myself." Naje mumbled. "Just to myself, and not out loud, because, well, it's to myself. No one needs to hear my conversation with myself except me, myself, and I."

"I know you talk to yourself. I do too. So does Nara. So does Leah." Fred said.

"True that." Naje said.

"Now let's go." Fred said. Then he and Naje left the house, got into the car, and rode to the mall.

They had had it to the mall and went inside.

Fred took a deep inhale and exhale as he stepped inside the mall.

"Nothing like that fresh mall aroma, son." Fred stated.

"No, I don't." Naje said. Fred looked at him. Naje started to grin.

"Kidding!" Naje said. Then Fred inhaled it again. This time, Naje was the one looking at him. Fred noticed.

"Can we go shop now?" Naje asked.

"Yes we can!" Fred answered.

First, Naje and Fred went into a place that sold perfume and girly lotion.

"Dad..." Naje called.

"Yes, son?" Fred answered.

"I feel so uncomfortable right now." Naje told him.

"How come?" Fred asked.

"How come?! We are in a place filled with girly perfume, girly lotion, and girly girls, and we're literally the only two guys in here! You talk about aroma. It's pretty strong in here!" Naje mentioned. Fred was laughing.

"No one's paying any attention to us. They're just minding their own business just like we're minding our own." Fred said to him. "And look. There's a few other guys coming in right now." Fred said. Naje looked back and saw that Fred was right. Then he sighed in relief.

"See? They're probably getting stuff for their loved ones just like us." Fred thought.

"I'm just glad we're not the only guys in here now." Naje said. Then they laughed.

After an hour and a half of shopping, Naje and Fred felt good and satisfied enough as to where they think Leah and Nara will like the gifts they bought them. Then they went back to their car and drove back home. They began to wrap the gifts up in Christmas wrappings then put them all under the Christmas tree. Fred and Naje stood there in front of the tree and smile as they felt they accomplished something.

"Honestly, that wasn't as hard as I thought it was gonna be. Quick and easy. In and out." Naje said.

"I knew it wasn't gonna be that difficult." Fred said. "Sometimes, Naje, you just gotta trust your old man."

"I do trust you, old man." Naje replied. They started to laugh.

As they were laughing, they get a Facetime call from Fred's phone. It was none other than Leah and Nara. Naje and Fred looked at each other and grinned. Fred picked up his phone and answered the call.

"We're hereeeeeeeeee!" Nara first said. Leah was right next to her, waving.

"Hey guysssssss!" Leah shouted.

"Hey mom! Hey Leah!" Naje shouted.

"You girls finally made it, huh?" Fred said.

"Yep! You guys should see how it looks right now. Show them, mom." Leah said. Nara slowly switched the front camera to the rear one and slowly rotated to show Fred and Naje their surroundings.

"It looks great out there." Fred said.

"Sure does. Oh other home sweet home." Leah said.

"Nothing like that fresh Japan land aroma." Nara said. Nara and Leah both inhaled then exhaled together.

"That's what dad said earlier when we were in the-" Naje said until Fred elbowed him in the chest. "Shack! When we went to The Shack earlier." Naje said to play it off.

"It's so beautiful and peaceful here guys. I can hear that Japanese music playing in my head right now. We really wish you guys were here so you can experience what we're feeling right now." Nara said.

"I almost forgot how amazing our home country was." Leah said.

"Me too." Nara replied.

"We know how great of a place Japan is, mom. We've been there before, remember?" Naje mentioned.

"Yeah, but it's been a long time since you guys were here. Longer than us." Nara said.

"We'll be there again next year. Or the next year after next." Fred told them.

"We hope so." Nara said.

"But I'm really glad you guys made it there safe. I was starting to think you forgot to call us." Naje said.

"What makes you think we would even think to forgot to do something like that, Naje-san?" Nara asked him.

"That's what I told him!" Fred said.

"And I told you I knew that! Sheesh, I was just worried." Naje said.

"Aww that just means you care. Nothing wrong with that at all. But what do I always tell you? Don't overthink." Nara said.

"Yes, yes, I know." Naje said with a grin on his face.

"Leah-san and I are gonna go call for a cab and search for a hotel now." Nara notified them. "We'll call you guys later."

"Alright hon. See you later. Love you." Fred said.

"Love you mom!" Naje shouted.

"I love you guys too." Nara told them. Leah was in the background, spinning around with her arms out, eyes closed, and an open mouth smile. Taking in the feeling that Japan was giving her.

"Leah-san! Come say bye to Fred and Naje." Nara told her. Leah stopped what he was doing and ran back to Nara.

"Bye dad! Bye Naje! I love you guys!" Leah said to them.

"Love you too Leah." Naje and Fred both said.

"I'll remember to take pictures." Leah mentioned.

"Awesome sauce! Be sure to do so." Naje said.

"Okie dokie artichokie!" Leah said. Naje just sighed.

"You had to ruin it, didn't you Leah?!" Naje said.

"Yes I did, doofus!" Leah replied.

Naje just facepalmed as Fred and Nara laughed.

"We'll call you later boys. Byeeeee!" Nara said.

"Buh-bye!" Said Leah.

"Ok girls!" Fred responded.

"Have fun you guys!" Naje said.

Then they ended their Facetime call.


	27. Chapter 27

Nara had called for a cab for Leah and herself, which the driver of that cab took them to a nearby hotel. Nara did the grownup stuff; paid for their room and their services. Once they got into the room and settled in, they decided to Facetime Naje and Fred again. So Nara pulled out her phone and did just that.

"Hey hey hey." Naje greeted as he answered the call.

'Hey Naje!" Leah said.

"Hey Naje-san! Where's Fred?" Nara asked.

"Oh, he's in the bathroom. Lets just say he's been in there for about 10 to 15 minutes, and he's not taking a shower because I never heard the bathwater running..." Naje informed them.

"Naje, that's disgusting! Don't tell dad's business like that to us." Leah said.

"He's shaving! Gosh. He's not doing what you probably thought he was. Even though I made it sound like he was." Naje said with a little laugh.

"Oh... Pfft! I knew that!" Leah joked.

"He's probably trimming instead of doing a full-on shave. At least I hope he's not doing a full-on shave." Naje said. "Oh well. If he does then he does. He's a grown man. He can pretty much do whatever he wants, especially if it concerns his own body. You guys wanna talk to him?"

"Yes, please." Nara politely said while Leah nodded her head with a grin on her face.

"I gotcha. Hold on." Naje replied. Then he got up and went to the bathroom. Fred was trimming just like Naje said he was.

"Hey dad. It's mom and Leah." Naje notified him.

"Oh great. Hey ladies!" Fred greeted them.

"We just wanted to let you both know at the same time that me and Leah found a hotel and we're in our room as we speak." Nara informed them.

"Awesome sauce!" Naje shouted.

"What he said. That's great." Fred agreed.

"We're just settling in for now. We're gonna go and see Yoshi later on For Leah." Nara told them.

"Alright. You guys go do that." Fred said.

Leah giggled. "Wow dad sounded so excited for us just then." She said sarcastically.

Fred also laughed. "I'm just saying, you guys go ahead and see him." Fred implied.

"Mhm. Sure dad, sure." Leah joked.

Nara and Naje laughed.

"Well let us get a move on. I wanna go do a few things with Leah before we go see him. We'll call you guys once again later before we go to bed." Nara said.

"That is if we're still even up by then. Remember, our time is different now." Fred mentioned.

"Aw shoot! I forgot. You're right." Nara said. "Well if not tonight, then tomorrow."

"Sounds good to us." Naje said.

"Okay girls. Have fun doing whatever Nara has you both doing." Fred said to Nara and Leah. Nara and Leah laughed.

"We will. I can almost guarantee it." Nara assured.

"See you later mom and Leah. Love you guys and enjoy yourselves!" Naje said to them.

"Love you too Naje-san!" Leah and Nara both said back to him.

"And we will have fun and enjoy ourselves." Leah added.

"Bye girls. I love you guys as well." Fred said.

"Bye dad!" Leah said then blew a kiss to him. "Love you!"

"Aww.. I don't get a kiss blown to me?" Naje joked.

Leah rolled her at Naje. Naje opened his mouth in shock. Leah giggled.

"I'm just kidding!" Leah said, then blew a kiss to Naje as well.

"That's more like it" Naje teased. He eventually blew one back to Leah. Nara and Fred just laughed at them.

"Anyways, bye guys." Nara said, while Leah was waving.

"Bye!" Fred and Naje both said. Then they all ended their Facetime call.

"So mom, about these "few things" you want you and I to do together... What exactly do you want to do?" Leah asked.

"Well first, I want you and I to attend a traditional Japanese tea ceremony. Just you and I." Nara said.

Leah rubbed her hands together. "Oooooooo a tea ceremony. Me likey." Leah said.

"I also want us to do some origami and ikebana." Nara added. "Once we do all that, we'll eat and then we can go see you fath-" Nara cleared her throat. "Yoshi." She corrected herself.

"I heard that mom!" Leah said then laughed. Nara just gave Leah a pat on her back and they both left their hotel room to do the activities Nara mentioned.

Leah and Nara were in a tearoom. They were both wearing a Kimono, which was basically a robe that is normally worn during a tea ceremony and a wedding that's being held in Japan. They were on their knees and enjoying their tea.

Leah took a sip of her tea and sighed. "This is some good tea, mom." Leah said, then she took another sip.

Nara take a sip of her own tea. "Yep. It is. It's been a while since I've had tea like this." Nara said.

"A while? More like years." Leah stated. "I don't know about you, but we've been living in the United States for so long that I forgot how this tea tasted. It's so good it makes me wanna stay..."

Nara looked at Leah with her eyes wide open. "Really?!" Nara nearly shouted. Leah lightly punched her owned leg a few times and covered her mouth with her other hand as she was laughing.

"No not really. That means no more Naje, no more Fred, no more of our friends and neighbors, no more Shack, no more anything else that we had in the states." Said Leah.

"You said it, Leah-san."Nara said. "But let's just enjoy ourselves like I said we would. Next up, we have origami."

"I love origami. Even though I wasn't so good at it when I was a little girl, I got use to it and better at it. I even do it at school sometimes when I'm bored and literally have nothing else to do. My favorite thing to make is a crane." Said Leah.

"And who was the one that got you better at origami? Hmmmm?" Nara arrogantly, but jokingly said.

Leah sighed. "You did." Leah said.

Nara grinned and nodded her head. "That's right. I even taught Naje and Fred how to do it." Nara added.

"I know mom." Leah said. Nara just giggled. Nara and Leah hit their cups they were drinking their tea in together and finished it up.

"Origami, here we come!" Nara said.

"Wooooooo!" Leah cheered.

Leah and Nara changed out of their Kimonos and changed back into their original clothes and left the tearoom.

Few minutes later, Leah and Nara were already at it. Leah was making her favorite thing to fold whenever she did origami, a crane. Nara was making a bit more advanced origami. She was we-folding a bull.

"Such a showoff, mom. I can do that too y'know." Leah said. Her and Nara just laughed.

"Of course you can, Leah. I know you can." Said Nara. "But as I said earlier, if it wasn't for you already know who, you wouldn't be as good as you are now." Nara teased.

Leah opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. So she clothes it and went back to folding cranes.

"Not saying you never would've learned it though sweetie." Nara assured her.

"Oh of course, mom. I know you didn't mean it like that. You're right though." Leah said.

"Good, good." Nara grinned and rubbed Leah across her back, as they both were finishing up with their origami.

Next, Leah and Nara went to make ikebana. Ikebana was just an art of flower arrangement. Then after that, they went to go eat and headed headed back to their hotel room.

"Aw man. That was fun mom. I enjoyed everything we did, just like you said." Leah said.

"I had a great time as well Leah-san." Nara implied. "Moms are always right."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Said Leah. "I gotta go use the bathroom." Leah said as she went into the bathroom to use it.

While Leah was in the bathroom, that gave Nara a chance to call Yoshi. Yoshi was free and so was his wife, Yumi. Nara gave him the name of hotel her and Leah were staying at and the room number. That's when Leah came out the bathroom.

"Oh, mom, we gonna go and see my dad Yoshi now?" Leah asked.

"I actually just got off the phone with him. He's free so he will be coming here soon, and so is Yumi." Nara said.

"Yay! Awesome sauce!" Leah cheered. Nara smiled at her reaction.

Leah took a few breaths and tried not to overthink anything. But other than that, the wait to see Yoshi was on for her.


	28. Chapter 28

Leah and Nara were still in their hotel room watching TV, waiting for Yoshi to arrive. Nara was lying on her own bed and Leah was lying on her own bed as well. Leah was sending pictures to Naje, Fred, and her other friends of what her and Nara had been doing today. From the tea ceremony, to the making of origami and ikebana. And just like most girls nowadays, she even took pictures of her food she ate today, which was ramen, and sent it to everyone. After that, she put her phone away and anxiously waited for Yoshi to come.

Leah's foot was shaking and she was sighing with her arms crossed. She looked at her wrist as if she had a watch on, which she didn't, then looked up at the ceiling. Nara looked over at her with concern written all over her face.

"Is everything okay, Leah-san?" Nara asked her.

"Mhm. Yea, mom. Everything is fine." Leah reluctantly said. Nara just gave her a look. Leah sighed again.

"Okay, you got me. I mean everything still is fine. But I haven't seen my dad, Yoshi, in 3 years. I know I talk to him a lot through the phone and stuff; whether it's texting or calling, but hopefully in just a matter of minutes from now, I'm gonna see his face in person for the first time in 3 years. This is my first time seeing him while I'm a teenager, might I add. Didn't see him in 2010 or 2011. Unless you count pictures as seeing him, but I'm talking about in person. Face-to-face. The last time I saw him, I was only twelve. Pre-teen age doesn't count!" Leah went on.

"And what's wrong with that?" Nara asked.

"Oh nothing at all. Just thinking, that's all. Like what will he think of me now, what will I think of him now. Just y'know..." Leah said.

Nara just closed her eyes with her head down and slowly shook her head and laughed. "Oh, you and Naje... You two are always overthinking stuff." Nara said.

"Like brother, like sister. We're not blood, but we still have things in common. That's one." Leah said.

"Well I'm here to tell you, like I always do whenever you or he overthink stuff, is just to simply not overthink... stuff." Nara told her.

"I'm trying not to overthink... stuff." Leah said with a bit of a nervous laughter. Then she deeply inhaled then exhaled.

"Good. Everything will be okay. He's your father, Leah. Your father. I'm sure what he thought of you before is what he still thinks of you." Nara told her.

"I know, I know." Leah said. Then she started to chuckle.

"What's funny?" Nara asked her.

"Because yesterday you didn't refer him as my father. You referred him as just Yoshi." Leah reminded her.

"Well yeah because you have two fathers. Remember? Didn't want to confuse you and have you wondering who I'm talking about." Nara said.

"But I know you weren't talking about Fred because he's back in the states... So I knew you had to be talking about Yoshi, mom. Since he's in our vicinity." Leah said.

Nara just opened her mouth, trying to find words to say, but she couldn't. So she just laughed and so did Leah.

"Anyways! I have to use the restroom so I'll brb." Nara said.

"Don't say brb, mom. That's for the young people." Leah joked. Nara gasped and put her hands on her side. Leah was laughing.

"Kidding! I love you!" Said Leah. Nara smirked at her and Leah grinned back at her. Then Nara eventually went into the restroom.

Leah pulled her phone back out to see if she had gotten any text messages from anyone. She had gotten one from Naje that read " _ **Naruto Uzumaki!"**_ after she sent that picture of ramen to him. Because that was Naruto's favorite thing to eat. Leah just laughed at his response.

A few seconds later, Leah had heard a knock on the door. Even Nara had heard it from the restroom. Leah's eyes had widened. She then put her phone back into her pocket. She only thought of one person and that one person was Yoshi. Hundreds of thoughts were going through her head. She nearly panicked. But she thought of what Nara told her, and that was to not overthink.

"I got it, mom!" Leah shouted out to Nara.

"Okay!" Nara shouted back in response.

Leah got up out the bed, and stood in front of the door. She finally built up the courage to open up the door. And whad'ya know? It was her father, Yoshi,.

At first, Leah and Yoshi just looked at each other then smiled as big as possible. Then they embraced in a big hug. There wasn't much to say. There surprisingly weren't any tears either. They just hugged and held onto each other as if they haven't seen each other in years. Which they haven't. 3 years to be exact.

Leah had her head rested on Yoshi's chest with her arms wrapped around him. Yoshi had his arms around Leah's shoulders with his cheek on the top of her head; basically resting his head on top of hers. They eventually released from the hug and Yoshi placed his hands on Leah's shoulders as they looked at each other with a smile on their face.

"3 years... It's been 3 long years." Yoshi said as his voice started to crack, but still no tears.

"I know." Leah softly said. Yoshi kissed Leah on her forehead and hugged her again.

"I've missed you so, so much, Leah-chan." Yoshi said sincerely.

"I've missed you too, dad. I really did." Leah replied.

"Is your mother here?" Yoshi asked. Right after Yoshi asked that, Nara came out of the restroom.

"Yea there she is." Leah said with a slight giggle. Nara had a grin on her face.

"Hey there, Nara." Yoshi greeted.

Nara waved to him. "Hey Yoshi."

For Leah, the tension felt so sharp that she could cut it with a knife or a pair of scissors. Just the fact that she's in the same room with her biological parents were in the felt a bit awkward and uncomfortable for her. But once again, like Nara told her, she tried not to overthink.

"Where's Yumi?" Leah asked.

"Oh!" Yoshi said. "She's actually.. right here." Yoshi finished, as Yumi came into the picture. Yoshi put his arm around Yumi's shoulder.

Leah and Nara both raised there eyebrows up because they saw how big and round Yumi's belly was. They only thought one thing. That Yumi was pregnant with Yoshi's baby. They thought correctly.

Leah covered her mouth with both of her hands. She was shocked, no surprise. But she was also happy and excited because that means she was going to have a baby brother or sister soon.

Nara herself wasn't even a bit worried. She wasn't worried when Yoshi got remarried and she's not worried that he's about to have a baby with another woman. The only thing she worried and cares about is Leah, Naje, Fred, her friends and neighbors, and the way she's lived her life back in the states and the way she'll continue to live it for the rest of her life.

But nonetheless, Nara and Leah did have a few questions to ask regarding Yumi's pregnancy. Leah more than Nara though Leah's the one who's about to have a new member of her family.

"From the look on your face, it seems to me that you want to ask a few questions." Yoshi said to Leah. Leah just looked up at him and nodded her head with a smile on her face.

"Go right ahead sweetheart." Yoshi said.

"Okay. First off, how long have you been pregnant, Yumi, and when's the due date?" Leah asked.

"Well I found out back in August that I was pregnant, and my due date is suppose to be some time in April. Unless it's premature." Yumi answered.

"That's great! So that means she's have the same birth month as you, dad!" Leah said.

"Yes. You are correct." Yoshi replied.

"Okay. Second question now. Dad, why didn't you tell me?!" Leah asked.

"I just wanted to tell you when I felt it was the perfect time. Then two months ago when I found out that you and Nara would be coming to Japan, I know that it would've been a perfect time for sure. And by judging by your reaction, you were quite shocked." Yoshi said.

"Smart thinking, dad. That really did come as a shock to me. Like wow! But okay, okay. Next question. Do you guys have any idea for a name?"

"No, no, not yet. We-" Yoshi said until Leah unintentionally interrupted him.

"Oh wait! Sorry for interrupting you, dad. But I should've asked this question first before I asked that last one... Is it gonna be a boy or a girl?" Leah asked them. Even Nara wanted to know the answer to that question the most.

"It's projected to be a girl." Yoshi said.

Leah face lit up with pure happiness. She was so excited.

"Really?! Oh wow! I'm gonna have a baby sister?! Pinch me, I must be dreaming.." Leah outburst. "I mean I know what it's like to have sibling. Naje's been my brother for the past 13 years. I have really close female friends like Michelle, Taylor, and Nicole. But I'm gonna have a blood sibling? And it's gonna be a girl so that means she's gonna be my sister too?! This is such great new!" Leah ranted.

Everyone just smiled and laughed at Leah's reaction.

"I'm really happy to see how excited you are. I was kinda nervous to see how you would take this." Yoshi said.

"Are you kidding me, dad? I'm happy for you and Yumi! I'm happy that I'm gonna have another sibling. I already love Naje to death. So I know I'm gonna love my soon-to-be sister as well." Leah jubilantly said.

"Wait.. Since we're gonna be 15 or 16 years apart because she'll be born in 2013.. Okay, I'm 15 now. And once my sister turns 15, I'll be 30, going on 31. Oh man I'm gonna be old." Leah ranted again. Then she facepalmed and shook her head.

"Look at the bright side, Leah. At least you'll finally be the older sibling. With Naje being almost a year and a half older than you, you can finally take charge and show your future sister who's boss because you'll be the big sister then. So you'll have the advantage. Not to mention that you'll be 15-16 years older." Nara teased.

Yumi and Yoshi both laughed at Nara's statement.

"Your mother's right, Leah. You will be the boss of her. Just don't be too bossy." Yoshi said.

"I'm gonna try not to. This is gonna be fun." Leah said as she evilly and manically rubbed her hands together with an evil laugh. Then everyone just laughed.

"Now, since we answered your questions, I want to spend some time with you today, Leah-chan. That is if it's okay with your mother." Yoshi said.

Then Leah looked at Nara. "Mom? Is it okay?" Leah asked.

"Of course." Nara answered.

"Yes! Thank you!" Leah said, then kissed Nara on her cheek.

"Excellent. I already told Yumi I wanted to spend time just with Leah, so Yumi's gonna be staying here. Is that also okay with you, Nara?" Yoshi politely asked.

"I don't mind at all." Nara said.

"Thank you so much." Yumi thanked her. Yoshi just smiled.

"Now you two won't be completely lonely." Yoshi teased. Nara and Yumi laughed.

"Ready to go now, Leah-chan?" Yoshi asked her.

"I'm ready like Spongebob!" Leah said. She went to hug Nara, who was hugging her back.

"See you later, mom." Leah said.

"Later sweetie." Nara replied.

They exchanged kisses on the other's cheek. Then Leah left out the room with Yoshi following up behind her as he slowly closed the door.


	29. Chapter 29

Naje was at The Shack along with the rest of his friends. Fred was also there working at the counter. They were all eating, laughing, talking, they were just having a good time with each other like always.

Naje pulled out his phone from his pocket because he felt it vibrate. Which meant he had a text because he set his text notifications to vibration. So he checked it out. When he saw what he saw, his eyebrows raised and he snickered.

"Wow." Naje said in astonishment.

"What is it?" Michelle asked him.

"It's a picture of Leah and Yoshi." Naje said.

"Leah's dad?" Asked Travis.

"Let us see." Michelle requested.

"Yeah. I don't think we know what he looks like. We've never seen him before in person." Michael said.

"All we know is that's he's a man, he's Leah's dad, and that he's Japanese; because Leah's Japanese. Oh, and we knew of his name." Michelle said.

"No duh, Chelle." Naje commented. "But I've seen him before in person. It's just been years since I have. Since like 2006 to be exact. So yeah it's been a while. A little more than half a decade.

"Can we see the picture now? We're eager to see how he looks." Taylor said.

Naje first gave his phone to Taylor. Then his phone was passed around to everyone so that they could get a look at the picture then he eventually received his phone back.

"He's a nice looking man." Taylor said.

"He is, but how do you know it's her father, Naje? It could be her uncle or older cousin or something?" Nicole thought.

"Because..." Naje scrolled down a bit. "It says down below _**Me and my dad Yoshi!**_ "

"Oh..." Nicole said.

Naje scrolled down a bit to read another part of a text Leah had sent. " _ **P.S: I told him you said hi"**_ Then Naje smiled and shook his head. "She actually remembered to tell him I said that. Good job Leah." Naje said.

"When does your mom and Leah even suppose to be coming back from their vacation to Japan?" Michelle asked Naje.

"On Christmas Day. So two more days." Naje answered. "I wish they were still here. Leah's the only person missing from the table right now. The gang's all here, except for her."

"You're talking as if they dead, Naje. Which they're not." Taylor said.

"I know. You're right." Said Naje.

"Just wait it out, bro. She'll be back." Dylan told him.

"THEY'LL be back." Michelle corrected him.

"Hey, I just realized, how come Leah didn't send the rest of us the picture? I know you're her brother and all, Naje, but we matter-" Travis said until he was interrupted by his phone.

In fact, everyone had just received a text message from Leah. It was the same picture of her and Yoshi that she sent Naje. She just took out the P.S message she wrote to him. That's why everyone received the picture a few minutes after Naje did. Naje looked over at everyone's phone.

"Spoke too soon my friend." Naje said with a slight chuckle.

"Yay we're loved too!" Travis cheered.

"Now scroll down and check to see if you guys got the P.S message she sent me." Naje told everyone. Everyone shook their head "no."

"Well that's why. That P.S message was for me!" Naje proudly shouted. "I came first! Ah-ha!" Naje playfully taunted everyone. "Well technically, God comes first, then I, mom, and dad all come second, then you guys come last. God first, family second, friends third and last. You guys are last, but at least you're not least." Naje said.

"Leah saves the best for last. Smart girl." Michelle teased. Everyone laughed.

Naje fake smiled and then made a blank expression on his face. "No. But I do agree on the "Leah's a smart girl"part.. Kinda." Naje said.

"Oooooooooo I'm telling Leah you said she's only kinda smart." Michael teased.

"Pshh! Go ahead. I'll tell her myself. Besides, she's always calling me a doofus. So I think that it's only fair not I only call her "kinda smart." Naje said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes with a smirk on his face.

"Now if you guys will excuse me, I need to talk to my dad real quick." Naje said as he got up out of his seat and power walked away. His friends all laughed at him. Even Naje was laughing at his own self.

"Hello snap, crackle, pops!" Naje said to Fred.

"Rice Krispies!" Fred shouted. Naje laughed.

"Man I love Rice Krispies.. Speaking of that, we're almost out of them back at the house, so we have to go and get some more. Whenever." Naje mentioned.

"Will do." Fred said.

"I have something to show you, dad." Naje told him.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Fred asked.

Naje pulled out his phone and showed Fred the picture of Leah and Yoshi together.

"Is that Yoshi?" Fred asked.

Naje nodded his head. "Yes sir. It's him." Naje answered.

"Leah finally got to see him again, huh?" Fred said.

"Finally is right. Happy for her." Said Naje.

"Me too." Fred agreed.

"Check your phone. She most likely sent it to you too." Naje said.

"You're probably right. I did feel my phone vibrate a few times for the past 5 minutes or so." Fred mentioned. Fred cleaned his hands, took his phone out from his pocket and checked it. Naje looked and checked it also.

"Yep. There it is." Naje said as he pointed at the picture on Fred's phone.

"That's a nice picture." Fred thought as he was nodding his head. "I wonder where Nara is though..."

"Hmm.. Now that you mention that, text her to find out what she's doing. She's either chilling or having fun by herself." Naje thought.

"I'm on it." Fred said.

Fred texted Nara to see where she was. Nara texted back saying that she was at her hotel room with Yumi.

"Ah, okay. She's at her hotel room with Yumi." Fred notified Naje.

"So mom's alone in a room with Yoshi's wife? Oh man! I hope they don't start pulling at each other's hair." Naje said.

"No way. They're both two, grown and mature women." Fred said. "But honestly, I hope they don't either." He added.

"Right?" Naje said as he and Fred laughed.

"Now I just wonder what Leah and Yoshi are doing together right now.." Naje wondered.

Meanwhile, back in Japan with Yoshi and Leah. They had already spent their quality time together and Yoshi was about to send Leah back to the hotel with Nara. They were leaning over a rail with ice cream cones in their hand, looking at the sunset.

"Beautiful sunset. Wouldn't you say, Leah-chan?" Yoshi said.

"One of the best looking sunsets I've ever seen in my 15 years of living on this earth." Leah replied.

Yoshi snickered. "15 years. My goodness. My little girl is 15 years old..." Yoshi said.

"Yes she is." Leah proudly said.

"And this is my first time ever seeing you in your teenage years." Yoshi mentioned.

"That's the exact same thing I told mom." Leah told him. "I was kinda nervous to see how you would think of me, now that I am a teen."

Yoshi had a curious frown on his face. "Why would you be nervous?" He asked her.

"Honesty, dad, I'm not even sure. I thought you would expect more of me or whatever. I don't know." Leah said.

Yoshi just began to chuckle. "Expect more what out of you? I'm not sure if I catch your drift." Yoshi said.

"I'm not sure if I catch it either, dad. In fact, I have trouble catching stuff in general. A frisbee, a football, even a coin when I flip it up in the air when doing heads or tails. When it comes down, sometimes I miss it." Leah said as she facepalmed. Yoshi was just dying of laughter. Leah began to laugh too.

"Not funny, dad!" Leah told him.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but that was pretty funny." Yoshi said as he was still laughing. Yoshi was wiping his eyes. Then he caught his breath.

"Are you done now?" Leah asked.

"Yes. I'm down now." Yoshi said, with still a few light chuckles. Then Yoshi sighed, looked down at the ground with his eyes closed, and shook his head.

"What's the matter?" Leah asked.

"Oh nothing. Just that it's been a long time since we laughed together like that.. And it was nice to laugh together again, but it's a shame we don't get to do it often." Yoshi said.

Leah sighed. "Yeah, you're right.." Leah said.

"But it is what it is. I really enjoyed it while it lasted. And plus, you have another full day of being here tomorrow before you leave the next day. So maybe the laughing doesn't stop here?" Yoshi mentioned.

"You're right again!" Said Leah.

Yoshi smirked. "But hey, Leah-chan. This is probably a silly question, but you do enjoy your other family, right? As in Naje and Fred?" Yoshi asked her.

"Yes sir. Of course." Leah answered sincerely.

"Good. You should. I know I'm your biological dad, but Fred's your dad as well. Just remember that. Fred's a good guy. I thank him for taking care of you. Something I never got the chance too. But I respect him for that." Yoshi said.

Leah was smiling big time. She was so happy to hear those words about Fred come out of Yoshi's mouth.

"Aww I'm ecstatic to hear you say that, dad! Fred is a great man indeed. He's a great dad as well. To me and to Naje." Leah told him.

"That's good to hear." Yoshi said with a smile on his face. "Speaking of Naje... how's he?"

"Naje's the best brother anyone could ever ask for. I love him so much. I'm glad he came into my life." Leah said.

"Aww how sweet. I like Naje. I knew always knew he would be a good brother to you." Yoshi stated.

"He really is. I still feel kinda bad of how I was to him a little while ago.." Leah said.

"What happened?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, our high school football team had made it to the championship. And he did something spectacular and won them the championship game and the championship itself." Leah told him.

"Is that so? That's great! Congrats to him." Yoshi said.

"I was happy for him- Scratch that. I'm STILL happy for him. But then all everyone would do is talk about him almost every minute of everyday. I just got tired of it. So I stopped talking to him and everyone else for a few days. I was never jealous of him. I was just scared that he would change. And not for the better. Then I realized how selfish I was and how foolish I was to think that, so I apologized to him and we made up the day before me and mom came here to Japan." Leah explained.

"Good, good. I'm glad you two did make up. You guys are family. So always forgive each other to stay together." Yoshi told her.

"Roger that." Leah said. "But.. With all due respect, dad, and I mean with all respect.. You say that, but... you and mom aren't together anymore.. You guys use to be family.." Leah said nervously, but as polite as she could.

Yoshi didn't even get mad when Leah said that. He just kept staring forward and nodded his head in agreement.

"You're right sweetheart. Things just didn't work out between you and your mother. So we just had to.. break it off. But even still, me and your mother are both mature adults. Besides, she's remarried to someone, I'm remarried to someone. We're both happy with who we're with. So everything is all good." Yoshi said.

"I hear ya. I'm sorry..." Leah said.

"Don't apologize, Leah-chan. You were absolutely right." Yoshi assured her.

Leah sighed in relief.

"But the main thing your mother and I will always share the same love about, is you." Yoshi told her. Leah blushed a little bit.

"Aw shucks." Leah said.

"And let's remember, you're finally about to be a big sister." Yoshi said.

"Finally is right." Said Leah. "I'm still a bit shocked about that, to be honest." She added.

"I knew you would be." Yoshi said as he chuckled. "Well we've done what we wanted to do today and that's spend time with each other. It's about time I take you back to Nara and I go back home with Yumi.

"Okie dokie artichokie. I had fun. It was nice spending time with you, dad. Especially after all these years of not even seeing one another." Leah said.

"You said it. Now let's get a move on sweetheart." Yoshi advised.

The finished up their ice cream and got into Yoshi's car and drove on back to the hotel. Nara opened the door to let them in. Leah and Yoshi hugged each other one final time for the day.

"I love you Leah-chan. I'll see you again tomorrow." Yoshi said.

"I love you too, dad. Bye." Leah replied.

Yoshi kissed Leah on her forehead and let her go. Leah went to hug Nara. Everyone said bye to each other. Yoshi put his arm around Yumi's shoulder and they both left the hotel room together. Nara closed the door behind them.

"So how was everything?" Nara asked Leah.

"It was great, mom. I enjoyed the time I spent with dad today." Leah answered.

"That's nice to hear. I'm glad you guys had a good time together." Nara commented.

"How was things back here with you and Yumi?" Leah asked.

"It went well. We just talked and laughed. She was always a nice lady for as long as I've known her." Said Nara.

"Awesome sauce. It didn't feel awkward, did it?" Leah asked.

Nara shook her head. "Not at all. Like I told you before, I'm an adult, she's an adult, Yoshi's an adult. So yeah. No awkwardness between me and her."

"Awesome sauce to that too!" Leah said.

"Well, tomorrow's Christmas Eve. And the last full day of being here before we leave the next day. So let's try to get some shuteye now." Nara advised.

"I agree." Said Leah.

So Leah and Nara got into their own bed and went to sleep. Not Leah though. Not yet. She was thinking about the day she spent with both her mom and her dad individually. So far so good for Leah. Despite how much of a good time she had today, she was still thinking about Naje, Fred, her friends, and Christmas Eve, Christmas Day itself. She eventually went to sleep with a smile on her face. She knew these next two days were gonna be a blast.


	30. Chapter 30

It was morning time now. The sun was rising and shining bright. Leah was still asleep, but Nara was awake. She was just lying in her bed, still under the covers, and watching some Japanese programming on TV. Then her phone began to ring. She reached for it on the lamp table to see who it was. It was Yoshi. Nara had a confused and curious look on her face, but she still answered it. All Yoshi wanted to know if it was okay for him to come over to the hotel, even though he even told Leah that he would see her again. Even though it's his daughter too, he still wanted Nara's approval and permission since Leah was with her. And of course, it was completely fine with Nara for Yoshi to come on over. After that, they hung up the phone.

Leah was starting to wake up now. She sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at Nara and waved at her.

"Morning beautiful." Said Leah. Nara just giggled.

"That's usually what Fred says to me in the morning." Nara said.

"Aw how romantic." Leah teased. "How long have you been up?"

"For about 30 minutes now." Nara answered.

"Just been watching TV, huh?" Leah said.

"Yep. I have something to tell you too." Nara announced.

"Is it good or bad? Or is it bood or gad?" Leah asked.

"Bood or gad?" Nara asked.

"Yea. Y'know, good and bad put together. Whichever sounds better." Leah told her.

Nara was looking confused again. "Okayyy... But anyways, it's good honey." Nara assured her.

"Oh? Then do tell." Leah said.

"I just got off the phone with Yoshi and he said he's coming over. Guess he's gonna go and take you out somewhere, like he did yesterday." Nara said.

Leah was grinning. "Did he say what time?" She asked.

"No he did not." Nara said as she shook her head. "But I guess he'll call to let us know."

"Oh well. I'm just gonna go and take a shower to start my day." Leah said.

"Okie dokie." Nara replied.

"Artichokie." Leah added. Then they laughed.

Leah got out of bed, grabbed some fresh, clean clothes and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

About five minutes later, Leah was still in the shower and Nara went from lying in her bed to sitting on top of it. Then she heard a knock on the door, so she got up and opened it too see who it was. It was Yoshi.

"Oh, hi." Nara greeted.

"Hey there, Nara." Yoshi greeted back.

"Come on in." Nara said, opening the door wide enough to let Yoshi in. Which he did come in.

"Leah's in the bathroom taking a shower." Nara informed him.

"Ah, okay. I was wondering where she was." Yoshi said with a little chuckle.

"Yeah, she'll be out in a minute." Nara said.

"Great." Said Yoshi.

Nara went to sit back on her bed as Yoshi sat on he foot of Leah's bed.

"Good morning, by the way." Yoshi said to Nara.

"Oh, good morning to you as well." Nara kindly responded.

"You guys been enjoying your time back in Japan?" Yoshi asked.

"Why yes, thank you. I miss the feeling this place has given me. Pretty nostalgic." Nara said.

"That's great. I'm glad you guys had an awesome time." Yoshi said.

"Yeah. Where's Yumi?" Nara asked.

"Oh she's still back at the house. That's actually where I was planning to take Leah." Yoshi said.

"Oh okay. That's fine." Said Nara.

Leah was out of the shower now and came out of the bathroom to see Nara and Yoshi sitting on separate beds. Leah raised her eyebrow. Then she went to go hug Yoshi.

"Hey dad." She said.

"Good morning honey." Yoshi replied.

"When did you get here?" Leah asked.

"I just got here about a minute or two ago." Yoshi said.

"I thought I heard mom talking to someone. I thought she was going crazy for a sec." Leah joked. Nara and Yoshi just laughed.

Leah was feeling the awkwardness in the room again. Being in the same place all alone with her parents, who weren't even together anymore. She just looked at Yoshi and Leah. These three were the original family. That's what was going through her head. Leah just sighed, but had a fake smile on her face so no one would ask her if anything was wrong.

"Well let's get a move on, Leah-chan." Yoshi advised. "I'll bring her back later. She won't be gone too long. I know you guys have packing and stuff to do for tomorrow..."

"Okay, sounds good." Nara said.

Leah gave Nara before she left.

"Later mom." Leah said.

"See you later sweetie. Love you." Said Nara.

"Love you too." Leah replied.

Leah and Yoshi left the hotel and were on their way to his house.

When they got there, first Leah and Yumi greeted each other. Yumi was in the bed taking a nap. She went back to sleep once she and Leah greeted. Then Yoshi gave Leah a little tour of the house since its been a long while since she's been there. To see if she remembers anything and to show her the things that were new.

"And this, Leah-chan, is your future sister's room.." Yoshi said as he opened the door. The main room color was pink, teddy bears in the corners, and sticker decorations on the wall such as rainbows, puppies, unicorns, etc. And let's not forget the crib.

Leah looked astonished. "Wooooooow. This is perfect. Just right for a baby girl." Leah said.

"Glad you like it. Me and Yumi didn't really have much thought of what to put in the room, so we just went with the typical girly stuff. I'm proud to say that I'm satisfied with the way it looks. Now we're just waiting for April to come so we could put her in it." Yoshi said.

"I like the way it looks too, dad." Leah said. "It would be terrible if you guys had a boy."

Yoshi groaned. "Ughh I would flip out." He said. "Only because we would've had to change the theme of the room. But if we ended up having a boy, it wouldn't be completely terrible."

"Yes it would! For me. Then that means that I would have a brother instead, which means no sister for me. Besides, I already have a brother, and that's Naje. And he's older than me." Leah said.

That made Yoshi chuckle a bit. "You really want a little sister, don't you, Leah-chan?" Yoshi said.

"I really do. Especially now knowing that I know I'm gonna have one in a few months." Leah replied.

"I'm positive that it is a girl, but let's just hope it is. For you, me, and Yumi's sake." Yoshi said.

"Will do." Leah said.

Now Yoshi wanted to show Leah some family photos in his family photo book. Leah was enjoying seeing the pictures that she saw so far, but there was only one thing. She didn't see any pics with her or Nara in it.

"Dad?" Leah called to him.

"Hmm?" Yoshi answered.

"Are there any photos of me and mom in this book?" Leah asked.

That question hit Yoshi hard. He hesitated to answer, but he did answer.

"There are. They're just in the back of the book." Yoshi said. He even flipped to the last few pages of the book to show her he was telling the truth. Leah had a curious look as to why the photos were in the back of the book away from the rest.

"Pardon me for asking, dad, but why are they in the back?" Leah asked.

"Because, Leah..." He said.

"I noticed a few empty spots in the book. Were the photos in the back of the book removed from those spots or something?" Asked Leah.

"Correct.." Yoshi said.

"How come?" Leah asked.

"I just had to." Yoshi answered.

"Why did you just have to? Just tell me, dad.." Leah pleaded.

"Because, Leah-chan, I had to. There are pictures of Nara in it and I couldn't have them in the front of the book anymore. It's not because I have disdain for her or because I just don't like her. Trust me, it's not because of that at all. It's just that I had to forget her. I've moved on now. I'm married to Yumi now. Plus, I have photos in the book of just you and photos where it's just you and I. But seeing those pictures of you, Nara, and I all together just make me feel a bit uncomfortable because we were all so happy back then when we were a family. Now that we're not a family anymore, I just decided to move them to the back of the book. I'm starting anew." Yoshi explained.

Leah just raised her eyebrows and nodded her head. She really didn't know what to say now.

"Okay, dad, I understood why you moved the photos to the back of the book. Because of mom. I get that. But the photos featured me.." Leah mentioned.

"I didn't wanna do it sweetie but I had to. Like I said, seeing you, Nara, and I all together made me feel a bit weird because we're not a family together anymore. And we were so happy back then. And seeing how happy we were would make me feel all depressed. And I didn't wanna cover Nara's face or cut her out of the picture or anything like that because that would be disrespectful." Yoshi added.

"I was gonna say. Back in the states before me and mom came, when it was just Fred, Naje, and Jackie's house, they still have photos of them all together too. But I'm just glad you still have photos of us and didn't completely get rid of them. Because this is the house I'm originally from and I still want to have something of me to remain in this house. For example; these photos." Leah said.

"That's the main reason I didn't get rid of them. Because you were in it and I absolutely could not throw away anything that reminded me of you." Yoshi told her.

Leah was blushing. "Daaaaaaad stop it." She said. Yoshi was laughing.

"I'm sorry if you're not happy about these particular photos being in the back of the book, Leah-chan. But I still have them and I will always have them. I love you too much to not wanting to have them." Yoshi said.

"I love you too, dad." Leah replied as they hugged each other tightly.

Few hours had gone by and Leah was still at Yoshi's house, but he was about to get ready to take her back to the hotel room with Nara.

"Oh, Leah-chan! I almost forgot to give you something." Yoshi said. "Stay right here."

Yoshi went to his room and came back with a square shaped box wrapped in Christmas decorated and a red bow. He gave it to her and she politely took it. Leah couldn't help but smile.

"You can open it now if you want." He told her.

So Leah did open it. It was a silver and and leather necklace with a Japanese symbol on it. Leah began to smile even more.

"Dad, this is awesome! Thank you so much." Leah wrapped her arms around Yoshi an hugged him. She was hugging her back and laughing happily.

"No problem sweetie." He said. "Oh, and this Japanese symbol means.."

"Happy Fortunes." Leah said for me. Yoshi was looking quite impressed.

"I have no idea why that came as a shock to me. You're Japanese too." Yoshi mentioned as he chuckled.

"Plus, I speak Japanese with mom from time to time." Leah said.

"That's great. Speaking of your mother, it's about time I bring you back to her." Said Yoshi.

"Okie dokie." Leah said. Then she sighed. "I'm really gonna miss dad.."

"I'm gonna miss you too, baby." Yoshi kissed her on her forehead. "But like I said yesterday, you have Fred, Naje, and Nara. So cherish their existence." Yoshi advised her.

"Of course. I do that everyday." Leah said.

"That's nice. But let's get a move on honey." Said Yoshi.

"Okay dad." Leah replied.

Leah and Yumi exchanged goodbyes to each other, then Yoshi took Leah back to the hotel with Nara.

Once they got there, Nara let them both in. Leah and Yoshi hugged one last time, so they hugged for a while. Nara just watched and let it all happen.

"Bye now, Leah-chan. I love you and I can't wait to see you again." Yoshi said.

"Same to you, dad. I love you too." Leah responded. Yoshi gave Leah another kiss on her forehead hen they broke from the hug.

"Thanks Yoshi." Nara said.

"Don't mention it Nara. You guys have a safe trip tomorrow, and tell Fred and Naje I said hi." Yoshi said.

"Thank you. We will." Leah replied.

"Alright. Bye you two." Yoshi said.

"Byeeee!" Nara and Leah said. Yoshi and Leah were hand-in-hand, looking at each other with smiles on their faces. Their hands slowly slipped away from each other once Yoshi walked out of the door. Nara closed the door behind him.

A few more hours had gone by again. Leah and Nara were getting ready to go to bed so they would be well and rested by the time they catch their flight tomorrow. They were packed and ready to go.

"Hey, mom." Leah called to Nara.

"Yes?" Nara replied.

"I had a great time being back here in Japan." Leah said.

Nara giggled. "That's good honey. So did I."

"Finally got to see my dad again. Thank goodness." Said Leah.

"I'm glad for you. I told you that you wouldn't have anything to worry about." Nara told her.

"You were right. Mama knows best, I guess.." Leah teased. Then the two ladies laughed.

"Always." Nara said.

"I can't wait to see everyone else again. Especially Naje and Fred." Leah said.

"Me either, Leah-san. Me either.." Nara agreed.

"I feel like it's been just as long since I saw Yoshi since we've seen them." Leah joked.

Nara looked back at Leah with a confused look on her face.

Leah laughed. "What, mom?" She asked.

"It hasn't felt THAT long. Exaggerating much?" Nara said.

"Okay, not for three years, but you know what I mean." Leah replied.

"I get it. You just miss them." Nara said.

"I do miss them.." Leah said sincerely.

"I miss them too." Nara said. "But let's go to sleep. We wanna be wide awake for our flight tomorrow."

"Okie dokie artichokie." Leah said.

Nara laughed. "Imagine if Naje was here right now when you said that."

"I know right? He would've been like _**"No Leah!"**_ or **"Don't say it!"** Classic Naje." Leah said.

Nara and Leah both laughed again.

"You're right about that." Nara agreed. "Well, good night, Leah-san."

"Good night, mom." Leah replied.

Then they were headed to sleep. They had a great time back in their homeland of Japan, but they couldn't wait to go back to the states with everyone else, including Naje and Fred.


	31. Chapter 31

It's finally Christmas morning! Houses, stores, and other buildings were covered in Christmas decoration and Christmas lights from blue, green, red, white, purple, and pink. People were wearing Santa hats and ugly Christmas sweaters. Ringing bells, some friends and families were going door to door singing Christmas carols. Everything was looking great. Only thing was that it wasn't snowing since it was Florida. But nonetheless, it was the joy of Christmas and everyone was feeling it.

Naje looked out the window from his room and smiled. "Happy birthday Jesus." He said to himself.

Fred then went into Naje's room.

"Merry Christmas Naje!" Fred shouted. Fred and Naje hugged each other.

"Merry Christmas to you as well pops!" Naje replied.

"Yes sir! It's finally that day of the year again. Christmas Day!" Fred said.

"It sure is." Naje said.

"This is why December is my favorite month of the year. First, because of my birthday, obviously. Oh, and Leah's birthday too. And second... Christmas." Fred said as he held his arms out with a smirk on his face.

"That's everyone favorite holiday. If not, then it has to be at least one of their faves." Naje said.

"It's mostly because of the presents. But for me, it's spending time with your family." Fred stated.

"True. Same for me too. Too bad Leah and Nara aren't here right now... Speaking of Leah, she's lucky. Her birthday was just four days ago and now it's Christmas which means she's getting even more presents." Naje said.

Fred laughed. "Same with me kinda. My birthday was 13 days ago and I'm getting more presents. I think.." Fred said. " But yeah.. Leah and Nara won't be here until later this evening, I believe." Fred added.

"That sucks. But hey, they wouldn't want us to wait for them to have fun and enjoy ourselves and have a good time. They'd want us to do all that stuff even if they weren't around and that's exactly what we're gonna do." Naje assured.

"You got that right." Fred agreed as he and Naje high-fived each other.

"What also sucks is that they're gonna spend most of Christmas on a plane while we have the entire day." Fred said as he chuckled a bit.

"Exactly. But they'll be alright. I hope." Naje said.

"Let's just get this day started!" Fred said.

"We gonna go open up The Shack?" Naje asked.

"We sure are. Nara and Leah may not be here at the moment, but at least we're gonna go spend time with our friends and neighbors who are like family to us." Fred responded.

"Agreed." Naje said.

"So let's get a move on." Fred advised.

"Roger that." Naje replied.

So Fred left Naje's room and went into his own so they both could get dressed. But before they could, they heard someone ring the doorbell. So they went to see who it was. Fred looked through the peephole.

"Is it them? Leah and Nara?" Naje asked.

"No. It's Terry, Susanne, Travis, and Shelley. They're each holding a batch of cookies on a sheet pan." Fred said.

"Well open the door for them!" Naje said.

So that's what Fred did. Opened the door for the 4 of them.

"Merry Christmas Naje and Fred!" They all said.

"We made these batch of cookies for everyone in the neighborhood. So please, take one." Susanne insisted.

"Awesome sauce! Thank you guys to much." Naje said as he took a cookie and began to eat it.

"Yeah thanks you guys! And Merry Christmas to you guys too." Fred said as he also took a cookie and began to eat it.

"Are Nara and Leah not home yet?" Susanne asked.

"No, not yet. They should be back some time today. Maybe in the evening." Fred answered.

"Aw well I can't wait for them to come back." Susanne said.

"We can't either." Naje said.

"Well here. Take two extra cookies. For them." Susanne insisted.

"Aw thanks." Fred said. He took two extra cookies off the pan and wrapped them in aluminum foil.

"I'm gonna tell mom and Leah your hands weren't clean when you touched their cookie." Naje joked.

"Yes they were!" Fred assured. Then everyone just laughed.

"Anyways, Fred, you gonna open up The Shack today?" Terry asked. "You know I gotta ask you since you're one of the owners of the place. And on a special day like this." He added.

"Oh yeah, we were actually about to get dressed and open it up. Then we heard the doorbell." Fred said.

"Oops, sorry." Susanne said.

Fred chuckled. "It's totally fine."

"I can go open it up now while you two get dressed. Then when you get there, it'll be opened up already." Terry said.

"That actually sounds good. Do that please. Thank you." Fred said.

"No problem man. Gonna go do that now." Terry said.

"Alright then. See you guys there." Fred said

"See you there Naje." Travis said.

"You already know." Naje replied. Then he and Travis bumped fists.

"The cookies tasted great by the way." Fred mentioned.

"Delicious!" Naje added.

"Aww well thanks! We all made them together last night." Susanne said.

"Well they were really good." Fred said. "We'll see you guys in a few though."

Everyone said their byes (for now) and waved to each other. Terry and his family headed to The Shack to open it up while Fred and Naje got dressed up.

Moving on hours from now. It was evening, close to night time now. Fred and Naje spent the entire day at The Shack with their friends and neighbors. Had a good time with them, celebrating the holiday. There were actually a few groups who came and song Christmas carols for them. But Naje and Fred were spent. They had a good day like they said they would, but they were still just waiting for Leah and Nara to come home. Naje and Fred were both lying beside each other on the floor in the living room and staring at the ceiling.

"Well... that was that..." Fred said.

"Yep..." Naje said.

"Enjoyed ourselves, had a good time, and had a good day today. Just like we said." Fred mentioned.

"Yep..." Naje repeated.

Then Fred looked over at Naje and back at the ceiling.

"I have to use the bathroom." Fred said.

"Yep..." Naje said again.

"Naje, stop saying yep." Fred said. "You sound like a broken robot."

"Sorry." Naje said then chuckled. "I was just agreeing to everything you were saying. About us having a good day and all that. Even though me saying yep about you having to use the bathroom was a little weird.."

"You're weird." Said Fred.

"Well I don't agree with you on that! But even if I was weird, I got my weirdness from you." Naje said.

"No you get your weirdness from Leah." Fred said.

"You know what.. I'm actually gonna agree with you again." Naje said.

Then Fred and Naje laughed and bumped fists with each other.

Next thing you know, the front door was turning and it eventually opened. Naje and Fred thought they were getting robbed. But they looked up at the door and saw who it was. They smiled big time to see that it was Leah and Nara.

"Leah! Nara!" Fred and Naje both shouted.

"Naje! Fred!" Leah and Nara shouted also.

Naje and Fred got up off the floor to hug them. Naje and Nara hugged each other and Fred and Leah hugged each other. Then Nara and Fred hugged each other, and also kissed, and Naje and Leah hugged each other.

"Wow you guys started us!" Naje said.

"Yeah we thought people were breaking into our house! Sheesh girls.." Fred added.

All Nara and Leah could do was laugh.

"We're sorry! We didn't mean to scare you guys." Nara assured.

"We didn't get scared. Like I said, just startled." Naje said.

"No you got scared." Leah teased.

"Oh quiet you!" Naje told her as he hugged Leah again, but tighter.

"Why didn't you guys call? We knew you guys were coming back home today but we didn't receive a phone call, Facetime call, nothing!" Fred said.

"We're sorry! We just wanted to surprise you guys." Nara told them.

"As I already said, you surprised us alright." Naje assured.

"We're just glad to have you two back home now. We had a good day today. All we needed and wanted was our girls to come home." Fred said.

"We're totally glad to be back. Me and mom had an awesome time in Japan." Leah mentioned.

"That's good. So that means we all have had a good time recently." Naje said.

"Yep..." Leah said.

Fred just looked at Leah with a smirk on his face then shook his head.

"Anyways, welcome back home Nara and Leah. This morning, Susanne gave us cookies and wanted us to give you guys one. They're in the kitchen on the counter." Fred told them.

"Watch out. Dad's hands weren't clean when he touched them." Naje joked. Nara and Leah gave Fred a look.

"Don't listen to him. They were clean." Fred told them.

Leah and Nara got their cookie and ate it.

Then everyone sat at the kitchen table, just bonding. Talking about how Leah and Nara's trip to Japan was and what Naje and Fred did today. Catching up. Later on, they opened up presents for each other and spent the rest of the night watching Christmas movies then went to bed.


	32. Chapter 32

It was the day after Christmas. As said before, everyone had a great time. Leah and Nara trip to Japan was great and Naje and Fred's day was a success as well. But Christmas was over and everyone couldn't wait until next year. They announced to each other last night that they would be going to Japan again next year and this time, Naje and Fred are going.

Leah was in the living room sitting on the couch watching TV and Nara was watching TV as well, but in her own room. Naje and Fred were outside washing the car together. Leah had just gone done taking her online permit test, which she passed with a little assistance from Nara. That was the main thing she wanted to do when she came back from Japan and she passed it on the first try. Nara will be taking her to the DMV to get her permit license tomorrow from the same place Naje got his driver's license from. Leah was so happy, excited, and proud of herself. She texted her friends to let them all know. She grabbed her walkie talkie. For Christmas, one of the things Naje and Fred got were four walkie talkies. One for everyone. In case someone needed someone else while they're around the house and they didn't feel like yelling, shouting, or getting up.

"Dad! Naje! I passed my permit test!" Leah shouted into the walkie talkie.

Naje covered his ears as Leah was a bit too loud.

"Congrats, Leah. Sheesh." Naje said in an annoyed tone. But he was still happy for her.

"That's great, Leah! Proud of you." Fred replied.

"Thanks you guys!" Leah said then put her walkie talkie back up. Then she went back to watching TV.

Few minutes later, Naje came inside the house. He went inside the living room with Leah and was twirling his finger in his ear. Leah was laughing at him.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked as she continued to laugh.

"Oh nothing.. My ear is just still ringing a bit after you shouted into the walkie talkie." Naje said. "Out of nowhere, might I add."

Leah covered her mouth with her hand. "Oops." She said then started to laugh again.

Naje flipped onto the couch and laid there with his legs resting on Leah's lap. Naje had his hands rested behind his head while Leah had her arms rested on Naje's legs.

"So.. word on the street is that you passed your permit test.." Naje said.

Leah gave him a funny look. "Actually word inside this house said it.." Leah corrected.

"Same thing!" Naje said. "But congratulations, Leah. Proud of you."

"Aw thanks Naje." Leah replied as she patted Naje on his knee.

"No problem. So when are you gonna go get'em?" Naje asked, referring to her permit license.

"Tomorrow. Mom's gonna take me to go get'em." Leah said.

"Awesome sauce. Maybe I'll go with you guys so she can take me to the doctor for my ear." Naje teased.

Leah laughed and pushed Naje's legs. "Shut up." Leah said. Naje got off the couch and walked out the living room twirling his finger in his ear again.

"Mooooooom Leah blew out my eardrum!" He joked.

Leah just shook her head with a smirk on her face.

Another few minutes later, Fred came into the house and joined Leah on the couch.

"Hiya dad." Leah greeted him with a few pats on his back.

Fred smiled. "Hey there Leah. This might be a silly question but how are you feeling?"

"I feel Tony the Tiger GRRRRREAT!" She said.

Fred laughed. "Of course you do. And again, I'm proud of you for passing your permit test."

"Thanks dad." Leah replied.

"I remember as if it were yesterday when I was just changing your diapers.. Now you're on the verge of driving a car now.." Fred said as he began to fake cry.

Leah instantly LOL'd. Literally.

"Daaaaaad really?!" Leah said as she faceplamed but still continued to laugh. Fred was laughing along with her. They both were laughing hard.

"Well it's true!" Fred said.

Naje and Nara came into the living room to see what Fred and Leah were laughing so much about.

"What's going on? We wanna laugh too." Naje said.

"I was just telling Leah how proud I was of her for passing her permit test." Fred said.

"And that's funny?" Naje said.

"The reason we're laughing is because dad mentioned that he use to change my diapers when I was still a baby." Leah said as she was still laughing.

Naje and Nara looked at each other and shook their heads. Then they looked back at Leah and Fred. Eventually, Naje and Nara began to laugh as well.

"Well Leah, he is your dad." Naje mentioned.

"And you are his daughter." Nara also mentioned.

"Still not sure how it's funny.. Even though I'm laughing now." Naje said.

"Yeah besides, I use to change Naje's diapers. And that was before me and Fred were even married!" Nara mentioned.

Fred and Leah were laughing even harder. Naje just stood there with his eyes widened.

"Is this all true?" Naje asked.

"It is." Fred confirmed.

"It was whenever Fred had to go to his job he was working at at the time and he would let you stay with me and Leah. Even spend the night if he worked late. So yes, there were times I had to change your diapers, Naje." Nara said.

"I'm not embarrassed or anything. I'm just surprised that you did it before you married dad." Naje said.

"Well someone had to do it. And Leah sure didn't know how." Said Nara.

"Good point." Naje thought.

"Not gonna lie though, it was quite uncomfortable changing someone else's baby diaper. But you grew on me, Naje. You were around so much that I treated you like you were my own before you actually became one of my own. It didn't take me long to get use to it." Nara said.

Naje crossed his arms and chuckled. "Well that's an interesting story."

"Well the story doesn't end there. There were times when I had to change you and Leah at the same time." Nara mentioned.

"Talk about stressful.." Leah said.

"Not really because like I said, I had gotten use to it." Nara said.

"Then me and Fred got married so it became like a priority. Thank goodness Naje stopped wearing diapers afterwards. Since he had just turned 3 shortly after Fred and I married each other. Then we only had to worry about changing Leah's diapers. But then.. it was time for potty training for Naje." Nara mentioned.

Naje facepalmed. "This all sounds so interesting but please, just don't go into details!"

"Those were some good times. Memories.." Nara said. "And let me tell you this. You and Leah are the reason for everything."

Naje and Leah were looking confused.

"Really?" Leah asked.

"How so?" Naje followed up.

"You guys are the reason how we all met and you guys are the reason me and Fred married each other." Nara told them.

"These are facts." Fred said.

"This was when Leah and I moved to the states. It was a few days after Christmas in 1998. It was just a nice, sunny day. A bit cold because it was winter. I was at the park with Leah and Fred was at the park with Naje. We hadn't even met yet. And then I called for Leah because it was time to go. So she saw me and she ran to me. But then, she tripped. And that's where you come in Naje. When Leah tripped, you were right there to help her up." Nara told them.

"These are also facts. I had taught him how to be a gentleman. Me and Nara saw the whole thing." Fred said.

"And just because of it, me and Fred started dating." Nara said.

Naje and Leah looked at each other quite intrigued.

"So we all met because Leah tripped while running and I was there to help her up?" Naje asked.

"That's crazy.. But interesting!" Leah said.

"What about the you and dad getting married part?" Naje asked.

"Remember when I said that you were around so much?" Nara mentioned.

"Uh huh." Naje said.

"I meant as in you were around me and Leah a lot. You and Leah had so much fun when you two were together. You guys use watch those Nick Jr. shows together in the morning such as Blues Clues, Little Bill, Little Bear, Franklin, and such while eating cereal. Nick Jr. was you guys' favorite things to watch. Playing games like hide & seek, tag, peek-a-boo. Naje, you were even playing with Leah's dolls and pretended they were action figures." Said Nara.

Then everyone took a moment to laugh.

"Wooooooow did I really?!" Naje asked.

"Yes, yes you did." Nara assured him.

"You guys had so much fun together that you were inseparable. You two always hated it when one had to leave. I mean ALWAYS hated it." Nara added.

"And we hated it too. We felt so bad for yall and I loved Nara oh so much.." Fred started.

"And I loved you oh so much too." Nara said.

"Aw shucks." Fred said. Then everyone laughed for a brief moment.

"But Nara and I loved each other so much that we decided to get married and have us all live together so no one would have to leave anybody." Fred continued.

"The end." Nara said.

"Wow.. That would make a great bedtime story." Naje thought.

"Sure would. Happy ending and all." Fred said. Nara and Leah nodded their heads in agreement.

"Leah and Naje, you two were brother and sister before you even knew it." Nara mentioned.

"Sure was. I'm sure I can speak for everyone when I say that I'm happy with the way our life is now. I'm glad to have you guys." Fred said.

"I agree." Leah said.

Then they all hugged and high-fived each each other.

"That all sounds so interesting." Naje said.

"But there's only one question I have.. Why did you guys wait to tell us this?!" Leah asked.

Fred and Nara looked at each other then back at Naje and Leah. Then they just shrugged.

"Don't even know.." Nara said.

"We would've loved it if you would've told us all this sooner." Leah stated.

"But hey, better late than never I suppose." Naje said.

"Bingo, Naje!" Fred said. "Well story time is over. Think I'm gonna head over to The Shack. Anybody wanna come with?"

Everyone raised their hands high. "Meeeee!" They all said.

"Well alright. Let's go then!" Fred advised.

Everyone got up, got dressed and made their way over to The Shack.


End file.
